Blood Changes
by mimeTEC
Summary: Did they really think that Caroline, as a young vampire, wouldn't be affected by drinking Klaus's original, hybrid, thousand year old blood? Caroline is a badass.
1. Chapter 1

**I only recently got into TVD, binge watching it on Netflix, and it's brought me back to this habit of envisioning the characters my way. I work off the canons (which I'll mark by episodes) and transform it to fit. Transcripts are from The Vampire Diaries Wiki site and I don't own any of it!**

Did they really think that a young vampire wouldn't be affected by drinking Klaus's original, hybrid, thousand year old blood?

* * *

 **Season 3 Ep 11: Our Town**

 **Klaus goes to Caroline's mother's house, to heal her from Tyler's bite.**

[Caroline is lying on her side in her bed, with her right arm under her head. Klaus enters the house and smiles slyly at Matt as he passes him.]

Caroline: [weakly] Are you going to kill me?

Klaus: [softly] On your birthday? You really think that low of me?

Caroline: Yes.

[Klaus examines her bite.]

Klaus: That looks bad. My apologies, you're what's known as collateral damage. It's nothing personal. [He touches her bracelet.] I love birthdays.

Caroline: Yeah. Aren't you like...a billion, or something?

Klaus: Well you have to adjust your perception of time when you become a vampire, Caroline. Celebrate the fact that you're no longer bound by trivial human conventions. You're free.

Caroline: No, I'm dying.

[Klaus sits on the bed next to her and whispers to her.]

Klaus: And I could let you die, if that's what you want. If you really believe your existence has no meaning. I thought about it myself, once or twice over the centuries, truth will be told. But I'll let you in on a little secret. There is a whole world out there, waiting for you. Great cities and art and music, genuine beauty. And you can have all of it. You can have a thousand more birthdays. All you have to do is ask.

Caroline: I don't wanna die.

[Klaus lifts Caroline's head up and offers her his wrist.]

Klaus: There you go, sweetheart. Have at it.

* * *

Caroline's cloudy werewolf venom addled brain registers what he's doing, she bends her aching neck as best as she can into his hold for support. He had already bitten his wrist and she could smell the power emanating from it, her saving grace was in that blood. She's too weak to bring out her fangs, but thankfully Klaus pushes his wrist to her mouth.

The first drop that touches her tongue burns, she can tell it's healing her immediately. She has a brief thought that she should pull away now, but she can't, he's cradling her against him and he hasn't taken his wrist away so she goes for more.

"Happy birthday Caroline" Klaus whispers into her sweet smelling hair and she takes it as more of an invite to keep at it. Her fangs come out and she bites down. A soft sigh from him makes her pick up the pace, dragging in the blood so freely pouring from her bite.

She can move better now and feels herself turning into the embrace more, pulling her arms out from under the covers she holds his wrist to her mouth with her left hand, while her right hand finds his thigh. Her eyes are pulsating from the intense urge to continue and she looks up at him and digs her fingernails into him.

Klaus can see she's had enough, more than enough, at the feeling of her strength grabbing on to him. He revels in the look she's giving him, that bloodlust under hooded eyes. But, he breaks the eye contact looking towards the hallway, hearing Matt and her mother coming towards them, Caroline must stop.

"Save some for later, love." He mumbles as he quickly pulls away from her, knowing that she has the strength to stay sitting up all on her own now.

Caroline doesn't know it but her face is pouting like a chastised child, who had her toy taken away from her. He smirks at her, and says "Goodbye for now" as he vanishes out the window.

Liz and Matt make it into her bedroom just in time to see the curtain swing back to its original place, she goes to her daughter's side.

"Are you feeling better?" she asks very rushed, noticing that there's blood on her lips, Klaus's blood.

Caroline groggily says "Yeah, mom. I'm gonna be okay," she fidgets and puts her hand up to her own mouth feeling the leftover heat and the remaining blood, "just still a little tired."

"I'm so glad, sweetie." Liz kisses her temple and whispers "get some rest." as she tucks her back under the covers.

Matt smiles at her a little sadly, knowing how close he was to losing her tonight. Caroline closes her eyes, they turn off the light and leave the door open just a little so the light from the hallway gives the room just the hint of golden hue on Caroline's hair.

As soon as Caroline senses they've gone back down the hallway, she quickly speeds to the window Klaus went out of. Looking out and seeing he's nowhere in sight, she touches her lips again, they somehow feel different to her. As Klaus's blood pumps through her, she wanders back to bed in a daze and licks the remaining blood off her lips feverishly before drifting off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so excited to see a few alerts put on this story already! I have a plan to put up more chapters almost daily! Hope you are enjoying it!**

* * *

Klaus had just jumped out the window, knowing he didn't want to have any more conversations about his charitable blood donation. That girl had something, something he couldn't put his finger on. He felt it was so easy to have talked to her, without ever having met her before. He was now glad that he hadn't so blindly used her as the vampire sacrifice to bring out the werewolf in himself.

He found himself wandering down a side street, much more slowly now that he was out of range of Liz and Matt. He smiled to himself, while picturing her eyes looking up at him while she drank his blood. Shoving his hands in his pockets over this elated feeling he was having about the young blonde vampire, a feeling he hadn't felt in centuries.

His thoughts continued and he remembered her charm bracelet, how it felt against his thigh when she grabbed at him for more. A girl as beautiful as her should have something equally as beautiful and rare. Now he grinned in to the dark all alone and went back to his home knowing full well that he intended to court Caroline.

* * *

[Caroline is dreaming]

 _She feels hot blood dripping onto her face and without a moment's thought, licks her lips to find it's source, and opens her eyes to find Klaus's shirtless body over hers, holding his bloody open wrist above her._

 _The urge is so intense she uses both her hands to grab his shoulders down closer to her, as his blood drags a red streak down her face she laps it all up. He's humming with heat and power and watches her intently, seductively, as she licks all the blood off his already healed wrist._

 _She's about to open the wound again when he hushes her and instead grabs her by the sides, her instinct is to hug him closer. Wrapping her legs around his waist, she wanted to absorb him into her._

 _Dream Klaus put his forehead to hers and she could feel his breath close in on her blood stained lips. Her head falls to one side, rubbing her cheek against his collar bone, she wants to bite him again. But she's distracted as she feels his light kiss against her exposed neck, then the second later he digs his fangs into her ripping a huge chunk almost off._

Caroline wakes up startled, her hand immediately goes to her neck and realizes, it was healed thankfully and she had just been dreaming about Klaus biting her back. Her arousal about it all is making her groggy again, but then she notices a rectangular velvet box on her night stand, with a note "From Klaus".

Her shaking fingers lift the lid but she doesn't estimate her own strength and rips the top of the box off. Her eyes open wide at that gesture she had no control over, but then shrugs it off, it's not like she can fix it now. Inside was a beautiful diamond bracelet and she can't help but smile, making the correct assumption he was thinking about her too.


	3. Chapter 3

**Season 3 Ep 14: Dangerous Liaisons**

Klaus is walking down a familiar street, just as slowly as he had the few nights before. He held a box in his hands, which he realized he was petting the sides of, reliving the conversation he just had with his mother.

A lot has changed for him in the last couple days, sending his hybrids away to negotiate his daggered family back from Stephen, now with his witch of a mother being brought back from her coffin. She was actually forgiving him, for all he's done, she wants the family back.

Family means so much to him, even though, to an outsider, he has an awful way of showing it, he craves to be accepted and together with them. His mother is even hosting this audacious ball in the honor of them all becoming one big happy family again.

He couldn't help but laughing quietly to himself as he walked, when his mother asked him who he was bringing to the party, that he must have smiled like a fool in front of her thinking of Caroline immediately. How he also snuck away to the crates the tailors had brought to find just the perfect dress for her to wear. Thankfully Rebekah hadn't found him looking through them, he can only imagine what snarky things she'd have to say about it.

Klaus slowed further when he approached Caroline's house, had to make sure the sheriff wasn't around to put any more pressure on this gift. He slid quietly up to the side and peeked in through the glass of the door, Caroline was standing there facing the other way, he heard her cell phone beep and listened longer.

"Caroline, it's Tyler. I know I should have called sooner, I just kinda freaked out and left. But I heard about your dad and I'm sorry. I'm really sorry Caroline. I'm out doing what he said. I'm gonna fix myself and come home to you. I love you." he over heard the message on her voicemail.

Snarling a bit, he thought it best he just leave the box instead of getting into it right now over that hybrid of his trying to leave his rule. He placed the box and knocked, then bolted away.

* * *

Caroline hears a knock at the door, she puts her phone down after just having heard a voicemail from Tyler which she's not all that ecstatic about. She knows Tyler couldn't control himself as a werewolf and inadvertently hurt her father. That was the whole reason her dad was in the hospital, getting vampire blood to heal, and ultimately dying because of the transition.

As she walked to the door, she thought, it's a good thing, Tyler is still trying to break the sire bond and she'd prefer him not being around right now. She could mourn and wrap her head around all that's changed recently, without boyfriend emotions making her second guess her choices.

Plus she's been extremely thirsty lately, she kept trying to write it off. Maybe it was side effects from being starved in that cellar, ironically by her own father for days. She can't really remember when it started though.

She swings the glass door open, no one is there, not even around the side and she makes a face. There's just a box sitting at her feet with a big white bow on it. Grabbing it and shutting the door behind her, she plops it down on her bed, snatching up the card. This better not be from Tyler, she thought.

Seeing her name in fancy script on the cover of even more elaborate paper, it couldn't be from Tyler. She flicks her finger under the seal and accidentally rips the whole front of the letter off and groans at herself for the none to graceful action.

It was an invite to the Mikaelson's ball, she scoffs and flips the card over. "Save me a dance. Fondly, Klaus." handwritten on the back.

"Seriously?" she says to herself, but curiosity gets the better of her, she puts her hands on the lid of the box. A flash of memory hits her.

A memory of her dreams of late, which recently have all been littered with feeding off Klaus and him feeding on her. She knows it's wrong, the wrong time and wrong feelings to have, about the worst and wrongest person, but something when she wakes up from the dreams makes her thirsty for more.

She licks her lips distractedly about to lift the lid, noticing she's scrunched the lid up a bit in her hands, another groan for not being more dainty. Caroline pulls the lid off and finally looks down inside the box and sees the most beautiful blue beaded dress she's ever seen.

"Ooh." she lets herself give in to it's beauty for the second, before snapping out of it and shoving the half crushed lid back on the box.


	4. Chapter 4

Caroline just got back to her house after having coffee with Elena, an experience that did not go that well.

There was the little incident with breaking the handle off her coffee cup, she's been so clumsy lately. Elena wants her to be with her at the ball as body guard because everything between Stephen and Damon was so messy. Elena kissed evil Damon, who Caroline, can't forget, used her as a chew toy and puppet when she was still a human, and snotty original Rebekah asked Matt to the ball, right in front of both of them!

"Who does she think she is, just snatching up my friends!" Caroline rummaged through her closet angrily.

Finding nothing suitable for the ball, she sighs and looks back towards the dress box Klaus sent her.

How much would it hurt, she thought, if she wears what he gave her, he was after all pretty nice to her, even if he's ruining everyone else's life, he had saved her life, made her birthday extremely memorable.

She reached for the box again and all the while thinking about her dreams of him, topless, kissing her, covered in a mix of both their blood, her body was responding.

She lifted the dress to herself, it smelt like her dreams, as she admired it swaying in her full length mirror, it smelt of him a bit. She knew that was a crazy thought, but there was just this feeling he'd touched the cloth already. He must have actually picked it out himself, she thought. Made it even nicer that he put that much thought to it, not just compelled some sales person to put it together.

She made up her mind, she was going to this ball, to make sure Matt doesn't get himself killed with Rebekah, for Elena's protection, and last but not least of all to show Klaus she appreciates what he did for her, but to end this tragic weirdness between them once and for all.

"Mom!" she called out, "Can you help me put this bracelet on?!"

* * *

[Caroline walks into the Mikaelson's house]

Klaus had been talking to some people from town, laughing and playing nice like a human would, like his mother would like. Starting things off with the people of Mystic Falls as if there was no bad blood between any of them. A woman was giggling at something he said, which wasn't all that funny, in a very pretentious way and that's when he looked up and saw Caroline scanning the room and looking magnificent in the dress he gave her no less!

He didn't even bother excusing himself from the woman, he immediately was drawn to Caroline, eyes locked on each other, he walked right up, astonished at how poised she was.

"Good evening," but as soon as he said it, her face tilted up.

His scent, so close, caught her by surprise. This was the first time she's been next to him since he fed her from him and he smelt like that powerful blood, it was all through him, and all around him. A smell that made her feel safe and lustful and extremely thirsty.

"I need a drink." she felt herself say it almost rudely, but she needed to get away from him as fast as she could. She strode off to the bar, feeling his eyes on her as she left.

At the bar she grabbed a filled champagne flute, she heard the crunch of breaking the stem and downed it, flustered. Then smiled politely at the bartender, embarrassed that he saw her in such a state, but who's to say that flute wasn't defective, so she promptly reached for another glass anyway.

She caught eyes with Elena who was only a few steps away, and she seemed okay, although she was definitely struggling in between crushing on both Salvatore brothers. Then they both looked up, all the Mikaelson's including Esther were standing on the steps, Elijah was welcoming them and announcing the first dance of the night.

Caroline felt Klaus's eyes on her even from all the way up on the cascading steps, she turned back towards the bar, as Damon talked Elena into dancing, then she felt a hand on her elbow. A gentle hand and the scent of his blood permeated her senses, she turned and he didn't have to say anything, she just nodded and knew, she had to have this dance with him to hopefully end this.

Klaus was so happy she just glided with him to the dance floor, she needed no cajoling to be so close to him this time around. They started up in easy step with each other, he couldn't keep his eyes off her, but she kept looking away. The waltz, face to face dancing began, she'd have no choice but to look at him.

Caroline though, had other plans, she couldn't look back at him for long, the scent and the feeling of his blood through his hands, even through her gloves, was enough to make her body respond inappropriately and she couldn't afford to have her fangs out in the midst of this huge party. She pretended to be more mad at Matt and Rebekah dancing, kept turning her head away even more.

"I'm glad you came." Klaus said to her, totally unconvinced of her pretending.

"Well, it was either caviar or sympathy casseroles." Caroline felt her voice come out, looking down at his tie, anywhere but those dark greenish blue eyes of his.

"I heard about your father" he responded consolingly, not quite finished she cut him off, snapping her head up to look directly at him,

"Don't. Seriously." she had to glance away again because his closeness was weakening her. But, how dare he bring up her father, this sadistic jerk, talking about her recently deceased dad was way too soon.

Klaus noted her grip on his hand was nearly crushing when she lashed him for his last comment. He adjusted his grip on her, just ensuring he wasn't grabbing her too tightly in return.

Her body was deceiving her at every turn of this dance. Caroline thought, that his hands were applying just the right amount of pressure to keep her in his grasp and his blood wafting through her with every second. She couldn't think of anything she wanted to discuss less than her father.

He may have read her mind, "Very well. On to more mannered subjects then, like how ravishing you look in that dress." and almost unconsciously his hand on her waist nearly petted her, and she felt her hip lean into it more by itself.

"I didn't really have time to shop." she replied, which wasn't a lie, completely avoiding the compliment. She totally was not sticking to the plan of ending whatever this was, but she was thankful he wanted to change the subject.

"And the bracelet I gave you, what's your excuse for wearing that?" he asked sarcastically, she blushed knowing she wanted to wear it, to complete the dress, the nicest bracelet she owned, she even had her mom help her on with it because she hasn't been the greatest with delicate things lately.

She looked even more fiercely away, something about him prying at her like this reminded her of the dreams. Dreams where his fingers touched her so lightly and sensually, drawing little pictures in blood up and down her legs.

"You know, you're quite the dancer." his tone changed.

"Well, I've had training." she said this robotically, trying not to let him see any cracks in her fake cold facade, what she'd just been thinking about him would make anyone blush, "I happen to be Miss Mystic Falls."

Klaus smiled into her struggle between blushing and looking away, "I know." he said to her confidently and her eyes flickered up to his for a second before their partners thankfully switched.

She latched on to Matt, who flinched away for a second, "Oh I'm sorry," she loosened her grip and immediately scorned him for being with Rebekah, anything to get the spotlight off what she was feeling and thinking about with Klaus.

"What was I supposed to say, no? And why the hell are you here with Klaus?" Matt responded quickly and not in the way Caroline had wished.

She could still smell Klaus on her, all over the place, she grimaced as the thought of his blood dripping into her mouth made her blush in front of her friend.

"Don't even get me started." she tried to brushed back her feelings and to smile and focus on Matt.

She used to be in love with Matt, or at least she thought she was, but now she just wants to make sure he's happy, and no one is good enough for him, not even her. He really shouldn't be with a vampire, she thought, and Rebekah was the worst manipulative kind.

Finally the song ended and Caroline smiled and thanked Matt for finishing the dance with her, she had to get out of this room, clear her thoughts, get fresh air, hopefully come up with a new tactic about pushing Klaus out of her life and dreams.


	5. Chapter 5

[Caroline is outside, admiring the horses. Klaus approaches her.]

"You like horses?"

Caroline knew he had already found her before he even said it. His scent was teasing her, lingering around him, inescapable.

"I'm not talking to you until you tell me why you invited me here." she tried to say this with some authority although she was already weakening at the sight of him again.

"I fancy you. Is that so hard to believe?"

"Yes!" she blurted out, Caroline scoffed, the butterflies in her stomach jumped when he had said he liked her, so confidently, so smoothly, so in control of his feelings, whereas she was not.

"Why?" he answered immediately, his voice was sending goosebumps over her body, "You're beautiful, you're strong, you're full of light. I enjoy you."

"Well I'm spoken for." she lied, "By Tyler." which she said in what felt to her like a whisper. She really didn't know what she felt for Tyler at the moment, but that shouldn't have mattered, she was trying to insinuate she couldn't be with Klaus.

"But I thought you two ended things." Klaus's eyes darkened, he should just kill that Tyler kid and get it over with already, he thought.

"Yeah, because of you," she paused, about to say more about his freaky sire bond over Tyler which caused all this trouble, and him biting her in the first place, but Klaus took this to his advantage.

He stepped closer to her, leaned towards her, "Me huh?" his breath on her face, "What about me specifically?" he reached out and put a loose curl of her hair behind her shoulder.

The proximity of his same wrist, she fed from, to her mouth was too much. She turned her face towards it, closed her eyes as her lips brushed the skin of his palm.

He hadn't expected her to react in that way, he was sure she would have pulled away. So he got closer and placed his hand on the side of her jaw, his thumb softly rubbing her cheekbone, his fingertips around the back of her neck.

His other hand found its way to her waist, and to his shock, she stood there. Her arms fell to her sides, dropping her shawl to flow down to the ground. Klaus found this incredibly interesting, it was like he had her in a trance.

He saw her breathe in deeply. Caroline chastised herself, brows furrowed breathing in his scent was the opposite of what she needed now and clench her jaw and fists. Her eyes stayed closed as if she was trying to keep control, but she was just so beautiful there so near him, he gave into himself and without her permission, kissed her.

It wasn't much of a kiss, just a peck really, soft, short, he pulled away a bit to see how she'd react. Her eyes opened and her fangs came out. Before he could blink, she pulled him to her with such force and smashed her lips against his.

Licking them open, he was even more intrigued by this turn of events, she was lusting for him and he couldn't help but smirk against her fervent licks. Her fangs scratched at his bottom lip enough to draw just the tiniest bit of blood before he healed and it made her even more heated. Klaus pulled back a bit.

Caroline used her vampire speed, grabbed the wrist he had near her neck and bit down hard between his thumb pointer, the viens there were more exposed and the blood flowed out of him freely.

Her eyes were closed tight and this cold, crushing feeding gesture pulled Klaus out of his desire a bit and he had time to pull back from her more, a few steps away, noting it was difficult for him to pry his hand away from her teeth.

Once he wasn't so near, Caroline's veined eyes openly glared at him, with fangs out, angry. He could see she was like a rabid animal. The wound in his hand had already closed, her lips were snarling at him but she hadn't spilt a drop.

"Caroline!" Stephen yelled, from at the top of the steps, seeing her glaring at Klaus.

Caroline snapped out of it, her fangs retracted and her eyes went wide realizing what she had just done, she blinked at Klaus, who looked just as stunned as her.

By the next second, Stephen was yelling at him, "What did you do to her! This ball was to make peace!"

Klaus broke eye contact with Caroline, knowing she was too shocked to come up with a convincing lie, to look at him, "Nothing, we were just chatting about... Tyler."

He acted like nothing out of the ordinary had happened, while digging at the both of them about the situation with his hybrids. Stephen had made him send them all out of town, including Tyler, and no one knew yet that Klaus had over heard that voicemail about Tyler trying to break his sire bond.

Stephen moved towards Caroline, while glaring back at Klaus, "Are you alright?"

"Ye-yeah," Caroline found her voice, Klaus had covered up what had really happened between them.

"Let's go." she said to Stephen, she really did have to think about all this and was glad Stephen showed up and believed Klaus's lie.

What on earth would her friends think of her if they knew she was crazed for Klaus's blood and not in the wanting to kill him way. But also why would Klaus help her cover it up?


	6. Chapter 6

[Caroline is dreaming]

 _His hands were on her lower back, digging into her. Pulling her so close she couldn't resist, his collar bone at mouth level, he was giving himself to her. They both leaned in, fangs out, grazing softly at each other's necks at first, until they both sank deep into each other at the same time._

 _The embrace turned hotter, as they lapped up some but let the blood drip from their wounds down each other. Noticing now, the sensation was even more heightened because they were both standing there naked, pressed against each other, slick with blood pouring down._

 _His hand went to grab the back of her neck, a rough movement bringing her eyes up to his. Both veined, her eyes dilated and submissive, his flickered to the black and yellow wolf's eyes, yanking her hair back and he sank his teeth into the very front of her throat, forcefully, Caroline felt he was ripping out her esophagus._

 _She snapped up in bed, reaching for her throat instinctively, she sighs it was just another dream lingering._

 _A chuckle comes from near her window, her eyes follow there, and Klaus is sitting, leaned against the window sill laughing at her._

" _Now, love, what have you been dreaming of me?" he sped from his place by the window and onto her bed, kneeling over her covered sprawled out legs._

 _His necklaces slipped out of his shirt as his face looked down so close at her, she grabbed them and pulled him down to her and smashed her mouth against his, more laugher from him echoed._

* * *

Caroline's phone beeped twice, really breaking her out of this confusing dream state, she ran her hand down her face waking up for real. Groggily grabbed her phone from her nightstand, thankfully not cracking the screen anymore than she already had. Glaring at text alerts from Damon and Alaric, she looked back to the table, another jewelry box.

Her brow furrowed, she snatched up the box and huffed, the smell of Klaus's fingers lingered from her dream and on this box. She felt the thirst in the back of her throat. How could he be giving her more jewelry, after she bit him last night, and after that kiss, she thought, what on earth are they doing.

Realizing now it wasn't jewelry, it was a parchment drawing of her, next to a horse, she smiled softly at it. The handwritten note at the bottom said, "I'd love to see you again, Fondly Klaus" It really did look like her, how could he have remembered her every detail like that, just from memory, she thought.

She tucked the drawing safely into the next blank page of her diary. The diary she hasn't been using much at all these days since turning into a vampire. Everything in her life had changed when she had, her emotions running so hot and cold and intense, she hasn't wanted to write it down, to relive it yet.

Caroline groaned again when her phone beeped, as a recall of the texts she still hasn't read. Finally looking at them, she realizes Damon and Alaric have a scheme to use her to distract Klaus tonight, so that they can try and dagger Elijah or Kol, who will be linked to all the other original children.

She grabbed a bag of blood, she was starving, out of the cooler she kept hidden under her bed and laid back down. Sighing loudly, her friends don't know that she's been constantly dreaming about Klaus since the day she met him. How could they know that asking her to be the distraction is breaking her every will and control over the power he seems to have over her body and emotions.

Her thoughts went to the drawing, at least he also wants to see her too, maybe he can help explain why all this is happening and why he helped cover it up after the ball.


	7. Chapter 7

**Season 3 Ep 15: All my Children**

Caroline stalks into the Grill, head held up high, knowing she put a lot of effort into her all black "distraction outfit". She glances at Alaric, confirming the plan is on.

Kol points over to her from the bar, as she unbuttons her coat, "I remember her from last night. She looks like a tasty little thing."

Klaus follows his gaze and snarls, "Say another word and I'll tear out your liver." to his brother, as she gets closer he lightens the mood, "Caroline!"

She knowingly crosses her arms over her opened coat, pushing her boobs up towards her throat, "Oh, it's you."

They weren't too close, so she said that snarkily, she could obviously feel his power, but it wasn't crushing her confidence just yet.

"Join us for a drink?" he asks, hopeful.

"Mmm, I'd rather die of thirst. But thanks." She turns and leaves with a dramatic flair, that begged for her to be followed, trying to recall she just drank down three bags of blood today, she shouldn't be thirsty at all.

Klaus smirks, taking her up on that challenge, he nods at Kol, leaving his drink on the bartop, and walks after her and out across the street.

"Caroline!" he called, lets out a sigh when she does stop and turns to face him.

"Are you serious?" she backs away from him, trying to keep her ground so she can stick to the boys' plans of a distraction.

He follows her steps, leaving just a few feet between them. Caroline stops her breathing. If she can't smell him, maybe she can control herself.

"Don't be angry, love. We had a little spat. I'm over it already." he grins at her.

"Ah, well, I'm not." her eyes flashed to his, a little spat? Is that what he called her feeding off him and making out with him like an animal in heat?

"How can I acquit myself?" he asks, more somberly.

Her face shows her curiosity, he's asking her what he can do to make this better? This whole time, Caroline had been blaming it on herself, she snaps away from those self deprecating thoughts.

"You and your expensive jewelry and your romantic drawings can leave me alone."

"Oh, come on, take a chance, Caroline. Talk to me." Klaus pleads, sits down on the nearest bench, "get to know me. I dare you." his eyes glitter at her as he smirks.

She feels a lot less confident now, damn why does he have to be so charming, playing on all her childish buttons, daring her. She looks to her feet, leaning back away from his powerful scent, she closes her eyes trying to regain some composure,

"Just to be clear," she says, testing her voice, "I'm too smart to be seduced by you."

Klaus's smile gets bigger, "Well, that's exactly why I like you."

His eyes lowered as she sat on the bench next to him, he gave her a second to settle herself further, he could tell his very presence was doing something to her, even though she was trying with all her might to stay on top of it.

"So," she squeaked out, "what do you want to talk about?"

"I think you know," he whispered in a serious tone, as he lifted his right hand the one between them, the one she fed from just the other night and nights before that.

She cleared her throat a little to break the tension she felt, looking the opposite way, it was the only way she can get through this conversation. She felt his eyes on her, his curiosity was compelling her to put the words together.

"I, uh." she stuttered first, "I'm sorry." she knew she shouldn't have bit him, she felt extremely wrong, overstepping her bounds.

Klaus laughed a bit and she remembered the sound from her dream earlier that day, "Oh great, yeah it's gotta be a joke" she accused and frowned.

He turned his body towards her more, even though she refused to look at him, only a foot between them, her goosebumps rose as he got closer and said "It's not a joke, Caroline. Just surprising, you're apologizing to me, when I was the one who kissed you."

Caroline let herself turn her head in his direction a bit, "Yeah, um. Exactly why did you?!" Her tone picked up at the end. This wasn't her fault, she realized finally, he went out of bounds and got so close to her, he basically invited her into his embrace. She was feeling slighted, about the kiss only now, she had vamped out because of his kiss.

He was smiling again, she can tell, even with her head turned away.

"I had confessed my feelings for you," he paused, "it's in my nature, to take advantage of opportunities you provide" he whispered seductively, leaned towards her more.

She couldn't stand the closeness, his scent was still prevalent even though she had stopped her breathing. So she stood up fast, and took a step away, facing him, "Keep your distance," she warned, "don't think, for one second, that this is another opportunity" Caroline had to get back her self control.

He settled back on the bench putting his arms along the back, a gesture that said he'd stay put and let her run this show.

She appreciated that. She was a good five feet from him now, her fortitude was gaining on her now, farther away, she can look him in the eye.

"What is your blood doing to me?"

Klaus shrugged, pursed his lips a bit, "You think it's my blood, love?"

"Well, yeah it's not you and your attempts at flirting," She said cuttingly, "It's gotta be chemical."

He smirked at her slightly, "What is it making you feel?" he whispered, lowering his voice as he leaned slightly forward but still making her at ease that he wouldn't stand up.

She blushed immediately, thinking about her thirst, her insatiable hunger, and looked down, "It's nothing... nothing I can't handle myself," she lied meekly.

He gave her the silence for a moment, until he moved on "You know, when I came in to your room to leave you those gifts, you seemed to be very preoccupied with some kind of dreams." his eyebrow picked up and tried to see her expression.

As she came to the realization, he was really in her space while she slept, possibly seeing her inner desires, much like her last dream. The illusion she somehow had that she was safe, that any of them were safe against him, when he literally could sneak in and stake them all in their sleep. Caroline didn't know what to say, shocked, her mouth opened as if she was about to.

[Meanwhile back in the Grill, Kol was trying to hit on Alaric's new girlfriend, Meredith. It gets heated fast, Meredith slaps Kol's hand away from her and Alaric thinks of the plan and steps in, "defending her honor", stabbing Kol with the dagger.]

Klaus suddenly feels a pain in his chest, and stands up fast, Caroline hardly has time to side step him.

He looks at her, "What did you do?",

She's confused, "Nothing" had she done something? She didn't think it was time at all, the boys couldn't have already completed the spell or the daggering could they?

Klaus grabs her arms forcefully, she is overwhelmed by his scent immediately, "What did you do?!" he yells at her.

"I didn't do anything," she whispers her eyes falling shut, his blood through his hands, through her jacket. The trance like state, she went in at the ball, taking over her yet again it seemed.

His face softens at her, but then realizes, and turns away from her, "Kol" is all he says before he speeds away to see Stephen, Damon and Alaric, dragging Kol's daggered body down the alley by the Grill.

* * *

 **Thank you to all that are following and to those reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

Caroline followed him but stayed halfway up the stairs.

She watches as Klaus, pulls the dagger violently fast from Kol's body and promptly throws Stephen and Alaric out of his way. Damon and Klaus face off.

"I should have killed you months ago." he spat in Damon's direction.

"Do it." Damon quipped back, "You know that I'm friends with your dear mummy? Yeah, we have a lot in common, actually. She hates you as much as I do, she's trying to kill you in fact."

Klaus went to pounce on him, but Elijah's loud voice from behind Caroline shouted, "Leave him, we still need him"

Caroline slid quickly to the wall as Elijah jumped down the stairs.

Klaus's voice sounded, "What has mother done?" he was totally out of the loop on all this.

Elijah ignored Klaus's question and spoke directly to Damon "You tell me where the witches are or I'll have Rebekah kill Elena right now."

Caroline watches the faces of all the boys. Stephen and Damon are worried for Elena, Alaric scared was trying to get away, back through the Grill. Klaus's face is darkened as well by the mention of Elena because her blood was needed for his hybrids, which makes her feel a pang of jealousy.

"We will bring you to them." Damon starts off, and they all follow him. He glares at Caroline as he passes her on the steps "You had one job." he growls out beratingly.

Klaus glances to Caroline, her eyes are worried, and she hopes he sees she's sorry that she had lead him into this distraction.

He huffs as he passes her, not quite sure why he isn't more angry at her for her deception. But, he had bigger fish to fry, over his mother trying to kill them all.

After all the boys were gone, Caroline slid down the stair wall she was pressed against and breathes in sobbing over the stress. She felt like hyperventilating, she hadn't been breathing at all before in an attempt to close herself off from Klaus, and now after watching him hurt her friends, which was wrongly satisfying to her, she can't control the guilt and lust she's feeling and she gives into the crying.

* * *

At the old witches house, Stephen and Damon debate about what Elena would want, concerning killing Klaus and the spell that was happening. They had led the Mikaelson boys directly to Esther and Finn in the spell circle.

Klaus goes to provoke his mother to stop this, but his threat to send her back to hell, only prompts her to reveal her true thoughts of him.

"For a thousand years, I've been forced to watch you. Felt the pain of every victim, suffered as they suffered, while you shed their blood. You are an abomination. You're a curse on this Earth. Stretched out over generations. If you've come to plead for your life, I'm sorry, you've wasted your time."

Stephen and Damon are in the house taking matters into their own hands. Damon bites his wrist and forces Abby to drink from him, then kills her quickly, so the bond between her and Bonnie is broken, Esther can not complete her spell.

Klaus stares into the flames as Esther and Finn escape into the night, his thoughts reflecting on knowing what he's done over the centuries and to have it thrown back into his face by his own mother.

* * *

Caroline's finally calming down on the steps outside the Grill, when her phone rings.

"Stephen, what happened?!" she can't help but be concerned.

"It's Abby, Bonnie needs you."

Caroline rushes up to help her best friend, for the moment completely distracted from her Klaus situation.

* * *

Back at the Mikaelson's mansion, Klaus is finally dealing with everything from tonight.

Esther's words kept repeating in his head and he couldn't shake the feeling of what could have been, remorse? He hadn't felt any of that in so long. Maybe it was breaking his curse that is making him a wimp, he thought.

Accomplishing something he always wanted to and now that part of his life was complete. Klaus thought to what he'd envisioned doing now and drifted to what he felt about Caroline.

He had been intrigued by Caroline's admission that she was being affected by him, her dreams were proof of that. But now he knows she was only placed in front of him by the Salvatore's, it was all a lie and what a good liar she had been.

He growled and grabbed his newest sketchbook, ripping out the pages. The sketches of her face, so many pages, he ripped each one, trying not to linger on them, throwing them right into the fire. His sighs taking over him, he felt so used.


	9. Chapter 9

**Season 3 Ep 20: Do not go gentle**

Rebekah came to see him a few days later, he was painting out his feelings. A dark and desolate abstract with only some gold in the center, which he was covering up more and more as he layered the black paints.

She gave him what she told him was the last of the white oak stakes that could kill them and he threw it into the fire to burn without any hesitation.

"Now that that's settled, pack your bags, we're leaving." he commanded her.

She was shocked "Today?" he looked at her and she faltered a bit, what he didn't know was that he was really speaking with Esther in Rebekah's body.

Esther couldn't have them leaving town before her spell was finished. "But tonight is the decade dance. I'm head of the committee, we have to go."

He turns from his false sister back to his painting, "I'm not going to any dance."

"Caroline will be there." she pleaded, knowing his feelings for her hadn't been squashed that easily.

He looked longingly at the golden part of the painting he had left, did he leave it subconsciously, to signify Caroline?

He sighed. "Okay, fine. One last hoorah." he obliged.

* * *

Caroline was getting ready for the 20's Decade Dance, sighing at herself as she put in her earrings and admired herself in the mirror.

Her mind drifted to Klaus, for the millionth time. She hadn't seen him in a few days, not since he beat up Stephen and Alaric in the alley by the Grill.

She noted that, at least, the dreams had become a tiny less bloody and passionate. He was always in them, always playing, laughing, watching her every move, distracting her from all that's been going on with her friends and the danger of trying to kill the originals. Only nearing the end of her dreams would there be his blood, her blood, their blood and she'd shake awake, much like now, forcing herself away from remembering her dreams.

Now that her flapper ensemble was complete, she opened her cooler and ripped open a bag of blood with her teeth. Her thirst these days had been unquenchable. Normally she'd only needed one whole bag a day. But it seemed her favorite B+ wasn't doing it for her as it used to.

She was up to drinking four bags daily now, and her supply was dwindling, she honestly didn't think she'd be able to get through tomorrow.

* * *

[Mystic Falls High School]

Matt and Caroline were just talking, casually, as he filled up the ice for her at the dance. She was trying to pry information from him over if he and Elena would bet back together, which she'd certainly prefer.

She totally doesn't want Matt wrapped up around some compelling vampire chick again. Elena isn't the safest bet, but at least they had a good history growing up together, Matt would be good for her right now.

Matt spots Tyler walk onto the dance floor, saying hello to people, so he cuts her off, "What is he doing here?" he says accusingly and shocked.

Caroline huffs, just as shocked as Matt. Tyler shouldn't be here, he should be off somewhere far away trying to break his sire bond, steering clear of Klaus completely! Plus he hasn't called her since that silly voicemail he left and that had be almost a whole two months ago. What a jerk. Occasional texts do not count as make a healthy relationship!

She storms over to Tyler.

"Are you crazy? If Klaus sees you…"

"What's he gonna do? Draw you another picture?" Tyler laughs playfully.

She recalled that Elena let the drawing secret slip, after Caroline had begrudgingly confided in her, she frowned more.

Tyler reached for her hand.

"Tyler, this isn't a joke!" she avoids his hand, not wanting to let him win her over.

"I can pretend I'm sired still, if I have to. But I'm not gonna hide away while he's macking all over you."

Although she was not happy about his absence, in every sense, his cute jealousy does make Caroline smile and accept his hands in hers.

A distant feeling of hunger makes it up to her chest. If her stomach could, it would growl.

"Tyler, you don't need to be jealous of Klaus." she said breathing in, something about Tyler's scent was oddly familiar in the Klaus way, she had never noticed it before now.

"I am jealous, but I'm also competitive." he winked at her.

She was staring into his eyes, Tyler was good looking, and bit her lip lightly then smiled softly and mischievously.

"Come with me." She pulled his arm, he struggled against her grip to keep up and was moving them away from the dance and into of of the classrooms.

* * *

 **I know these chapters are short, but trust me, it's about to get so good in the next one! I hope you follow!**


	10. Chapter 10

Klaus had resigned his pride, knowing he'd want to see Caroline again, although she had been used as a pawn against him. He even gotten dressed for this silly dance, his light gray suit, vest, slate blue tie. It's something very similar to what he'd actually owned during the 1920's.

He hadn't seen Rebekah since this morning, but assumed she must already be here at the school, doing her best to play the vapid high school teen which wasn't so far from her actual personality.

He scanned the crowd, effortlessly finding Caroline's glowing golden hair, her red fringe flapper dress suited her nicely, he thought. But then he realized what she was doing. Dragging his hybrid, Tyler, off and out of the room.

He growled internally, firstly because that kid causes him nothing but trouble. Since he disappeared weeks earlier, Klaus assumed he must have found a way to break the sire bond, because he had not been able to call Tyler back to him. Secondly, Klaus didn't like the relationship Caroline had with him.

Why did she still want Tyler, the weaker beta, to Klaus's alpha?

Klaus made certain not to catch anyone else's eyes as he followed to where Caroline must have brought Tyler.

He heard their voices coming from a closed and darkened classroom a little bit aways from the dance doors. He waited pressed his back against the adjacent lockers, listening in. He wanted to startle them at just the right moment, that way he can finally kill Tyler.

"Caroline, you want to do this right here?" Tyler smiled and laughed huskily.

Caroline seemed a little out of character, being all pushy with him, kissing him roughly and pulling his jacket off.

She just purred in reply. The more clothes she pulled off of him the stronger the scent of him, the scent of Klaus in him, became. She scratched her nails down his arms and ripped open a few of his shirt buttons, just enough to expose his neck to her.

Tyler wasn't used to her being so aggressive, but he couldn't deny he didn't like it.

Klaus was outside, frowning, he didn't want to listen to all this, and was about to make his way in, when he heard Tyler's groaning yelp of pain.

His eyebrows went up, what is she doing to him, he wondered, the kinky minx. He paused to listen yet again. He only heard the thumping hearts and smell of blood, his hybrid's blood.

He jerked the door open and into the classroom, the sight was beautifully monstrous.

Caroline's face was buried deep into Tyler's neck, her hands were crushing and holding him by the arms to her tightly as she drained him effortlessly.

Klaus "tsked" at her chidingly, "What are you up to in here, love?"

She hadn't flinched when the door was opened and now that he spoke, she didn't unlatch from Tyler's neck when she heard him.

Her veined and lustful vampire eyes just looked up at him with a glare, daring him, he thought, to do something to stop her feeding on his hybrid.

When he did nothing, Caroline kept eye contact with Klaus, raised her bite ever so slightly, and then closed her eyes with a snap down, biting another chunk into Tyler.

Tyler's body was getting heavy in her arms as he was losing all the blood which controlled him.

Klaus was enthralled by her, he'd never seen anything so grotesque and gorgeous in this century, and certainly not acted out for him, by some young vampire he was quite taken with.

After another minute, Klaus could tell that Tyler was drained within a drop of his life, he wanted to see what she'd do with him after she couldn't feed anymore.

She didn't disappoint. Her hand, now powered by all of Tyler's hybrid blood, easily punctured the weak hybrids chest and ripped the sucked dry heart right out of him.

She let his bloodless body fall to the linoleum classroom floor and held on to the heart. Her hand like a claw between them, her veins and fangs still out, while she yet again made and held eye contact with Klaus.

Klaus couldn't move, he thought of saying something, he opened his mouth. He briefly wondered how she, just a vampire, had the strength to overtake his hybrid so easily.

Caroline in her killing state, took the opportunity and sped towards him, throwing the heart to the floor in the process.

She grabbed Klaus to her and with Tyler's blood still on her lips, she kissed him roughly. He gave in to it as well, until she bit his bottom lip.

Then the thought of Tyler's lesser hybrid blood mixing with his own disgusted him and he pushed her away. Which, he noted, was a bit more difficult than it ever had been, her strength had certainly increased since their last encounter.

Once pushed away from Klaus, Caroline glared at him, hungrily again for a moment, before his lip healed and he wiped Tyler's unwanted blood off of them with the back of his sleeve.

This act was as if he was wiping her mouth off of his, in clear disgust, the anger of his repulsion she felt must have pulled Caroline out of her ripper frenzy.

Her fangs retracted, this time was clearer, she knew what she did immediately. Caroline looked down at Tyler's desiccated body, tears whelmed up as she saw exactly the consequence of what she had done.

Klaus considered her, curiosity over her actions was deep. He watched as her facial expressions betrayed her turmoil. He was seeing her blaming herself for her vicious tendencies towards her hybrid ex-boyfriend.

Her blood covered hands went up to her shocked open mouth, Caroline had totally lost control of herself.

She knew, well at least she thought, she was just bringing Tyler into the classroom for some much needed hot hybrid sex. How on earth had she let the scent of his blood take over her so much.

"It's okay." Klaus's voice startled her, she looked up from Tyler's body to Klaus, a few tears slowly trickling down her face.

"It's not." she whispered.


	11. Chapter 11

Klaus made his way over to her slowly, testing the waters with this girl who challenged everything he knew of young vampires. Would she withdraw from him as she's done all the times before? Or would she try and drink from him again?

Caroline felt like hyperventilating, she couldn't control her breathing. The power of Tyler's blood, wasn't nearly as strong as Klaus's, but it coursed through her veins, taking her already heightened vampire senses above and beyond what she'd already felt.

As Klaus drew closer to her, she was acutely aware of his blood, his scent, even more than ever. But she must have been a bit sedated on Tyler's blood, she could actually stand being touched by Klaus, without going into full on trance.

"Come now, love." He coaxed her gently.

He didn't have a real plan, but figured it'd be best to get her away from Tyler's dead body which was causing her so much anguish. She let him take her elbow lightly.

They flashed into the hallway, thankfully no one was out there. Klaus fidgeted with his pocket for second and handed her his handkerchief, one that matched his tie exactly.

She subconsciously took it and began wiping the remnants of Tyler's blood away from her mouth.

Klaus had his hand on the small of her back, gliding her to the nearest exit. They had very nearly walked right out into the parking lot, but a line of salt on the ground held them back.

Caroline was too distracted to notice really, she just leaned into Klaus, as their stopping pushed them together.

"What is this?" He asked aloud to no one in particular, very aware of Caroline's soft hair against his cheek.

Stephen was near, "Your mother's back." he paused and looked at Caroline's blood stained lips, "What are you doing with Caroline?"

Klaus raised an eyebrow to the Salvatore and considered her, almost now tranced form, sidled up by him. He stared back at Stephen and he put his arm around her waist more protectively,

"Didn't you know? She's into me." he said as snarkily as he meant it. Throwing it back in Stephen's face that they had used her as a distraction at least once before.

Stephen looked darkly at him, but Caroline's lack of response seemed to suggest she had no objections to being with Klaus right now, and he knew she was certainly taking vervain, she couldn't be compelled, so he let it be,

"Bonnie is inside, she's trying to find a loophole to get us out of here."

"Great." Klaus could at least appreciate the team who, despite their usual thwarting of his own carefully laid plans, was already making strides to solve their little captured problem. He was in a rush to get Caroline out of there.

Stephen lead them to the classroom Bonnie was lighting candles in.

"What's taking so long!" Klaus rushed to Jamie, Bonnie's date, choking him for leverage, "Now work your magic, witch, or I'll start killing people you fancy."

Stephen knew better than to try to physically break Klaus away from the human boy, so instead used some psychology on him, "Don't be stupid, Klaus. Bonnie doesn't give a damn about us. The only reason she's helping us right now is to save Caroline and Tyler. You start killing the people she cares about, she'll tell us all to go to hell."

At the mention of Tyler's name, Klaus looked to Caroline who had yelped out a tiny sob.

He dropped the boy and swept to her side. He knew Stephen was looking at them, trying to rule out what had happened between them. It wasn't every day you saw Klaus sticking up for someone, being compassionate, he didn't do that, not even for his own sister Rebekah.

Damon had entered saying something about Jeremy's blood and how it can be a locator spell for Esther. Bonnie complained to him, something about morals and turning Abby into a vampire.

Klaus couldn't listen to it anymore, "Let's cut the dramatics and begin, shall we?!"

Bonnie looked at Klaus, holding Caroline so gently and something in her warmed, she nodded, focusing back on the map and she started her locator spell with the vial of Jeremy's blood.

* * *

Finally the salt boundary was broken, they all fled the school and went to the old cemetery.

Klaus knew then that his mother, Esther, had been killed by Alaric and he was in transition to be a vampire. Caroline was still by his side, even though her friends had given them odd looks. He would rather stay with her, but he had to go clean up the mess Esther had made for him and his family.

Alaric made the dark choice of not feeding on human blood, which means his transition to vampire would kill him. In no time, the "good" guys were all sad, surrounding the Salvatore mausoleum which Alaric had chosen to bide his final time in.

Stephen had always been nearby,

"Make sure she's alright?" Klaus asked softly, for Caroline of him.

Stephen looked at him deeply, wondering really now, what had gone on between them that night and nodded slowly.

Of course he'd look after Caroline, she's one of his best friends, his confidant, so much like Lexi. Caroline had been his guide through so many blood lust struggles already.

As Stephen moved to Caroline's side and Klaus stepped away, Caroline made a moan of a noise towards Klaus, as if she missed his touch already.

His eyes never left her somber ones, but he continued to speak with Stephen,

"Tyler attacked her, jealousy over me, I presume," he lied easily, "I had to kill him for her safety."

And there it was. Caroline's eyes snapped open. Clearing her head, now out of Klaus's immediate vicinity.

Did Stephen truly believe this? She guessed it was entirely more believable than the truth, that she, and not Klaus, had drained Tyler and ripped his heart out.

As she thought about it, tears ran freely again down her face, as she struggled to hold it together. She was a monster.

Stephen was never much a fan of the Tyler boy and hadn't reacted much to the fact Klaus killed one of his own hybrids, he definitely figured it was going to happen in due time anyway.

Though Stephen was even more perplexed by the fact Klaus killed for Caroline's safety. There must have been something more between them that the others hadn't seen.

Stephen just nodded at Klaus, finally thinking he understood the draw Klaus had over Caroline at the moment. Stephen thought, she wasn't pretending to be a distraction for them tonight, she honestly felt grateful to Klaus saving her life.

Klaus almost reached a hand back towards Caroline, but thought better of it, seeing her eyes covered in tears for her actions tonight, knew she'd need some time to get over her kill.

One final nod to Stephen and he left to gather Esther's body.


	12. Chapter 12

A few days had passed, the funeral ceremonies for Alaric and Tyler passed uneventfully and sadly.

Their lives were quiet now, disturbingly quiet and somber. For all any of them knew, Klaus and the rest of the Originals had left town finally, now that their mother was back in her grave and Klaus had a sizable group of hybrids already at his beck and call.

Stephen had told the group that Klaus was the one to kill Tyler and that was the lie everyone believed.

They had been trying to console Caroline about it, especially Stephen, was trying to be there for her, but saw it wasn't working and she withdrew from their group more and more each day.

* * *

Bonnie showed up at her house. Caroline's mother had let her in, thinking it'd be good for her to be with her best friend.

"How're you holding up?" Bonnie went to soothe her friend, reaching for her upper arm.

Caroline flinched away, "Please don't, Bon."

Her friend's face frowned deeply, knowing she had an issue when Caroline had first turned into a vampire, but no longer. She opened her mouth to speak again, but Caroline cut her off,

"I'm a monster. I don't want to hurt you too." She tried to relay the truth to Bonnie in that look she gave her. That she had killed Tyler, it wasn't Klaus.

Bonnie just sighed, "I'm here for you, whenever you're ready…" she shifted towards Caroline, looking in her eyes directly, "Monster or not, you're my friend and I can see your light."

She felt hot tears dropping down her face, Bonnie's friendship meant so much to her. Bonnie reached up, but shied away from touching her again and softly excused herself.

* * *

Caroline cried over everything that night. Not just the fact that she killed Tyler, but that she was a danger to all of her friends as well. She had no control at the school that night. Only after Klaus said, whatever he said, to her and brought her back to reality, did her eyes open to find she really did drain Tyler to his last heartbeat.

The Salvatore's, logically, but wrongly, thought it was the murder of Klaus's very first successful hybrid at his own hands, that led Klaus to leave town. Though when they checked the Mikaelson mansion, it was still full of furniture, lights on, just no inkling of people.

The rest of them thought, even though the mansion was in tact, Klaus must have left. It's been too quiet if he were still in Mystic Falls. Knowing full well they'd protect Elena and keep her human, much like what he plotted at that dinner party before everything went so sour, after they woke up the original's mother. Klaus also had a group of hybrids already made, with Elena's extra blood, at his disposal, no need for him to stick around.

Little did they know, Klaus had his eyes on their young blonde vampire friend, at this very minute, watching as she curled and writhed in anguish in her own bed out of pure emotional pain.

* * *

Bonnie had just calmed herself down into a meditative state. With all the funerals of her fallen friends, tonight she knew she needed the time, to be alone and center herself.

She sat cross legged on the floor of her bedroom, her arms out, propped her wrists on her knees. The candles circling her lit as soon as she closed her eyes.

As Bonnie expelled her breath, the flames flickered and she found herself on a balcony.

 _The sunlight was hazy and warm against her hands that gripped the curved wrought iron. She looked out to the beautiful vineyard landscape outstretched before her._

 _There was a wholeness she felt, the smell of the air was sweet and wrapped around her comfortingly. This place was at peace._

 _She lingered on that view and that feeling, until she heard a soft giggle behind her. Turning she realized the two french doors to where she stood, were wide open into a bedroom. White sheer curtains graced her sides as she took a step to look further inside._

 _Bonnie could see the huge king bed, covered in all white linen, "Caroline?" she thought in her mediation, it was probably only in her head and not spoken._

 _She confirmed with another step forward that was indeed Caroline in the bed, naked but wrapped with layers of the white cotton, she looked like an angel, the sunlight radiating in on her._

 _A giggle escaped Caroline again and Bonnie watched as she rolled over, to another figure in the bed. Klaus._

 _Bonnie was shocked. She watched her best friend, in all her angelic pose, turn to a topless Klaus. He was laying on his back, eyes closed, one arm up behind his head, the other was curling around Caroline's now turned body._

 _Caroline leaned in and kissed his jaw twice, he smiled at her ministrations._

" _I'm hungry." Caroline whined slightly, Bonnie thought her voice sounded older than she could remember it._

 _Klaus turned his head in towards her, baring his neck more, bringing his arm from behind his head to rest on her waist._

" _Have at it, my love" he whispered back to her._

 _Bonnie's eyes opened even wider, watching Caroline nuzzle and kiss her face into his neck, and take a bite._

As soon as Caroline's fangs were deep in Klaus's throat, Bonnie snapped her eyes open in her bedroom.

Was that a premonition? Or was Bonnie's subconscious just projecting something she was feeling over the way Klaus had comforted her best friend after Tyler passed. She tried to shrug it away and willed her eyes to close again. That peaceful feeling came back.

* * *

Caroline found herself sleeping full days away, turning off her phone, ignoring her friends and her mother's weak attempts at trying to help her with her grief.

She figured, what's the point of staying a part of the group?

She had killed. KILLED!

And not just anyone, she killed Tyler, she drank him up with some blood lust she'd never even considered she had in her. She absolutely hated Damon and everyone's vying affection towards Elena was making her ill. Especially now that there was no danger, it'd turned into the teen drama filled plot of who will win the girl.

She sneered to herself at the thought and sipped a cup of bourbon and blood in her bedroom. She fiddled with her diary, opening it to just any random blank page, she started writing down her thoughts.

Tyler and her had a spotty past. He had been such a dick, using Matt's sister Vicky the way he did, murdering that girl in his father's study. Looking back over the way he tried to push her around too, even when she was trying with every ounce of her to help him with his werewolf transition.

She supposed it was the last of her humanity, her stupid childish insecurities, so much like her high school persona, that wanted to be popular and loved. She had put all her effort into her relationship with Tyler, convincing herself she loved him, that she needed him.

When Klaus came to town, he put Tyler's life on the line, when he first made him a hybrid, not knowing that the blood of Elena was needed at the time to make it successful. It was then, Caroline doubled down on her fake feelings for him.

Everyone in the group had someone, the anchor to their bonds to save Mystic Falls, their focus, why shouldn't Caroline have Tyler act as that for her.

Much of that changed though, quite soon after. In near succession, Tyler had bit her and then he had a direct correlation to the death of her father.

The only one she could stand was Bonnie. They knew each other since they were kids, acting like silly little girls together. She loved her, her friendship with her was epic. Bonnie had seen her at her best and the absolute worst and always forgave her, was there for her. She couldn't give up Bonnie. But the rest of them be damned.

She re-read her journaled thoughts briefly. Her mind flickered in guilt, that she shouldn't speak so ill of the dead. But she was the dead, wasn't she? She's vampire now, why should she care as deeply anymore, what was the point.

Caroline downed the rest of her drink and miscalculated, slamming the cup down too hard, cracking the bottom. She shrugged it off, because breaking stuff has been happening a bunch lately, when the corner of a parchment slid from the pages she no longer held down with her writing.

She deftly pulled it from the pages and saw it was the drawing Klaus had made for her, the one Tyler was jealous over.

She rubbed her fingers over the smudging brown chalk pastels and her mind turned to Klaus.

Closing her eyes she could recall the smell of him, the power in him, the first time, on her birthday, when she fed from him.

Her dreams still hadn't returned to normal but they were definitely less sexual after draining Tyler. More so dreams of Klaus cooing her, helping her getting to the cemetery to see the others, his hands on her the whole way and how good they felt. Although a few times dream Klaus was brutally laughing in her face at the monster she'd become or maybe the monster he knew she always had in her.

Her thirst, as well, hasn't been too terrible as it was at first, though she was still going through blood bags more often than not.

Plus, she thought, as she picked up the whole bottle of bourbon to her lips, the liquor helped too.


	13. Chapter 13

Caroline awoke from another feverish guilt dream, where Klaus taunted and laughed at her after she dropped Tyler's body in that classroom. She almost yearned for the sexy blood dreams to come back, anything but these warped remembrances, that shuddered her humanity, that she must have really loved Tyler to a point.

She rolled over trying to grab the bottle of bourbon from her night stand. The clock read 9pm and there was just a drop left at the bottom of the bottle and she groaned loudly.

Her want of more bourbon outweighed her want to stay in bed forever, so she lazily got up.

She weakly opened her closet door, revealing her form in the full length mirror.

"Urg," she groaned again at her own appearance, dirty, greasy, days of bed mussed hair. Her lower lash line red from all the blood and bourbon she's been consuming.

She took off her pajama shorts, replaced them with a pair of light blue ripped jeans and some red velvet flats. She didn't bother removing her tank top or putting on a bra, instead she just chose a maroon loose fitting hoodie to cover herself up.

Pulling the hood up over her messy hair, she left through the window, because she heard her mother down in the kitchen and didn't want to have to lie and have any fake forced happy conversation at the moment.

* * *

She easily used her vampire speed to sneak into the local liquor store and stole a big bottle of the best bourbon they had. Laughing coldly, as she ruffled the clerk's hair, before speeding out past the next person who left the store.

Caroline flashed away, so she was out of the main town area. No more stores over on this side of town, just house after house. Quiet and dark, probably a school night but she had no idea because she hadn't been going. Not even the street lights had come on yet.

Tyler's house was somewhere back here, but as she uncorked the bottle, she couldn't care less to go by it.

She knew, Matt owned it now, Tyler had left the deed to him. Now that happened, she mused, she might not even be invited into the house anymore.

Good for Matt, she thought, it'll do him good to not have any vampires in his life anymore, away from his family home with his wrecked, abandoning mother and dead sister.

God, her thoughts were depressing. She chugged down some more bourbon, remembering her days of chanting "be positive" to everyone as it burned her throat.

When she pulled the bottle away from her lips, that's when she heard it. A soft rustle. There was something or someone out here with her.

She held the bottle by it's neck, down at her thigh now, taking a few more steps and focusing her senses on the noises, determining where they were and their next movement.

Caroline found it and in an instant, dodged the pounce of the snarling werewolf.

Her bottle of bourbon smashed in the throw of the dogs body to the side. She pouted towards the broken glass, then snarled, her attention back to the wolf who was picking itself back up to face her.

She smelt him. Her drunk addled mind thought, this must be a hybrid, it's not a full moon.

She used her careless but precise, drunk motions, to help her fight the wolf. She was fearless in the face of this danger, not caring about her safety, what did she worry about these days.

As it tried to bite her, she pushed it's leg back and heard the snap of it breaking under the pressure of her hands. The encumbrance and weight of her strength against this werewolf pleased and thrilled her.

In the stunned moment when the wolf tried to heal itself, Caroline didn't think twice and sank her teeth down into the animal's neck. The fur tousled up against her face and soon was matted down by the thick heavy blood she let spill out of the poor pet.

The scent of Klaus's power was hardly there in this one, she pouted. She drank still, darkly thinking it was only fitting she drink him, since the dog had broken her bourbon.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk" she heard someone clicking their tongue at her from a distance.

She looked up to see a composed Klaus walking towards her, with each step he took, it seemed like the street lights lit up as he came closer, like magic.

Drunk, depressed and freshly fed Caroline was intrigued by seeing him. Everyone thought he'd left town more than a week ago now. She threw his limp, drained hybrid puppy off to the side without remorse.

Klaus pouted a little at the loss of another one of his army, but it wouldn't be a problem for long. The sultry look Caroline was giving him from under that hoodie was too much to bear giving a damn.

"Miss me, love?" he taunted her.

As he got closer, she could smell what she always remembered in her dreams, the scent she wished his hybrid pup had more of.

He glanced and saw the broken glass on the side of the street and looked back to her stopping a few feet away, he chuckled, so much like her dreams again, "and drunk to boot. Would you like to have a little fun?"

Caroline didn't say anything, but he could see in her eyes she was very much willing to play along.

He stepped extremely close to her and pulled down her hood quickly.

He had been peeking through her windows for days now, as she slept, drank and drawled in that diary of hers. Seeing her up close and messy like this was making him grin right into her face.

Caroline breathed him in deeply, the last hybrid pups blood still in her throat, protected her from the full effect Klaus's presence has been having on her. His presence now both worried and excited her.

She went to grab at him, but he was too quick.

She darted her eyes to him, as he was already nearly out of sight, down the street. His grinning white teeth shown under the streetlights and his scent left a trail for her, she went to follow.

They played this way for a while. He would run, zig zagging through the side streets, pausing every so often, shortly, to make sure she was still following.

She felt fantastic, chasing his scent was even better than the bourbon for her attitude.

He kept it up until they were directly outside of his own house, the Mikaelson's mansion.

Caroline laughed wholeheartedly, a sound she nearly forgot she could make. When she found him at a full stop she ran headlong into him, with her fed power, grabbing his biceps through his coat.

"Gotcha," she giggled up at him, swinging against him with the momentum for a second.

He was struck by her grip on his arms for a second, before she loosened up,

"I let you." he whispered darkly and tapped the tip of her nose with his hand he'd gotten free of her strong grasp.

Not a second later, he was up on the top deck of the house, three stories up. She balked at this, did he really jump all the way up there? Or did he just speed up through the house.

He smirked at her disbelief, he had to remember she was a young vampire, she wasn't sure of her abilities yet.

"Come on, jump." He taunted her to join him with a whisper she heard crisply, "unless you're too afraid." with that he turned away from her and walked into his house.

She pouted and then looked to the left and right of her down the street, no one was watching. Why was she feeling so insecure about trying?

She knew she's never jumped that high up before, maybe she should get a running start, so she sped down the street quick. Without too much hesitation she picked up as much speed towards his house and pushed up as hard as she could.

* * *

 **Ah this was one of my very favorite chapters to write, I love a badass Caroline :]**

 **I appreciate all the follows! Thank you and so much more is on it's way!**


	14. Chapter 14

Oh crap, she thought, she actually overestimated and jumped up higher than the deck he went in from.

Her ass hit his roof none too delicately and she slid down it and, trying to be graceful, onto the deck. Her tank and hoodie though, had tangled up in the slide down, so it looked more like a bulky crop top on her landing.

Her hands went to her shirts, to fix herself as she heard his laughter, like the dreams, she forgot what she was doing and growled, looking up.

He was walking towards her again, the smile on his face large and mischievous.

Klaus looked her up and down and settled for looking at her flat toned stomach for a moment until she finally pulled down her shirts. He kept his distance from her for now and their eyes met.

"What are you still doing here?" she finally asked, trying not to let his presence and smell weaken her.

"Oh just collecting my thoughts," he drawled, though she didn't know he was mocking what she's been doing in her bedroom this past week, "deciding what I'd like to do next, now that my family has left town, without me."

Caroline considered his answer, deeming it good enough, because he had just accomplished breaking his thousand year old wolf curse and creating a bunch of hybrids. What else could he possibly be interested in now.

She watched him, watching her, he didn't make any movements to get closer to her.

"Thirsty?"

His question startled her, she knew his scent was affecting her a bit, but didn't think her fangs had come out. He gestured inside, welcoming her.

She took a few steps inside and saw they were in sort of a living room, den type room. There was a bar, all in black shiny stone on the far wall. Golden lights lit up windowed cabinets, filled with glasses and rich dark colored liquor.

Klaus was there now removing his coat, behind the bar, a simple white shirt he had on underneath, his necklaces were tucked in but showing since the collar was low. Caroline stood there across the room from him, just watching his movements.

He had oranges, cherries, and some smaller bottles of things she didn't recognize around him. Caroline, being underage, didn't know much about drinks. She'd just been downing the bourbon straight for days much like she'd seen Damon and Stephen do.

She pulled her eyes away from the handsome Original vampire for a moment to take in the rest of her surroundings. Black leather furniture, gold and copper highlights every once in a while, a gray wooden floor. Two large doors to her left were closed and to her right was a large opening out into a dimly lit hallway.

The noise of glass on glass and a clink of an ice cube, as Klaus placed one of the cups he was holding onto the coffee table nearest her, brought her attention back to him.

He had moved away from the cup, opting for a chair farther away. He sat and made a gesture for her to come take hers.

Caroline went over slowly, keeping her wits about her. She felt the presence of others downstairs, she didn't know if she was just allowing some ambush or kidnapping to happen. Then again, she shrugged not caring, as she let herself sink into his couch. Maybe being kidnapped by him would be fun, she thought, and almost rolled her eyes at herself.

As if he knew what she was thinking, he answered her "Just a few more hybrids downstairs, love. They pose no threat to you… now at least." He turned his head to the open hallway and smiled softly, "Though, maybe you and your... appetite, may pose a threat to them." Klaus turned his head back to see her emotion at his accusation.

She took the cup he made her off the table and tested it out while she looked towards the hallway as well.

The drink was bitter and definitely tasted of the bourbon she was used to, but the orange and cherry juices mixed in made it extremely more easy to take down quickly.

She held back on finishing it though, her ingrained etiquette cropped up, especially since he has just made a jab about her thirst.

"My appetite..." she whispered, looking down she realized, she didn't feel guilty at all for killing that hybrid just now, she hadn't know the guy. Then again, if she could kill without the guilt, did she accidentally flip her humanity switch?

She worried, just because she didn't know the wolf and he attacked her first, he could have had a family, a life, people that needed him, and she took that all away. Caroline settled for answering in the simplest way, "You don't know what I'm feeling." and it had to be true because not even she knew exactly how she felt.

Klaus took her in, her ever changing expressions, from alert to worry and back again, and now to something he figured was trying to forget, a fake facade of uncaring. The messy hair covering her face as she looked away from him, her loose hoodie disguising her beautiful figure.

"Would you tell me?" he asked of her.

She looked at him now, sizing up his request to know or at least hear her feelings. She downed her drink, in a gulp, etiquette be damned.

"Maybe." she said as she got up and went to the bar without being invited, poured herself more straight bourbon from the most beautiful bottle he had.

He turned his body toward her but remained seated in the chair in front of the bar. This was as close as she's been to him inside the house and she was the one who initiated it. He watched her touch his things around the bar.

Klaus saw her pick up the small bottle of bitters he'd used in the old fashioned he made for her, as she scrunched up her nose reading the label. He couldn't help but smile at her adorable naivete.

Caroline then turned to the cutting board with the orange slices on it, grabbing one and using her finger to stir it into her drink. Then licking the liquor drops from her finger casually, as if he hadn't been watching her at all, he saw her pick up the small but sharp knife he had cut the slices with.

She coyly slid it into her hoodie's front pocket, as she touched some of the other bottles, his smile intensified, at the act of her stealing the knife.

"So this is it, huh," the sound of her voice made his eyes flicker to hers, "your crypt." she playfully exaggerated as she touched some shelves to the left of the bar, making her way round.

Her new drink in one hand, the other exploring and sipping as she went. Caroline knew she was being a bit much, but who cared, she was a killer, a monster, and so was he. She wanted to see how far he'd let her go, pushing his buttons and boundaries like he did to everyone else.

She had gotten all the way to the double closed doors. She settled her almost finished drink on the closest cabinet top and used two hands to swing the doors open with dramatic force. Her hoodie sides billowing out a bit from the rush of air.

There was a bedroom on the other side of the doors, sticking with the decor, all black with only tiny gold highlights.

Now she "tsked" her tongue a few times, mocking his tone with her for eating another hybrid, grabbing her drink and downing it, before entering the bedroom. The smell of him was so nice and strong in here, she thought.

"Not so very gentlemanly, inviting me up to your bedroom."

She spun a bit enjoying the lightness on her feet, the scent of him prevailing in this room, the feeling of her new fed drunkenness helping her keep loose.

Klaus had come to stand at the edge of the doorway, not crowding her, as she almost hoped he would have, "When did you ever think I was a gentleman?" he joked softly.

She giggled a bit, besides her dream version of Klaus, he really had been quite the gentleman to her. She swiftly sat down on the chest at the foot of the large king bed, covered in a black textured duvet.

"So what now, Niklaus?" she taunted. Her use of his full first name, as she over pronounced the k sound, made him smirk.

He hummed a little, thinking about his answer, before asking a question of his own, "What would you like to happen, Caroline?" his voice was pure seductive silk.

Caroline shut her eyes and grabbed on to the edge of the chest, scrunching her shoulders in to her neck and smiled as she felt the blood rush to her face, her dirty memories, his smell, the sexy blood dreams came to mind.

Klaus opened a dresser and before she knew it, she was hit in the face with a towel.

Her eyes snapped open, "Hey," she pouted but not really mad at all.

"I have some work to do. Why don't you enjoy the rooms, maybe get freshened up a bit" he suggested.

Her face turned into a slight frown for a second before she realized, again, she was looking like a huge mess, braless and dirty. It's been days since she cared enough to shower.

Before she could say yes to him though, he had left the room entirely. She got up and peeked into the living room outside and could only smell and guess where he had gone to in the house.

She looked back to the towel on the bed, then curiosity got her. She popped up and grabbed the door handles to close herself in to the bedroom. He's probably got an amazing shower, she scoffed.

* * *

 **Woo! I got my very first review! So glad you are liking it, I know it's sort of meandering at times, but I assure you the build up is the best part!**


	15. Chapter 15

Klaus did everything to keep himself away from the bedroom for at least two hours. He painted, getting distracted and careless because he could hear her upstairs, humming away in the shower, rummaging through his stuff. He was too excited she actually came inside the house with him.

Her actions lately had entirely sparked his interest. Not only was she sweet and lovely, albeit with annoying friends, but she had this bad girl side he wanted to see through. She was such a young girl, very new to being a vampire, her control was absolutely astounding all things considered.

He had dismissed the rest of the hybrids for the night, wanting the house to himself and Caroline.

Klaus knew, even if he hadn't been watching her for a week through her window, she wasn't in the proper mental state these days and he wouldn't take advantage, well not too much, at least. She was still coming to grips with killing, with taking what she wanted, whenever she wanted it. He smiled softly, remembering her delight in stealing in that liquor store tonight.

It's what drew him to her in the first place, her ambition but her reluctance to give in. She loved being a vampire, he could tell. Though even after her transition, she had this light, this struggle with, but yet, control over her humanity. She had shocked him, her actions with Tyler, now again with that hybrid just tonight, he couldn't have pegged that she had it in her.

Though, he did have a hand in it, he knew. He had commanded his sired hybrid tonight to go after her, he told him not to kill her, just attack. Klaus wanted to see her fight, a good fight always got him away from depressing thoughts, figured it'd help her feel better. Didn't really think she'd finish him so fast and go as far and as swiftly to kill his subordinate.

Collateral damage in the bigger picture, he thought, and it couldn't have gone better because she came home with him, he smirked.

He wandered slowly back up to the rooms, he hadn't heard anything from her in about ten minutes, even as hard as he was trying not to look at the time. He thought with brief panic that maybe she had left.

As he got nearer, he saw the bedroom doors were still closed. He knocked softly, still no sound from inside, he opened one door as gently as he could and there she was.

Still there, to his hope, in one of his black t-shirts and red boxers, laying sprawled, half on her stomach, over instead of under his covers. The fancy bourbon bottle was tipped and nearly empty in her outstretched arm, propped up mostly by pillows.

He shook his head smiling at the sight of her. This girl is really getting to him in the most natural state of her being.

* * *

[Caroline dreaming]

 _He was laughing, his perfect teeth and dimples, grinning, arms open to her. She rushed to him and the tone changed entirely, as if it turned night suddenly, his laugh silenced._

 _His scent enveloped her body in warmth and security. She wanted more and felt herself breathing him in to her, his chest under her cheek, she rubbed her face deeper and nipped at his collar bone._

Klaus was seated in the bedroom now, on the same chest at the foot of the bed she had been. But he was sitting with his legs up, crossed in front of him, sketch book in his lap facing her sleeping body.

He looked up as she purred into the down comforter under her cheek.

What's she dreaming about, he wondered, and let his mind think a few dirty thoughts of his own, focusing on his shirt, which was a bit too big for her, made its way up exposing more of her back, as she wiggled unconsciously in her sleep.

"What the hell!" her voice caught him off guard, he looked up to her, sitting up now, she scrambled her feet up hiding her body behind her knees, back against his headboard.

He regained his composure quickly and put on his favorite smirk. He tossed the sketchbook towards her onto the bed. Caroline tilted her chin towards it, to see a drawing of her sleeping, in that awkward drunken stretched position and she scoffed.

"Urg, how embarrassing." she covered her face.

"Well you did drink, practically _all_ my bourbon, in an hour. I'm surprised you woke up so soon." He looked at her eyes, it seems the liquor didn't last very long in her system.

"I'm hungry." She stated, as if that was reason enough for her to wake up with such force.

Klaus eyed her a bit, "Blood? You literally just drained one of my henchmen" his voice was exaggerated.

Her eyes dodged his.

"Well?" he asked, trying to see if it was really blood she was after.

"Ever since I had your blood…" she whispered, "I haven't been full."

She had her arms on her knees, her forehead resting on them so he could only see the top of her now clean hair.

He took a moment to think about what she'd just confessed to him. Since her birthday, which was almost two whole months ago now, she has been struggling with thirst? Because of him? Klaus guessed that did explain why she drank so much, while he watched secretly through her windows, but he had thought it was out of her depression.

She made no sign of moving, not even to look up at him and check his response to her news. Her embarrassment was in her face and she didn't want to him to see it.

The proximity to him, was making her flushed with his scent and her sleep muddled body, getting over the drunkenness more so now she was awake, especially since the relaxing dream of him, was making her feel very dazed.

Klaus leaned forward and flicked the sketchbook between them to the floor.

He slowly slid forward, moving on his knees off the chest and onto the bed towards her.

"Caroline," He whispered, ever so softly, he got close enough that he could gather her up in his arms, but didn't reach out yet to touch her, "what can I do to help?"

His scent, even stronger now, that he was knee to toe with her, was making her weak and lustful.

She picked up her head finally. Klaus saw tears welling up, but not falling, in her eyes.

She lowered her knees and scooted forward towards him from the head board, very slowly, her movements were being precisely determined by her, trying to be graceful. Putting her legs and arms slowly around him, her eyes now closed, trying to get over her fears of being so close to him and what it meant. She sat on the top of his kneeling thighs.

Caroline's warmth filled him and he wrapped his arms around her back, touching both her sides easily enveloping her. Klaus was amazed she'd offered herself in to his embrace so easily and was patting himself on the back mentally for getting her in his arms.

Her cheek so much like her dream smashed against his chest. They sat like that hugging and enjoying each other in both their loneliness for just moments, before Caroline couldn't help herself and started rubbing little circles with her fingers into his back.

His plain white shirt felt good against her face and she nuzzled into his chest, his smell was even nicer and different this close.

Klaus reveled in this closeness she was allowing him, he felt a solidarity he hadn't felt in centuries, or maybe ever, with her there in his arms, in his bed, just spending time in silence.

Caroline dragged a hand to his shirt's hem and tugged on it. Although he didn't want to break from the hug yet, he did encourage her with a nudge of his nose in her hair to help him off with it.

She took it in two hands and he raised his arms for her, in one fluid moment she sat taller and whipped it off to the other side of his room. These hands of hers now rubbed down his chest, between the two of them so close, and he placed his hands lightly on her hips.

He looked down at her, as she settled her cheek against him again, toying with his necklaces with her left, while her right hand returned to his side.

Klaus allowed his eyes to close, as she petted him so gently. It'd been a while since he'd let anyone get so close and relax him this way. He felt totally at home in her tiny hands and his cheek rested against her hair. She'd just used his shower, but she still smelt like her, lavender with a mix of honeyed vanilla, a very subtle scent but he knew it was her own.

He felt her face shift again, she breathed in deep, her lips on him now, right below his collar bone.

Caroline put her lips against the last bird from his tattoo, her eyes opened and glanced up to his chin and all she could see were those two cute vampire bite-esque birth marks on his neck.

The hunger coursed through her, from her stomach up her throat, and all the way to her eyes, she knew now without any guess her fangs were out, her eyes had changed.

She lowered her head again, kissing that bird again, before nipping at it, first a quick lick with the tip her tongue to see if he had an protests. Caroline was coherent for this, somewhat dazed from his scent as it drew her in, but it wasn't at all like the last times she fed from him.

Klaus hadn't moved a muscle to her action, he knew now as the heat grew through them both, she wanted to feed from him again. As soon as he had thought it, she did, a small almost innocuous bite, right through the bird.

The top of her bite above the collar bone, she kept her incisors in his flesh, while her bottom lip caught the blood running down, sucking down every drop.


	16. Chapter 16

Caroline's body was humming, amongst the heat and power of him, the scent was becoming her scent and she relished the feeling, never wanting it to end.

Klaus felt her muscles tense and release against him, as she sat there in his lap, writhing in seductive pleasure, again and again. Her small mouth working on his chest was turning him on, he sighed into it and she purred at his vocalization.

His hands ran up from her hips over his shirt she was wearing and paused briefly, looping his thumbs to the front of her armpits he pushed her back. Not enough to break her mouth from his collar bone, but enough to move her, as she fluidly lowered her legs under him to a lying position.

He kept his left hand on the side of her body, feeling the side of her breast against his palm, while he used the right hand to fix her hair under her head gently, not a knot or hair pulled in the process.

She noticed how gentle he was being, through all this, with him lying over her now, it just make her body ache for so much more, she was digging her nails into his back now. The new position made it easy for her to rub her legs against his, feeling more of his heat and hardness against her sinuous movements.

Klaus couldn't take much more of this, she was drinking a lot so far. Couldn't let her get all she wanted all at once, that's just not his style. So he held the back of her neck with his right hand, which was easy as it was still in her hair, and he leaned his body up away from her mouth.

Caroline moaned and opened her eyes, watching as the last few drops fell, either onto her still opened lips or dribbled slowly down his chest while the two small punctures of her teeth closed up fast.

He looked down at her pouty blood smeared lips lustily and although he didn't think he loosened the hold on her neck, she picked her head up easily to his chest again. She was licking up the remnants of blood from him.

As her silky tongue languished against him, in long drags, he closed his eyes once more, giving into the simple gestures.

Before he knew it, she'd used her strength and flipped them, she was now straddling his waist.

His red boxers she wore had rolled up very close to her hips now, legs fully exposed on top of his jeaned ones. Her back curled in, so her face could find that last drop that was ever so close to his belly button.

Her tongue leaving him, he opened his eyes, as she sat up straight, uncurling her back.

Klaus liked this view and she wasn't even looking at him. She had her head turned up towards the ceiling, but he could see and hear her licking her lips even now.

His hands went to her hips again, rubbing small circles against her skin. She purred softly at his touch, and slowly lowered her head.

He couldn't take his eyes off her. He wanted her, she had to have known, sitting bare legged on top of him just two layers of boxers and jeans keeping them from each other

She looked at him now, a little sideways as she tilted her head. Her eyes narrowed at him briefly. Caroline could see the lust in his eyes, the feeling of him throbbing beneath her. Although he allowed her to feed from him once again, now that she had, her power over him felt in her favor instead of his.

He felt her lift her right leg from him and she swung off him, to a seat to the side of him instead. Their left and right hips still touching under the pressure dip of the bed pushing them together.

He was curious about her actions, he was used to things progressing much farther than that after a little blood letting. He could smell she was aroused too, how could she be so in control right now?

Klaus didn't get up but he did prop himself up on his elbows, "Done with me already, love?"

Caroline twisted around, tucking the front his shirt she wore into the red boxers, to sit cross legged, perpendicular to his body with grace, her knees against his leg now.

Her eyes started at his feet, taking him all in with her eyes. All the way up his legs, the bulge she caused below his belt, his smooth muscled torso, lingering on his neck a little longer and up to his eyes. They bore into him for a moment.

She was so attracted to him, this original hybrid jerk, she felt her insides clench in wanting more of him, but she knew it was better not to rush it, especially feeling the way she did now, she didn't want to let it go, couldn't complicate it more than she already did.

"The power," she mumbled deeply, "I've taken some."

His eyes darkened, she understood what was happening, he did too.

Just a small amount of his blood, being an Original, being a hybrid Original, it was some of the most potent blood in the world. Even he hadn't realized, now that he was no longer cursed, his werewolf blood now fully active, this affect his blood would have on a very young vampire.

He knew then his relationship with Caroline was something much more than he'd ever considered it could be. Klaus blinked staring back at her, considering her control again, glad she had stopped going further with him right then.

She closed her eyes, smiling and breathing in everything with new blood assimilating through her. Dancing her shoulders around a bit, to feel the difference now she was full.

He watched as she threw her hands up behind her, bridging to the floor, her legs catching up into a handstand for a second, before she flicked her whole body up to standing, leaving her arms up. She was giggling, in her perfect gymnastic cheerleading form.

Caroline, facing him again, grinning. Her excitement made him happy and warm, he bit his bottom lip trying to look away, to conceal his pleasure from her, but couldn't.

"Chase me back to my house?" she bubbled at him, her voice light now.

He hardly had time to agree, before she was out of his sight.

He grabbed his white shirt off the floor before jumping off the adjacent deck to search for her.

Now she was the provocateur of the zig zag they took back all the way across town, to her mother's small house.

Caroline stopped running a few houses away from it. She was sure it was now nearly dawn and she breathed deeply that dewy smell of the grass in the soft light.

Klaus was more elegant than she had been the first time she caught him, he sidled up to her casually as if they hadn't been goofing off chasing each other at all.

She turned to him, her eyes on his chest, his shirt was now on and stretched in places from her fingers pulling at it. Her face relied her burgeoning thoughts, how this should be wrong, why did being with him make everything feel better, why has he and his blood corrected what felt like everything?

He didn't want her to start thinking on it just yet and grabbed her to him. They hugged fiercely at first, then they loosed up and she looked up at him.

Direct eye contact and she felt okay, she felt safe and warm and not hungering for him as bad as she had, he was a small part of her now, his scent was her scent now.

"I'm glad you're feeling better, love" he whispered into her hair and then he was gone, in the blink of an eye.

* * *

 **I love fun Klaroline tag!**


	17. Chapter 17

"Caroline?" Her mother called towards her before entering the sunlit kitchen.

The entire island counter was filled with breakfast foods of all kinds, pancakes, waffles, fresh berries, eggs, bacon, the works. Liz looked it all up and down stunned. Caroline must have been awake for hours to get this all together.

Then there was her daughter, humming away at the stove working on another pancake. Looking happy and gorgeous in a light yellow skater dress with bare feet. Her hair was down and curled, she even had mascara and peach lip gloss on.

"Care?" Liz sounded again, just shocked that her daughter wasn't sleeping late as was the usual since Tyler's passing.

Caroline turned from the stove and looked at her mom, smiling with eyes wide.

"Good morning, mom!", she ushered over to pull out a counter stool for her, "Come, come have some!" she popped a strawberry into her own mouth as she filled a plate for Liz.

"What's the occasion?" Liz said happily but tentatively, this was all a bit much, especially since she hadn't seen much of her daughter at all this past week.

"Can't I just be happy and make sure my mom gets a good breakfast?" Caroline shied away, but when Liz's face looked into her, she knew she had to explain a bit more, "I can't live in the past. Gotta be positive and keep moving forward!" she ended extremely peppy and Liz smiled softly back at her.

"Well, I gotta get going, it's a school day after all!" Caroline grabbed her pink cardigan from the kitchen table and swung it on, while rounding out a kiss on her mom's cheek, before leaving the front door.

Liz sat flabbergasted for a minute. This is the old Caroline, coming back. The Caroline who used to bring her cocoa with extra marshmallows whenever she got home from work after a double shift. The one who could take pain on the chin and move forward.

She looked down, smiled and shook her head, then started on the huge plate of food Caroline placed in front of her.

* * *

Things had been going well and quiet on the supernatural front for a while. Caroline could feel her attitude calming back into it's bubbly nature. Even though she had a new definition of herself now. She was putting effort back into her friendships, taking time with Elena and Bonnie to gossip and do school work, she had a standing friend date each week to keep up with Matt about non supernatural stuff too.

She even went bunny hunting with Stephen a few times. Well, she pretended at least, that the animal's blood was satiating her. Klaus's blood had made her so much faster and stronger, she constantly had to tone her abilities down, even when around almost 200 year old Stephen.

Caroline couldn't believe she hadn't realized, that in all her clumsy, breaking things, crushing things moments were because she never had that strength before, she needed to control even her most innocent touches now.

It was for Klaus's blood she still craved, nothing else made her full, she needed it to maintain her control. She started making more notes in her diary. Every time she saw Klaus and fed, she marked it, and saw that her cravings were definitely lessening day by day. She did still supplement with bunnies, bourbon and blood bags sometimes though, especially in front of the others.

Oh and yeah, she did keep the secret of Klaus to herself. Caroline couldn't dream of how to explain it all to her friends, who were just beginning to regain their group dynamics.

She didn't feed off him each time they met up either, their actions around each other weren't completely perfunctory for her survival and those were the times, she knew, were even more dangerous, emotionally.

Sometimes he'd come to her window, like the first night after they played tag and she confessed her thirst to him. But mostly, especially lately, Caroline found herself winding up at his place after she ran around, enjoying the alone, the time to think.

Jumping up to the tallest branches in the evergreens surrounding the town, she could look down and gain perspective on her situation. The wind would whip next to her and she felt the power in the nature, she wished she could discuss that connection with Bonnie who probably felt the same.

She shook the notion for now, she'd tell her friends when the time was right, when she was more confident in herself and her new abilities, when she could honestly come to grips with her monster and own up to the fact that she had killed Tyler. Each day, she thought of him and the pain was lessening, bit by bit, she couldn't forgive herself exactly, but she would have to live with her actions.

Klaus had become a bit of a homebody. She could always find him in the Mikaelson's mansion, maybe reading in front of the fire or painting. He kept to himself these days, only four hybrids were around him daily and they only performed meaningless tasks for him, like doing laundry.

Caroline's relationship with him was a secret and that was exhilarating, to have her own thing away from the group, but still going slowly. They, of course, still flirted and got on each others nerves. But besides the occasional feeding, her lips never touched his and he never pushed for anything else, even though her body heated to his instantaneously.

They stuck to his wrist only, he'd watch her intently and curiously, while she let go and fed, closing her eyes, reveling in the power he was giving to her. There was a draw between them, especially while they discussed her feelings about what his blood was doing for her, helping her practice with her new strength and sometimes his touches lingered for that second too long.

Her mind would conjure up all the feelings, unspoken, within her dreams.

It was nice, Caroline didn't want to rush into anything and even though her dreams definitely led her to believe she would have the most extremely satisfying sex with Klaus, she felt like even he knew it was best to hold off. They were going to live forever, so why not work on the friendship first, she thought, smiled to herself as she looked out her bedroom window and closed her diary.


	18. Chapter 18

**Season 4 Ep 2: Memorial**

Caroline frowned as she peeled her blood stained and full of holes shirt off, looking at herself in the mirror, knowing all her wounds had healed already and it was just left over blood that covered her now. She thought back to her diary as she made her way to the bathroom for a shower.

Just a few weeks ago, everything was going too well. Now, 12 people from town died in an explosion and there was a hunter named Connor, who entered town and tried going after Stephen and Damon, only to kill Elena in the crossfire. Silly Elena, who thought she should step in and protect her vampire boyfriends.

Of course, Caroline can only roll her eyes at this now, because Damon had been slipping his blood in Elena's drinks for weeks, maybe even months. A full proof insurance policy. If Elena died, any day, ever, she'd just go into transition and become a vampire.

Which is what they'd been dealing with. Mainly issues with Damon not getting Elena (or anyone's permission) to force feed her his blood. Elena hadn't wanted to become vampire, she wanted a chance at a family, which was another roll her eyes moment, why date two vampires and still think that was gonna be an option.

But now that Elena was a vampire, it was left to Caroline and Stephen to make sure she learned self control of her bloodlust, which was the second biggest issue. Elena couldn't hold down any blood, not from animals, or blood bags. She worried for her friend, knowing that the thirst would cloud her judgement just like Caroline's thirst for Klaus's blood had.

Damon sneakily had Elena drink from him, one day even, in an attempt to help. Although Caroline could rationalize it was a hopeful act to help Elena's thirst, like Klaus was doing for her, Damon always had ulterior motives. She would never forgive him for the terrible things he did and how awfully he treated her when she was a human.

When she transitioned and all the things Damon ever compelled her to do came back to the forefront of her mind, it broke her down. In fact she didn't really want to admit it, but he probably royally fucked her up sexually. He had been the second boy she ever slept with, thankful to have lost her virginity to a nice christian boy at summer camp the year before.

Caroline was torn in her own feelings yet again. Stephen got extremely upset to find that Elena drank from Damon. It brought up her memories of when she fed from Klaus the first time. How come they never even suggested, to baby vampire Caroline, who couldn't have possibly known, that such a thing as sire bonds or sexual bloodletting was a big deal in the vampire community!

It frustrated her so much, she spoke through it with Klaus, of all people, the original hybrid of siring people! She freaked out on him too, thinking he had roped her into this weird bond right off the bat, like he knew full well she was going to be starving as soon as she drank from him.

Klaus denied her accusations honestly, he never experienced someone craving another vampires blood like she had for his. Stephen and Klaus had suggested her the same book on the topic, which she had to believe wasn't a setup. Thankfully the book explained and confirmed what they had told her, sire bonds only occur between direct sires and children.

That's what had happened to Elena, her feelings for Damon before she turned, sired her to him. She only couldn't hold down blood because Damon, being the sadistic jerk he was, had told her she couldn't eat except from the vein. Once he rescinded that command, Elena settled into drinking from blood bags as Caroline was used to.

Thankfully, the bond that came from sharing blood with any other vampire, besides their sire, did not lead to the dutiful and blind puppet to master sire bond. Caroline could breathe easy that Klaus was not using his blood to over power her mind in that way, in fact, even off vervain, Klaus couldn't even compel her anymore, they had tried.

Caroline loved spending time with Klaus, that's for sure, it's been a factor of her environment, that lately, she has to hold herself back so much with everyone else. Her new abilities mimicked that of Klaus's so closely, that if she didn't hold back, her friends would definitely know something was up. So it was nice she could go to the mansion and goof off, play, and test out her new powers with him.

She knew she'd have to let her friends in on her secrets with Klaus soon though. Tonight had been proof of that. Connor had kidnapped Matt and Jeremy in the Grill and Caroline had let this information slip to Klaus because she might have needed his help to get her friends back.

* * *

 **Season 4 Ep 6: We All Go a Little Mad Sometimes**

Without telling her his plan, Klaus made himself known to Stephen and Damon that he was in town again, even though, in truth, he never left. Explaining the hunter's curse and that there was a map in Connor's tattoo to a cure for vampirism. All the boys wanted this cure because the Salvatore's wanted to save Elena with it and without Elena's human blood, Klaus couldn't make any new hybrids.

So Klaus, Stephen, and Damon wanted to capture Connor alive and find the map to the cure. Caroline and Elena were busy trying to saving Matt and Jeremy from the boobytrapped Grill.

Caroline, the strategist in her, knew Elena could taunt Connor out, being that Connor killed her, probably felt guilty and was the reason she turned vampire in the first place. While Caroline went in and took the brunt of the trapped explosions Conner set inside the Grill, she protected Matt and Jeremy.

Elena got Connor outside, just as Caroline planned, but it went south when he staked Elena, but missed her heart by the tiniest bit. Out of unbridled anger, Elena snapped his neck quickly, before the boys could get to her and stop her.

After yelling in rage of losing the hunter they needed, Klaus breathed deep.

He looked at Stephen and Damon who fawned over Elena immediately, then towards Caroline who stood bloodied, clothes torn, but healed already in front of Matt and Jeremy. Her blonde hair was dusty and gray from the bombs and wind blew the curls away from her face in this epic way that captured Klaus's psyche for a moment.

"Elena needs to come with me, the hunter's curse will take her now. Hallucinations. She'll be looking to kill any human in her path." he sighed, breaking eye contact with Caroline, speaking more to the group, "you need to find a way to speed up the process. The last hunter I killed, haunted me for fifty-two years, four months, and nine days. I was tormented, in my dreams, my every waking moment, relentless, never-ending torture. It was the only period of my life when I actually felt time."

"How did you make it go away?" Caroline whispered at him, she couldn't help it, in front of everyone, she hadn't said any other words in front of them all since the 20's decade dance. Kind of felt like she was letting her friends in on their secret friendship by just acknowledging what he was saying about Elena.

Klaus's eyes softened at her, "I didn't. It just stopped out of the blue. Like a death, in an instant."

Jeremy's eyes went wide as if remembering something that Connor told him, "I have an idea. Gotta find Bonnie!"

Caroline's eyes flickered away from Klaus's intense eyes to Matt and Jeremy behind her for a second, knew she would drop them off, "Take care of Elena, please." she whispered so softly but she knew Klaus would have heard it, he nodded at her and watched as she took off with the two human boys.

She dropped them off at Bonnie's, thankful her best friend hadn't had to suffer at the hands of Connor too. She excused herself to go home and get changed. They promised they'd contact her if they found anything.

* * *

 **Ah getting into the thick of the plot now! More to come soon! Thank you for following!**


	19. Chapter 19

Caroline turned off the shower tap and deftly stepped out. Running her hand to wipe off the steamed up mirror, she pouted and made a few silly faces at herself, judging her every look, before she wrapped her hair up in a towel. She grabbed her robe and shrugged it on, walking down the hallway to her bedroom.

Klaus was sitting at her desk, leaning back with his elbow on her diary. Caroline subconsciously pulled her robe tighter and cinched it. Feeling the coolness from the open window on her bare legs, he must have come in that way.

"Hello, love." he cooed at her, eying her state of undress, that robe was awfully short, he smirked.

She growled lightly, "I thought you were going to help Elena! What are you doing here?!"

"Oh she's quite comfortable. Locked up in my basement studio for now, I had Chris bring her some personal items." Caroline scoffed at his mention of his hybrid lacky and sat on her bed, carefully crossing her legs not wanting him to see anything between them, using a q-tip on her wet ears.

Klaus was smirking at her being so casual in front of him, "She's only just starting to see the hallucinations, probably of Connor, convincing her to kill herself."

Caroline's mouth fell open, brows furrowed, this was not good, Elena is gonna try to off herself?!

"She'll be okay, the worst thing she could do in that room is eat a bunch of oil paints, I'm sure it's not very toxic for a vampire."

Before being able to chastise him for his lack of care, Caroline's phone beeped. She used her vampire speed to get to it before Klaus did, tossing her q-tip to the garbage.

She saw it was a message from Bonnie and read it aloud to him, "They know of a way to stop Elena's hallucinations."

"Well that was fast," Klaus kidded, kinda jealous. Elena hasn't even had to deal with the hallucinations for more than an hour yet.

"Yeah, umm," Caroline's phone beeped twice more, even she was perplexed. That had to have been intense, since Klaus had do deal with it for fifty some years, she had to re-read Bonnie's text again only in her head,

"Jeremy needs to kill a vampire so the hunter gene wakes up in him, once that happens Elena will be free from the hallucinations." then another one came from Stephen, which read, "Could you convince Klaus to let Jeremy kill a hybrid?"

Caroline slapped her phone down as soon as she read that one, Klaus had moved right behind her.

She turned towards him, his scent permeating her senses, "Did you see?" she asked softly, worried for his anger, worried because her friends were always trying to get her to manipulate him and that was the last thing she wanted to do.

Klaus looked down at her, seeing her stress and shrugged, "I guess…" he looked up to her ceiling, weighing his options and what would suit him best, "I could oblige, if it means we can get the cure for Elena off Jeremy's tattoo." she smiled at him trying to act reluctant to help.

"Oh you guess?" she mocked, reaching up to untie her hair towel, shaking her damp curls down.

He thought for a second of what he considered a good joke; that it'd actually be nice if someone besides her, killed one of his hybrids. But he thought better of actually saying it.

Didn't want to ruin the moment, in the very likely case, she took it in the way, that he was bringing up being a monster. He knew she was still iffy on that aspect of herself. Though his clear remembrance of her slaying his hybrids had been the fodder for many a dirty dream.

Instead of speaking, Klaus's hands went to her waist and rested on the sash, taking in the smell of her freshly washed body. He had been keeping his distance, keeping their interactions as professional as you can be while someone feeds off you, that way he could gauge her thoughts, growth, gain her trust and prove his own.

She let him get this close to her in just a robe, that gave him hope it could progress more, and he caught her eyes again.

"I'm glad you're ok." he whispered.

She blushed bright red, feeling a weakness for his blood and maybe more. So she took a step away from him to regain her composure. "Yeah, it was kinda scary actually. One of the traps was a bomb of little stakes." She paused looking down at her bare feet down on her light blue carpet, "I could have sworn one lodged in my heart."

Klaus was shocked at her disclosure and didn't care what she thought, he swept to her side and grabbed her close to him in a hug. His face deep in her wet locks he sighed deeply, so happy she was alright. This was the first time he came close to actually losing her, that had nothing to do with collateral damage from his own actions.

He vaguely thought, now that she was in his arms, what if the stake had really hit her heart, but she had survived it. Originals could survive pretty much anything. What if his blood this whole time was changing her abilities not just forward physically, but genetically as well?

Caroline's heart was pumping at full force, her arms crushed to her sides by his arms hugging her, the thought of the stake dissipated, as she breathed him in and she turned her face in towards his collarbone. She had only ever fed from his chest the once, that first time after Tyler… since then Klaus would just give his wrist to her, with very little touching otherwise.

He felt so enamoured by her little puffs of breath on his shoulder. He nuzzled his face closer to her neck, leaning in, he risked her dismissal and delicately kissed her neck right under her earlobe. She drew in a breath, deep, she wished she was holding.

Klaus's scent and power was emanating from him so warmly, she felt herself being entranced like so many times before, she had to tell him to stop, "Kl, was all she could get out before he started using his tongue against her neck.

He had been overwhelmed by her after his lips lingered on her skin, he couldn't take no for an answer, but he'd be gentle, he amused.

Had she been human, she was sure it would have left a nice perfect hickey, marking his territory without hurting her. It was just the feeling she'd be left with. Starting with his soft lips and tongue, she felt his human teeth and couldn't control her own appetite.

Caroline's fangs came out and she grabbed his shirt down the collar opening more of the top buttons, her nose was rubbing against the side of his necklaces and then she felt Klaus's real teeth on her, his fangs.

A heat from her belly was exploding inside her, she dreamt this once, "Bite me," she whispered or maybe it was only in her head. Closing her eyes and he gratified her secret want. His teeth sank into her, just a millisecond before she bit down on that same bird tattoo as before.

They drank from each other in a tight embrace for moments that could have been hours, everything seemed to be perfect in this exchange. Klaus released his bite first, his fangs still out, he let her go for a few more seconds before stepping back a bit so his hands returned to her robe sash.

She kissed back at the already healed bite against his collar, not really considering in the heat of the moment, that kiss might have been more intimate than the actual bite and looked up to his face. He was smiling softly down at her. She meekly reached her hand up to his lips.

Caroline had never seen him turned this close before and well not beating up one of her friends.

Black eyes with smokey yellow irises, looking back at her blood red ones. She gently pushed his top lip up more and that gesture made him laugh wholeheartedly.

His grin showed his fangs were doubled instead of just the incisors like she had, the teeth towards the back also had sharpened. She frowned in a curiosity, her fangs subsiding and so did his though he kept laughing lightly. A little embarrassed now, that she wanted to stare at him some more, she forced herself to look away and took another step back.

"Was that okay, Caroline?" he asked of her, wanting her to look at him again. The cute but scrutinizing looks she gave, when she wanted to see his fangs closer, stirred something in him. He wanted to share everything with her but didn't want to go too far, too fast, for her.

They had eternity, no need to rush it, no matter how much he vied for her time, her presence, her touch, right now she was a child. Klaus wanted her to come to him and he'd resolved to be there for her. Always.

Caroline was so flustered, she wanted more of that, it was so gentle, but rough, sexy and intimate, all the adjectives that ran through her heated mind. She couldn't fathom dealing with talking about it right now, so she changed the subject, "I've never seen fangs like yours."

Klaus smirked, he could tell the mutual feeding had turned her on. His own heat was radiating back to him through her, but her damned control, surprising him again. He wanted to keep her feeling at ease so he gave into the topic, "Ah yeah, come to think of it, not even my hybrids get the two like mine."

"I wonder why that is," She dared to look back at him and let out a small sigh, also wondering, confused at how she's gotten so close to this thousand year old vampire hybrid in such a short time.

Her puzzled look, gave her away. He also felt a strange draw to her, at the ball, he just knew he liked this girl, thought she'd be fun to be with. Show her the world, sweep off her feet for a few years or decades, see what horrible things they could get up to together.

It's changed drastically from just fancying her, he respected her now, wanted to share with her and learn from her. Usually his relationships were very one sided, vampires who just wanted him because he was an original. He's never been in a friendship that wasn't just a means to an end goal.

Although speaking of goals, her friendship did give him access to a few supernatural wants, "So let's get you that hybrid for Jeremy." he smirked.


	20. Chapter 20

**Season 4 Ep 12: A View to a Kill**

Klaus had actually been very forthcoming this time, he told Caroline all his plans for getting Jeremy's tattoo uncovered. Which meant he'd be staying in Mystic Falls longer, it also brought Rebekah and Kol back to muddy up his plans with their own ambitions, as always.

He really only had Caroline.

That horrible werewolf girl, Haley, had turned all of his sired hybrids against him and he went on a rampage murdering them all just a few days ago. He couldn't help but sense, now that his rage was quelled, that he had been played by something much more intelligent than the wolf girl.

Now that even Originals couldn't compel Caroline and her strength which she controlled with ease, because of his blood, she was logically the only trustworthy confidant he had on his side.

He created a ton of transitioning vampires for Jeremy to kill off, more deaths indirectly tied to him as collateral damage, she wasn't happy about this, but couldn't see it going any other way. Baby vamps would be the easiest for fledgling hunter Jeremy to kill. Although, Damon had dropped the ball. Jeremy killed maybe just one new vampire, while Klaus's younger brother, Kol, had gotten in the way.

Kol had been persistently against going after the cure because it was in direct relation to waking up this old bad witchy immortal named Silas. Caroline suggested to Klaus that maybe he heed his brother's warning and stop this search, maybe it was better for everyone to just let sleeping dogs lie. Not like she or he wanted the cure.

Klaus's pride and agonizing personality couldn't allow this, if the cure was out there, the others could get it and possibly, outside of having it cure Elena for the sake of making more hybrids, they could use it as a threat against him and his life. He couldn't imagine being forced to be a human again, how terrible that all sounded, after a thousand blood soaked powerful years, there was no way he could accept it.

So he went ahead and tried to manipulate Rebekah and Stephen to get him a dagger, so that he could just dagger Kol back into desiccation, find the cure, defeat Silas for him, then wake him up after and out of danger.

Elena, Matt, Jeremy and Bonnie had a different idea though, they wanted Jeremy to kill Kol. That way all of Kol's progeny would die all at once and they were pretty confident that'd be plenty of vampires to finish his tattoo. Somehow between the vervain tainted Mystic Falls water supply and the white oak stake, Jeremy had, in fact, killed Kol.

As the flames of Kol's dead body had barely smoldered out, a furious Klaus was tricked into Elena's living room and Bonnie used a new moon spell to trap him inside. They left for the Salvatore house, knowing any minute Jeremy's tattoo would appear in full and they could be that much closer to finding the cure at the end of the bloody rainbow.

Klaus waited till they left, he looked to his brother's corpse in rage, coming to grips with what it meant to him would take a while. He grabbed his cell phone from his pocket and called up Caroline.

* * *

 **Season 4 Ep 13: Into the Wild**

Caroline swiftly entered Elena's house, Klaus had been very tight lipped on the phone. She knew Kol had been staked by Jeremy. Stephen had broken the news to her and Rebekah via group text, like he really did care, she scoffed sarcastically.

Her friends, the ones she'd considered the "good" guys at one point were basically bigger monsters than Klaus was and in a shorter time period too!

She glanced to the living room, Klaus said he was trapped by Bonnie's spell. She saw him sitting, in his black on black clothes, with his head in his hands on the lounge chair which faced the kitchen. The kitchen which still displayed Kol's burnt corpse.

Caroline made quick work of finding a tablecloth from a drawer and fanned it out, covering Kol's body from Klaus's obviously anguished eyes. He was looking up at her now. She saw something in those dark blue green eyes and she wanted to fix this for him.

She couldn't help herself, she stepped into the living room and sped towards Klaus, who stood up to her arrival and she grabbed him into a fierce hug. They just hugged. He needed it. His face against the side of her hair, her warm cheek against his chest.

It wasn't until he felt something even warmer hit his collar did he pull away a little, his hands still rested on her hips, he looked down to her.

"Caroline," he whispered in awe, she was crying, silent tears rolled from her beautiful blue eyes and down her rosy cheeks. "You hardly knew him." he didn't say it menacingly, he wasn't trying to make her seem selfish, he was just shocked that this girl who hardly knew his brother was actually upset over his death.

She was having more feelings over it, than even he was willing to admit to himself. She smiled sadly and let out a breath before she stepped away from his embrace. She went to sit on the couch and Klaus backed up to the chair again.

"I can't help but feel for him. For you." she was making direct eye contact with the floor, "All these things my friends do, these actions that only suit their needs…" she trailed off for a bit, turned her head away from Klaus even more, "they're the monsters."

He leaned back completely into the chair at her revelation. "Well we all have different prerogatives." He breathed out sullenly, "Maybe it is for the best that Kol has perished, that he isn't daggered in a box for another hundred years or till I become less of an ass and let him out." he had his elbow on the chair now, rubbing his hand over his face at first, then just rested his head on it.

Klaus looked back at the lump of Kol's body now hidden by the tablecloth. Caroline saw what it was doing to Klaus, in a scene much like when Klaus wanted to take her away from Tyler's body, she stood up.

"I'll bury him." she said resolutely and Klaus just closed his eyes. Not wanting to see her lug his corpse out of the house.

"Fuck." she cursed quietly. Klaus picked up his head towards her.

Caroline had tried to step into the kitchen from the living room and found herself trapped. She was now using her little fists to try and knock on the invisible barrier.

Klaus grabbed his face and rubbed his hands up into his hair, laughing. She turned around fast, his macabre laugher angered her, as it always had in her dreams. His dimples were out in a full fledged grin, as he shook in sad hilarity over her situation of being stuck in Elena's living room with him.

She growled, frowning at his reaction, what a jerk!

She grabbed her phone and promptly texted Bonnie, "Hey, how long is this spell to keep Klaus trapped?!"

* * *

 **Next chapter! Caroline and Klaus are both stuck in Elena's living room! What will they do I wonder?**


	21. Chapter 21

Bonnie's phone beeped, surprised she had any cell service on this remote island two hundred miles off the Nova Scotia mainland, she reached for it.

Caroline, she thought with excitement then immediate dread. The whole group literally killed Kol and planned this trip to the island without including Caroline at all. Though, Caroline's text was only asking about Klaus. How come she's not mad, Bonnie was a little shocked, also how did she know Klaus was trapped at Elena's?

"Are you okay!? It'll last four days max, whenever the new moon cycle is complete" She texted back, trying to not push her luck to mention where exactly they all were without her. She pictured her blonde friend quietly seething in anger over being totally left out of their plans to find the cure.

Caroline was typing back, Bonnie was staring down at her phone waiting for the three dots to turn into the message. Damon and Elena had turned towards her, they couldn't continue on hiking without Bonnie.

Finally she could read the message "I'm okay. It was an accident," Caroline lied, thankful it was just a text and not a phone call, "now I'm just trapped in here with Klaus."

Bonnie frowned down at her phone. Why would Caroline be trapped by her new moon spell on Klaus too? She was sure it would have only effected him. Though, maybe what she had been seeing every so often in her meditation had something to do with it.

She didn't want to let on to Caroline, or the others, just yet, that she knew something must have been going on between Klaus and her best friend. Something that most definitely involved blood sharing, because how else would a spell on Klaus's werewolf riddled blood count towards Caroline as well.

"OMG! Caroline I'm so sorry! I can't take down the spell, it just needs to end on it's own. Will you be alright with him?!" she wrote back, pretty sure Caroline was going to be just fine in there with him for four days. She actually smiled a tiny bit, knowing, if her mediations were any suggestion, that Caroline must have a crush on the handsome jerk of an Original hybrid. Every teenage girl loved a bit of romantic drama now and again didn't they.

"Bonnie what's wrong!" Elena cried out in aggravation, not knowing what was holding her friend up.

Bonnie's face immediately went back to being stoic, looked toward Elena, "It's Caroline, she's stuck in your house with Klaus." and everyone frowned.

Rebekah hid her smirk, she figured something had been going on with her brother and the blonde. He was acting odd lately, not really himself or maybe like himself just less of a homicidal maniac, she thought.

Elena crossed her arms, "I thought your spell would only work against Klaus! We should go back and help her!" she stated, but everyone could tell it was the opposite of what she wanted.

Elena just needed to say that out loud, giving in to her "I care so much" fake facade, so that later when everything goes awry, she can still play her high horse card.

Damon scoffed, "There's no way we are turning back now!" and Bonnie sighed in approval, at least he could play the bad guy for her.

"Yeah, I must have miscalculated," Bonnie lied, knowing her spell really should have only worked on Klaus. "I won't be able to lift the spell anyway, it just needs to dissipate on it's own with the changing moon. So even if we did go back, I still wouldn't be able to free her."

Bonnie's phone beeped again, another message from Caroline, "I'll be okay. Text me as soon as you guys are on your way back!"

"Caroline's strong, she'll be okay!" Bonnie tried to smile back at Elena, hopefully convincingly even herself of the lies and omissions about Caroline and Klaus's relationship.

"Great, now let's get a move on." Damon brashly ended the conversation and trekked on.

Elena rolled her eyes at him and softly looked to Bonnie returning her smile as if to apologize for Damon's rudeness.

Bonnie's smile fell as soon as Elena walked in front of her, she glanced down to Caroline's last message again before following Elena and Damon.

Once she's back in Mystic Falls, Caroline had better fess up about Klaus!

* * *

 **Season 4 Ep 14: Down the Rabbit Hole**

"So what's Bon Bon say?" Klaus asked, using Bonnie's nickname sarcastically because he knew for a fact he wasn't close enough to her to use it endearingly.

He had stopped laughing a little bit ago and had been watching Caroline's cute curled up angry face while she sent texts to her best friend.

She was now frowning directly at him, "She can't release the spell."

"Well could be worse," he chided, although the death of his brother was still weighing on him, his mood was actually kinda pleased with this scenario, "you could be trapped in here all alone and not with me."

She shook her head at the floor, putting her phone back in her denim jacket pocket, but couldn't help smile slightly at his flirtation.

"I mean, what's better than a few days, trapped with your favorite Original." He stood up and walked towards her slowly, "Without supervision." he brought his fingers to the side of her cheek, pleasantly surprised she closed her eyes at the touch, dropping her shoulders accepting it.

"Caroline?!" they both heard yelled from the open front door.

Her eyes snapped open, Klaus immediately dodged back to the chair he came from, just as Matt rounded the corner into the house.

He hadn't seen, had he? Caroline's mind was going a mile a minute, she didn't want Matt knowing about her relationship with Klaus, at least not yet anyway, and certainly not by catching them in the act!

"Matt!" She breathed out with a semi-forced smile, "What brings you here?" she squeaked.

Matt looked to Klaus and then back to her with his eyebrows pinched, sensing he may have walked in on something between them, but he shrugged it off, "Uh, well Elena told me what the situation was, I brought this," he held up the Hunter's Sword wrapped in the old canvas cloth Klaus put it in, "found it in his attic."

Caroline was interested now, remembering that where ever Jeremy's hunter tattoo had led them, they must still need something from the sword. She moved towards him, urging Matt to go on, completely ignoring Klaus's disdain at the boys presence.

"So I have pictures of Jeremy's full tattoo, they said somehow this sword would show us the spell Bonnie has to do to get the cure."

Caroline held her hand out towards Matt wanting to see the sword, but he literally walked right into the living room. She didn't even have time to yell that he'd get stuck too!

He handed her the sword, then took a step into the kitchen, glancing down at the body of Kol which was still under just a tablecloth. She frowned, Matt had easily gotten in and out through the invisible boundary. She glanced back to Klaus who was laughing at that turn of events and she knew she'd let him have it as soon as they were alone again.

But right now she needed to focus. She carefully unwrapped the old sword from the canvas, examining it.

Both Matt and Klaus were watching her, with completely different feelings for her, as she scowled at the sword for moments before smiling.

"It's a cryptex." she spoke, Klaus grinned, his clever girl.

Matt looked at her shocked, "What? I've seen The da Vinci Code" she spat at him as if that explained how she figured it all out in a heartbeat, "You turn the different sides to the different symbols to get the translation on the other side. Hand me those pictures of Jeremy's tattoo, please" She swept up towards Matt again, knocking her knee against the boundary between the living room and kitchen by mistake.

He handed her the print outs of Jeremy's full tattoo, but was disturbed by her being stuck in there with Klaus, "Care, I know you got this covered, but umm, I have a shift at the Grill soon, though I kinda don't want to leave you alone with this creep."

Caroline glanced to Klaus, who had narrowed his eyes at the human boy's statement, but still had a small smile on his face.

She turned back towards Matt, "I'll be fine. He did after all save my life, more than once. I'm sure he'd do nothing to harm me after doing all that." After all, she placacted, Klaus had saved her from not only Tyler's werewolf venom but also the big lie that he'd saved her from Tyler's wrath at the decade dance.

Matt pouted but nodded at her perseverance. "Call me if you need anything. Absolutely anything and I'll come right back."

It was her turn to nod at her friend, her ex-boyfriend. Matt as such a good guy, of course he had his temper over a few things, but Matt was that perfect stereotype of a hot blooded american boy. He always was helping them, putting himself in harm's way.

She never wanted him to be wrapped up in all this supernatural bullshit again. Hopefully when they had found the cure, Elena could be human and things could go back to normal for the two of them at least.

She smiled at the hope, while Matt left the house, closing all the doors they'd left open. Caroline riffled through the photos of Jeremy's topless body, not really digesting what they were, her mind still on Matt and her friends.

Out of the corner of her eye she knew Klaus had moved nearer to her and she turned to see him plop himself down on the couch, removing his black jacket too. His smell drew her closer to him as if on instinct.

"Come on, love. Let's work on this encryption." he waved her to the coffee table asking her in that gesture to lay out all the pictures.

She sat on the couch, close to him, robotically putting each picture down around the sword. He had this air about him, she couldn't forget what Matt had almost walked in on and gave a slide long glance to Klaus.

"It's actually better that the boy interrupted," he answered her as if he could read her mind, "In my grief, I probably would've gone too far in my advances with you." his breathy honesty was sending goosebumps up her arms.

Klaus really was a conundrum to her. He was this monster at first, someone who was going to sacrifice her to break his curse. Since then he has shown so many different sides to her. He was fierce, rude and got on her nerves so easily, but he was also her savior and guide through her depression. Now he was letting her pace out their wacky relationship, even after her friends just murdered his brother before his very eyes.

She felt tears prick back up behind her eyelids and then she looked at him directly, appreciatively. He noted her look and decided it was time to change the mood.

"Look!" he waved dramatically at the coffee table in front of them again, "We have a project!" he grinned, those dimples glaring at her and she couldn't help but smile back at him.

"I do love a project." she whispered, looking towards the photos again, determined.


	22. Chapter 22

Her phone chimed and startled her a bit, she had been holding the hunters sword for what felt like hours just zoning out, staring at the hilt.

She was pretty sure they had mapped out all the symbols properly, though what they all meant together was tragic. She hadn't the heart to phone in the news to her friends yet, the spell to seal Silas back could kill Bonnie and there was only one cure and only one vampire could use it.

A hopeful part of her just wanted to keep all this new info to herself. Bonnie would be safe, if she kept it secret, maybe, she wished.

Caroline glanced at Klaus who was sitting on the floor with his legs out straight in front of him, back resting against the foot of the chair. He had been extremely helpful decrypting the code off the sword. Who else would she ever meet in her life that knew how to speak and read ancient Aramaic?

Since he read her the spells instructions and the fact there was only one cure though, he seemed lost in what he was feeling just as Caroline was and resigned himself away from her. He seemed to be staring back at Kol's body again and she sighed, not knowing how best to console him. She grabbed her phone from her pocket.

Thankfully, it was just a text from Matt and not the cure group, checking in on her decryption progress. She smiled at the screen and wrote back that she was okay.

But it also reminded her, "How come Matt could just walk in and out of the barrier?" she glared at Klaus.

He turned his head in her relative direction and blinked a couple times, "I think you know exactly why." he said almost bitterly then shrugged and looked away from her.

"Maybe because he's human," she said, knowing it was a fools thought, "maybe this spell only effects supernaturals."

"Yeah, sure." he goaded her, looking at her sideways.

Caroline was so frustrated and grumbled, "So I need to believe that this," she raised her arms up, like she was pointing at the whole ordeal they were in, "This, Klaus only, werewolf-ie moon spell, is effecting me too because I have so much of your blood in me?!"

Klaus pursed his lips and nodded his head up to the ceiling, "Yeah, sweetheart. Most likely."

She huffed, wishing she had her diary with her. A brief thought that maybe Matt could bring it to her, but no, she couldn't ask him to do that, what if he read any of it! It was filled with her dreams and urg, so many pages dedicated to this Original hybrid, that was currently, moping in front of her.

But, wishful thinking, if she had her diary, she could track back to however long ago this all started, when she started having his blood and when... Her eyes widened, in her silly realization, this all started last year. On her birthday. October 10th. Which was in about a week. She'd turn 19 this year.

"Oh my god," she whispered, "I've been drinking your blood a whole year!"

Klaus tilted his head back, his neck and collarbone completely exposed, he was staring up at the ceiling, the back of his head against the seat of the chair, stretching.

He had some remote plan in his head for her upcoming birthday already, maybe buy her some earrings to match that bracelet he gave her, maybe steal her away to Paris for a weekend before anyone would notice.

Caroline was standing over him now, looking down directly, blocking his view of the ceiling, and he smirked smuggly, "Why so grumpy, love?"

She grabbed his shoulders roughly, then up under his armpits like a child. He let her, like a rag doll, as she used her new strength to pick him up from the floor and throw him on to the chair, now seated properly. Then she leaned in, her frame trapping him sitting there, her hands digging into the arms of the chair.

"Isn't this just perfect for you," her voice was threatening, "you and your hybrid pets. They pissed you off, so you killed them, so now..." She stood up taking a step away from him and his tempting smell, "You've made me yours. I fill their place for you. Your blood, so much of me, is now you" she raised her arms again, shaking in some kind of anger at this realization.

She knew his blood was making her stronger, less hungry, more powerful and she'd loved that. But now in this particular situation, this aspect of belonging to him, she felt as if he had known all along, that he was betting on her being reliant on him. Probably manipulating her, he was good at that, she thought and she fucking fell for it.

He glared back at her, his smirk completely gone, "It's decidedly NOT what I had intended at all and clearly," he raised his arms mimicking her, "it's not ideal either!"

She huffed again at his answer, she knew, she was being childish. What's done is done and they spoke about it so many times before. He gave her the direction to read about the sire bonds, the bloodletting, the magic there was in all that, but she knew it wasn't just the blood that kept her around him, though she never wanted to admit it to herself fully.

She'd been manipulating him into staying by her side too. Giving him just a little bit, when she couldn't control herself, but she knew it kept him coming back and she liked it.

"I just can't believe it's been a year." she turned her back on him.

"You have to adjust your perception of time when you become a vampire, Caroline." he sighed.

"Yeah, yeah." She crossed her arms and mocked his accent and words he spewed at her, "Celebrate the fact that you're no longer bound by trivial human conventions. You're free." she stomped to the couch and threw herself, face down, on it, the air ruffling a few of Jeremy's tattoo photos around. "I don't feel free." she whined into the pillow with her normal voice.

"Maybe because we're trapped in the living room of a doppelgänger bitch?" he quipped.

She rolled her eyes dramatically and jutted her face up glaring at him and changing the subject to what was really bugging her, "What're we gonna do now? The sword is decoded, but I don't want to tell anyone… Because Bonnie will be in danger and who cares about this dumb cure anyhow." she felt like whining even more so than she already was. Why did she still care again? In the scheme of things why did anything matter anymore?

Klaus sat up a little straighter and Caroline snapped out of her depressing humanity switching thoughts and looked at his gloomy face.

"Should I call my sister and tell her how to get the cure? If I do, maybe she can free herself of this life I've ruined for her." he leaned hard into the arm of the chair, realizing the tone of his voice was truthful, "With Kol gone, my hybrids all dead, Elijah's turned away from me, far be it from me to let Bekah be the only one in misery with me for eternity."

Caroline scoffed at his depressing diatribe, "Rebekah chooses her own way," she flipped over to her back on the couch and grabbed another pillow, "besides, grumpy, you've basically sired me, since I can't feel full without you, all blood bounded and stuff. I'm the one you have to spend your miserable eternity with." she tossed the pillow at his face and it hit him square in the jaw lightly and he smiled a bit.

"Oh really?" she did have a way of bringing him out of his dark moods fast, he flashed beside her, now sitting on the couch. She remained laying on her back and he lightly placed her booted feet on his lap.

It was now Caroline's turn to stare up at the ceiling. She couldn't look at him smirking at her admission that they could in fact spend forever together. He went to the first zipper on the boot closest to him. When she heard and felt what he was doing to her, she popped her head up towards him and glared.

Klaus was an emotional car wreck, that's for damned sure, she thought, whiplash back and forth. One minute he was depressed, this next minute he was looking at her like a meek playful puppy, trying to remove her shoes.

"Come on, might as well get comfortable, it's only day one of eternity." he laughed, Caroline rolled her eyes at him again and laid her head back down and he went back to her boots.

They were off in no time and he giggled at her socks. They were light pink with white polka dots, then around the toes was all white with eyes, a little pink nose, and bunny ears knitted into the pattern. He was about to take one off when her head popped up again.

"No!"

"Why not?" he quirked his eyebrow at her.

"Sock fuzz. Is so not sexy." she grumbled.

He smiled and leaned in farther towards her, scooting his legs higher up under her thighs instead of ankles now. Her skater dress was riding up her naked thighs and he remembered this will be the second time her bare legs had been over his jeaned ones.

His hand went to her lower back and had her sit up, on his lap like a ventriloquist dummy almost. She let him pull her up, her face was now right next to his and she tried hard to keep her eyes open in the face of his most alluring scent.

"I'm sure we can find something to do that is sexy." He purred at her, his lips ever so close to her own, but he didn't dare lean into it. He saw her face, she sighed blissfully and closed her eyes. She must be an emotional car wreak too, she thought, because she knew what she wanted. She tilted away from him for a second, repositioning herself so more of her back was against him.

She reached her right hand up and gathered all her hair up and away from the left side of her neck, then fully nestled herself against him. Her whole back molding into his chest, her bared neck right beside his face.

"Hmm?" he questioned her lightly. This wasn't the usual scenario at all and he was shocked she was giving herself over to him, especially after what they'd just been chatting about.

"Have at it." she mumbled, he thought in what she pictured again being a mockery of his accent again.

"Oh, love, but you know I don't need your blood like you need mine." he was about to pull away, she was acting silly, he couldn't bite her, feed off her. Especially not now, like this, where she couldn't feed on him at the same time. Which she had to or his werewolf venom would take its toll on her.

Caroline's hands found his wrists and using her strength she grabbed them both to her waist. There he was, holding the most perfect girl, she was keeping him there, under her lithe body, holding her.

Her face tilted back towards him backwards, and rested on his shoulder, she looked at him upside down and so close, "I said, bite me." she commanded and batted her eyelashes at him for a second before she returned her neck to him.

She felt him shift against her again, knowing he couldn't pull away, but now, she felt his hardness under her legs and she smirked. She did love playing the tease, but this time around she really couldn't wait for the pain of his bite. The exhilaration of feeling his fangs in her again, like that night in her bedroom, wearing just her robe. Caroline was getting heated and felt herself grinding a little over his legs.

He part moaned and sighed against her movements and he laid his hands flat against her tummy, she still held him to her and he nudged his cheek against her neck. At the sensation of his soft beard stubble against her ivory skin, she let out a little moan of her own and that solidified it for him.

His fangs descended, his eyes closed he made sure to kiss the spot in the crook of her neck and shoulder before digging in to her flesh. On impact, he felt her stomach tense and pull in at first, then her heavy breathing, as she rocked gently against him in the rhythm of her blood pumping.

She had never tasted more sweet to him. Her breathy sighs against him made him nearly lose control, he could drink her for hours. But his conscience, and yeah he must have one of those, shocker, got the better of him and he pulled his fangs out of her neck.

She must have released his wrists at some point and he put them palms down against her bare thighs, rubbing little circles into her hot aroused skin.

Caroline twisted fast and was now straddling his waist, facing him on the couch. His fangs hadn't gone away yet and he had a little of her blood left on his bottom lip. She didn't want to fang out herself just yet and tried to maintain her control, focusing on his lips though it was hard work. So she closed her eyes and kissed him.

More like a peck really, like the first time he ever kissed her at the ball. She pulled away and gauged his response. He looked back at her lustfully and she knew she had permission.

Caroline grabbed his neck with both her hands as she went in on his mouth. Tasting her blood on him, she must have dropped her fangs, but she didn't want to feed off him yet so she was careful. Gently using her tongue against his, just enjoying the taste of him, the scent of him, the heat and hardness of him under her.

He was rubbing the small of her back lightly, as she moved against him. Her kisses felt so precise and perfect. Her mouth was sweet like honey against his and he couldn't believe she wanted this as much as he had. She was in total control of him.

He slid his hand up her body and raised it to her neck where he has just bit her. Caroline knew he'd want to feed her from him, to cure the venom and she let him touch the bite, moving her kisses to his jaw.

"Hmm, that's curious." he spoke and rubbed his thumb over the non existent bite. She pulled away so slightly, so her eyes could look at his shocked ones.

"I healed by myself?" Caroline probbed him and he nodded in awe. She grinned in this new knowledge, his blood really did give her all the best perks.

Not the least bit concerned about what that really meant at the moment, she went back to kissing him, feeling his smile against her lips.

Klaus's phone was in his pocket and started buzzing against her inner thigh. He groaned, what bad timing, but she giggled, liking the extra vibration for a second before she kissed him one last time, just a peck, before hopping off his lap to let him answer it.

He grumbled something as he reached into his pocket to get it, adjusting himself stealthily and his probably blue balls on the way out with it.

"Bekah, what is it?" he darkly answered, looking towards Caroline who had taken off her own socks and was now sitting cross legged in the chair he had opted for most of the day.

"Ouch, can't a little sis, call her big bad brother once in a while?" he sighed at her lame joke and she continued, "I obviously wanted to see how the decoding was going, with sweet Caroline." Rebekah's voice added dripping in disdain at the end.

He ran his hand over his face for what felt like the millionth time today and looked to Caroline, who could hear the call perfectly clear with her new abilities, even though it wasn't on speaker. She slowly nodded her head, giving him consent to tell her what they'd found out.

"We have the translation of the tattoo. We'll email you pictures of the island map and instructions for the spell." He sighed, mentioning the spell visibly changed Caroline's mood, "But you have to be careful. Make sure you really want to do this Bekah. There's only one cure, it'll only work once, for just one vampire and it's extremely risky for Bonnie."

"What could you possibly care about the witch's safety?" The blonde original groaned questioningly over the phone.

Klaus kept his eyes on Caroline and threatened, "If the Bennet witch dies getting you this cure, I'll kill you myself." and with that he hung up on her.

* * *

 **Yay! More reviews! I'm so glad you guys like my story! It's taking it own turns now. I even have ideas for a sequel already, even though there's so much more to go here!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Assuming here that everyone's watched all of TVD, if not. Spoiler storyline ahead!**

* * *

"Hey mom, just wanted to leave you a message before you went home to a dark house," Caroline looked into the Gilbert's kitchen, "I'm staying over Elena's for a few days, she's having a rough time. I'll text you later." She sighed and hung up on her mother's voicemail.

She really did hate lying to her mother, especially now that she's accepted her as a vampire. But she couldn't very well tell her the truth like, "I'm trapped with the big bad hybrid who just killed, like at least, 24 people in the last 12 days. I'm fine, he's actually really a sweet guy and a great kisser." She scoffed at her hilariously truthful thought.

Klaus had been on his phone for a bit, she assumed sending over the map and instructions to the cure getting group, which included the one person Caroline actually cared about immensely. Bonnie Sheila Bennet.

Caroline sat back on the chair, grabbing the pillow she'd thrown at Klaus earlier and hugged it close to her.

"What's on your mind, love?"

Her eyes turned to Klaus, he was slouching in the middle of the couch, cell phone thrown to the side, his long legs sprawled under the coffee table.

"I'm thinking about Bonnie," She whispered into the pillow and picked her head up, "She had this teddy bear when she was nine." Caroline smiled, "Ms. Cuddles." she blinked remembering the bears affectionate name and Klaus looked at her, listening.

"Bonnie thought she lost her. But really, she didn't lose her. I took her." She turned the pillow over in her hands, "Yeah. When Bonnie and I were little, we got in this huge fight, so to get back at her, I bearnapped Ms. Cuddles. And then I didn't want my mom to come home and find out I took her, so then I buried her in the woods. I even left some M&M's to mark the spot where I left her." Klaus was smiling at her childhood memory, "We made up like a day later but when I went to go get Ms. Cuddles back for her, something must have eaten all the M&M's, and I couldn't find her again."

"I'm pretty sure Bonnie should be over it by now." Klaus said hopefully, he didn't want Caroline thinking sad thoughts, he was sure Bekah would save the little witch and bring her home soon.

She smiled at him, "Once we're out of this living room, I'm gonna go find Ms. Cuddles." she said resolutely.

He laughed lightly, "I'll help." and Caroline trusted that he would.

* * *

Once Klaus and Caroline had sent over all the instructions, Bonnie found it incredibly annoying that Rebekah was always lingering around her, but it turned out for the best.

After she broke the spell to get into Silas's crypt, that other hunter, Vaughn, that was torturing Damon around the island, found them and stabbed her in the back. Disabling her completely while Vaughn tried use Jeremy's blood to bring Silas back to life.

Rebekah snuck in, breaking Vaughn's back making sure she didn't kill him, mumbling something about not wanting to catch that "pesky Hunters curse like Nik had" and giving her Original blood to Bonnie, who healed in a matter of seconds from her stab wound.

Jeremy was a little worse for wear after the fight he had with Vaughn, but stumbled over to Bonnie and held her hands tightly.

"I'm so glad you're alright!" He smiled in her, each so happy the other was okay.

"This is brilliant romantic and all, but can we get to it? Where is the cure?"

Bonnie stood up from kneeling on the damp cave floor and dusted her jeans off.

"Well, Vaughn seems to be right, we need to wake Silas that releases this coffin, because the cure is inside it. But if we wake Silas, there will be consequences."

Bekah didn't care to chat anymore as she grabbed Vaughn up like a doll and cut his arm above Sila's coffin, "Just a big ol flesh wound," she smiled into Vaughn's scared eyes, "He'll be fine, I think." she mentioned back as Jeremy and Bonnie watched, horrified. Elena, Damon and Stephen finally made it down into the crypt too as they watched the coffin slowly open.

Bekah called out, "Stephen, get the cure." she didn't need to tell him twice, he used his vampire speed to grab the box that was inside the coffin and quickly backed away.

She threw Vaughns paralyzed body to the floor again and grabbed the white oak ash tipped dagger from her bag. In one fluid motion she daggered Silas's still chained body and the motion in him stopped.

"Are you sure that'll hold him?" Jeremy piped up.

Bekah sighed, "Not exactly. But maybe if we dessicate him again, he'll stay put." She grabbed Vaughns knife and sliced into Silas's gray skin in an effort to bleed him out.

Bonnie thought about the history of Silas, the one professor Shane, that cad, taught her. Something in her told her she was thinking correctly.

"Silas is one of the origins of the Doppelgänger bloodline." everyone looked at Bonnie asking her without words what the hell was that supposed to mean, "I think if we put Doppelgänger blood, like Elena's human blood on the dagger, it should keep him locked up tight."

Bekah groaned, "Fine, go on then. Give lil Elena the cure. I don't even want it anymore."

Stephen looked at the whining Original with wide eyes, was she really going to let Elena have it? Bekah nodded to him sadly but determined in her choice.

He handed the red vial of the cure to Elena. She looked at everyone skeptically and down at the vial again.

"Come on, we don't have all day!" Bekah wanted this over with already, "Silas could wake up any minute! And if that's the case I don't want to be anywhere near here."

Elena looked at Jeremy once more and smiled, knowing she wanted to become human again, to end the sire bond with Damon and to grow up with her brother. She opened the vial and drank the whole cure.

Everyone watched, the vial hit the floor, Elena's skin flushed a bright red and then died down to her usual color.

Elena's hand went to her chest, her eyes widened and she turned to Stephen and Damon, "It's beating! I'm breathing!"

Bonnie knew time was of the essence, she felt a power whish through her, telling her this was the right thing to do and took the hunters knife from Bekah.

"You ready for this? We shouldn't need much." She pleaded with Elena because she needed to cut her hand and let it seal the dagger into Silas's heart.

Elena nodded and walked with Bonnie towards the corpse of the immortal Silas, with her hand directly over the dagger she closed her eyes and Bonnie made the cut.

The witch was chanting a curse she didn't know but felt from deep within her bones. Qetsiyah, her ancestor who wanted Silas to suffer alone and away from Amara, for all time, was giving her this spell, she was sure of it. The spell which bound Elena's blood to this dagger resting deep within Silas's heart.

And with that Silas was locked again, bound in chains and stone, he can't be raised again.

"That seemed to go well, huh," Damon's annoyed anticlimactic voice sounded off the walls of the crypt.

Everyone smiled at each other at a job well done, "I guess, I should text Caroline that we are on our way back." Bonnie laughed grabbing Jeremy's side, helping him walk.


	24. Chapter 24

"Holy hell!" Caroline popped up from the carpet picnic in front of the tv that she had made herself on the floor.

Klaus turned his head towards her lazily. He had been laying on his back on the couch reading the Gilbert's so not first edition "Jane Eyre" in paperback, with his one elbow propped up against the back, dangling the book over his face.

"Bonnie saved the day!" Caroline chirped at him and she got to her knees in front of him.

He smiled at her happiness and the fact that her kneeling in front of the couch put her breasts in his direct line of sight. She saw the way he was looking at her lustily and she dropped her cell down to the coffee table and put her hands on him.

One on his chest, the other wrapped around his neck, her thumb on his cheek like he would do with her. She smiled at him as the small action of this made him warm to her touch.

"Thank you for threatening your sister to save her." Caroline smiled sweetly, really meaning it, thinking it was such an odd phrase, to actually be glad someone's own life was put on the line to do something and it all worked out in the end. She bent down and kissed Klaus's lips softly.

They closed their eyes enjoying the kiss and as soon as her tongue made it way past his teeth, he threw the book over the backside of the couch unceremoniously and grabbed her body to pull her up lying on top of him.

She giggled at his feistiness, she liked him being grabby with her, whereas he was usually waiting for her permission to do everything. She kissed him heartily again, biting down ever so softly enough to draw up his blood and she lapped it up hungrily.

He entwined her ankles with his and was softly rubbing his fingertips over her dress covered hips. Caroline pulled up a little, using his chest as her support.

"I could get used to this," she smiled down, "It's almost too bad the spells gonna be over tonight." and pouted.

Klaus raised an eyebrow at her confession that made him so elated. "Ah well, then you'll just have to move into the mansion with me." He picked his head up and stole another peck of a kiss, "You can pretend to be trapped and we can spend all of the day in one room, in silence together, like we did here." he laughed and she slapped his chest lightly at the jab giggling back.

She scooted down a bit, snuggling her arms against his sides and put her head on his chest. His arms wrapped fully around her shoulders and petted her hair.

"I think I could tolerate some more silence together with you." she whispered against his necklaces and he smiled as they both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

[Caroline dreaming]

 _His chest was definitely the best pillow in the world, hmmm she hummed against him. She picked her head up from him, sitting straddling his waist. There was just one thin white linen sheet between their naked bodies and the caress of his hip bones on her inner thigh was exhilarating. She wiggled against him giggling at the sexy smirk he was giving her._

 _Dream Klaus grabbed her right wrist and pulled them to switch positions, the sheet had rippled away from the force of his motions. Skin to skin, their legs intertwined. His thigh met with her hot, wetting core and she raised her ankles over his to lock him lying in place against her._

 _He leaned down and rubbed his nose against her cheek, reveling in her scent and warmth under him. He picked his head up at her moan for more contact, her stomach constricting in pure want._

 _They looked into each others eyes and he spoke "I like where this dream is heading", Caroline's eyes widened._

 _This wasn't just her dream Klaus, this was him in her mind, in her dream. She knew Damon had an ability similar to that, she had no idea that's what was in store for her by falling asleep on real Klaus's chest._

" _You were really in my dreams?" she was scared and sort of angry. Some of her dreams he laughed and taunted her, called her the monster she was, she hated him for it and tried to gulp away the feelings._

 _Klaus recognized her shook feelings about it and hushed her, "Only one before," his soft eyes showed her he was telling the truth._

 _Caroline knew then, it was the one she thought she woke from but hadn't. In her own mind he was violent at first, but really he was at her window and came over to her in bed gently and she kissed him._

 _He smiled at her understanding and went back to nuzzling her and placing kisses all over her face._

" _Teach me how to do this." she whispered and he nodded in against her._

 _She cooed, feeling his beard and eyelashes gently washing over her. She hadn't noticed his hand disappeared from her hip and slid between them._

 _Klaus's face was in her neck at that point when he slid one long thin finger up from her core and over her clit, he smiled his fangs coming out against her skin at her wetness._

In reality, back on the tiny couch, his stomach was the one to constrict now and she snapped her eyes open, "Urg," He groaned, "They're back."

Dazed just waking, Caroline heard it too, she heard Bonnie yell out, "We should knock first!"

Elena's boots stomped up the front porch steps, "Bon, it's my house. Why on Earth would I need to knock first!?"

Bekah used her vampire speed to get there first in front of the newly humanized Elena, of course, and banged abruptly on the door. "Is everyone decent in there?!"

Caroline jumped up off of Klaus and fidgeted. Straightening her dress, her cardigan, she ran her fingers to fluff up her hair. Klaus didn't care much what he looked like, but did reach for his shoes and put them on quickly and just moved to sit at the corner of the couch with one arm over the back lounging.

The group all came into the house at once with loudness, totally disrupting the silence Caroline and Klaus had grown accustomed to.

Caroline got close to the opening to the foyer but not close enough to hit the barrier. "Hi everyone! How'd it go!" she squeaked excitedly.

Everyone glared to the seated casual Klaus for a moment, before Bonnie walked right in through the barrier and hugged Caroline with all her might.

Klaus just watched the girls exchange a brief whisper of "I'm so glad you're alright" to each other before Elena came into the living room to hug the both of them together.

"I'm human!" Elena gushed, "Again!" and did a little twirl for Caroline.

The blonde laughed, "I can see that!" and hugged her back one on one this time.

"Still trapped like a rat in a cage huh Klausy?" Damon mocked the original hybrid from the safety of the kitchen.

But Klaus didn't have a chance to respond when he heard Elena ask Caroline where her shoes and socks were and much rathered listening to her response. They had barely done anything, but without her shoes and socks hmm, what could they be thinking he did with her these past few days.

"Uh, they're in here somewhere." Caroline back tracked, grabbing the opened copy of Jane Eyre off the floor, trying to put it back on the bookshelf, "I was in here for days, I got a little comfortable."

"Comfortable huh?" Bonnie smiled softly, knowingly and looked back to Klaus who was smirking and watching the blonde intently try to clean up the mess they'd made in the living room.

But before he could fully appreciate Caroline's bare legs as she turned her backside to him to finally pick up her boots, another blonde was in front of him, taking away his pleasant view.

"Nik." his sister eyed him curtily.

"Bek." He raised his eyebrows snarkily at her.

"So as you can see, I saved them all." She waved her hands at all the living vampires, humans and witch in their presence.

Klaus stood up to her and patted her on the shoulder, "Good girl, would you like a cookie." he mocked her and she pouted and side stepped away from him.

"Well I'd thought you'd like to know, I used the dagger you once buried in my heart for centuries on Silas. Which means, you're down another dagger, brother. I'm free of you at last."

He frowned acknowledging what she told him about the dagger, it wasn't ideal, but it'll have to do for now, he was glad his sister didn't take the cure, "As if you'd ever really leave me." he joked.

"Ew." Jeremy's voice from the kitchen sounded, he had just looked under the tablecloth which hid Kol's decaying, burnt body.

Klaus stepped to the barrier separating the living room from kitchen and knocked on it, finding it no longer there.

"Come on, sister."

His gaze found Bonnie's from across the room and he nodded at the witch with respect, "Let's go bury our brother."

Caroline watched with pursed lips as Rebekah and Klaus each lifted a side of Kol's body, leaving the tablecloth over him. Her eyes locked with his right before he would leave the porch and they exchanged a silent goodbye with hardly a movement.


	25. Chapter 25

"Hi Bonnie!" Caroline grinned as her best friend opened her door to her. She stood on the porch with a big gift bag in one hand and a plastic shopping bag in the other.

Bonnie smiled but furrowed her eyebrows at the bags. She stepped to the side letting Caroline in, she made a beeline to the kitchen and Bonnie followed.

"I got us root beer and vanilla ice cream!" The bubbly blonde opened the fridge and put away the goodies, "When was the last time you had a Forbes Float!"

To Bonnie's humorous smiling stare, Caroline answered her own question, "A really freaking long time! I know! And," Caroline reached for the gift bag and slid it across the countertop towards Bonnie. "Here, open it!" Caroline's hands clasped together, up in front of her face. She was so excited to see Bonnie open the gift she brought her.

Bonnie was hesitant again, "Really Caroline, I dunno why you got me…" Bonnie's hand reached into the tissue paper and felt fuzz and fluff, she grabbed and pulled out a teddy bear.

Her face was shocked as both hands absently petted the bear which had definitely seen better days, part of her ear was sewn back on crudely and a button eye mismatched with the other one. "Ms. Cuddles!" Bonnie let out a squeak of her old teddy bears name and hugged the bear close to her chest.

Caroline felt tears of joy whelm up to her eyes, knowing what this meant for Bonnie was the blessing she wanted to give her best friend after all these long years.

"Where on earth did you find her!?" Bonnie questioned joyfully not really caring at all as she grabbed Caroline and Ms. Cuddles back in for a hug.

"Uh actually about that," Caroline flinched, knowing she needed to tell her friend about her horrible bear-napping childhood behavior. "When we were little, I got mad at you and buried her in the woods. But after we made up, I couldn't figure out where I put her to get her back to you." Her lips were pursed, eyebrows pinched, not knowing how Bonnie would react to that confession.

But the girl just laughed, loudly, placing the bear to sit on the countertop gently. "Care, that's ridiculous! Whatever made you think of her now though?"

Caroline's face flinched at this question as well too, "Yeah well… uh, maybe you should sit down."

Bonnie quirked her eyebrow up even more and followed her friend's suggestion and hopped up onto one of the counter stools.

Caroline took a deep breath and Bonnie blinked, kinda knowing, what could be coming.

"So, uh.. You're the first person I'm gonna tell and I still want to keep it from Elena, because well, once you know what it is, you'll understand how hard she'd take it, because I gave her such grief over liking stupid horrible Damon." Bonnie rolled her eyes at Caroline's disclaimers and nodded at her forcing her to continue with the confessions.

"I like Klaus." she finally blurted out.

She searched Bonnie's face for the disgust she was prepared to see, but found her witchy friend was just smiling at her.

"What?! What are you thinking!?" Caroline was losing it, so uncertain of what her friend thought.

"I'm glad you finally told me," Bonnie smiled wider now, "I think your connection with Klaus is kind of like, a big deal with nature, you guys have been plaguing like basically all of my mediation sessions for a while now!"

Caroline's eyes widened, she was shocked, "So you like. Knew... This whole time?! And you just let me lie to you and stuff?" her eyes dropped, knowing how many times she omitted where she was going or where she had been, when she was most definitely with Klaus.

Bonnie patted Caroline's shoulder, "It's okay, I figured you would tell me eventually and honestly, from what I saw while meditating, you guys are like. Way, way, into each other. So I knew it wasn't a bad threatening thing you were lying about"

The blonde's face went from depressed to disgusted herself, "Urg, oh my god, Bon. What did you see!?" Caroline peeked from behind the hands that covered her face.

Bonnie laughed, "Don't worry, hah, it was all very PG-13 romance." she hopped off the stool and went to grab big glass mugs out of the cabinet, "Though I gotta say, the body on him... woo!" she shook her empty hand to the floor like she was fanning his hotness away from her.

Caroline was blushing so hard but couldn't help but laugh and be happy at the way Bonnie had taken the news. She went and grabbed the ice cream and soda she had just put away from the fridge and Bonnie returned to the same stool next to Caroline with the ice cream scoop.

Handing the scoop to the blonde, she asked, "So, what's Klaus got to do with Ms. Cuddles?" she reached towards the bear paw closest to her, "you don't like, call him Mr. Cuddles do you!?" Bonnie joked but paled at the thought.

Caroline started scooping the ice cream into their glasses and told her, "Ha, uh no, no way. While I was trapped with him at Elena's, I told him the story of how I stole her, in remembrance of how much I wanted you to come back safe. He said he'd help me find her." Caroline blushed, "We went out the night after you guys returned from the 'Cure Island Getaway'" She paused at her bad, too soon, joke, "We tried walking around that part of the woods near my mom's house, where I most definitely put her, but we didn't find anything."

Bonnie frowned and looked at the teddy bear that was very much Ms. Cuddles, so she was confused.

"It wasn't until two days after, he came by and handed her to me." Bonnie looked to Caroline's eyes as the root beer fizzed up around the ice cream loudly.

"I think he transformed into a werewolf to find her for you." She whispered.

Bonnie was shocked. It did make sense, that a wolf would definitely be able to find something in the dirt faster than a human or vampire for that matter. But Bonnie had heard that transforming into a wolf was extremely painful for any werewolf, it couldn't have been a cake walk for Klaus the hybrid if he was to transform either.

"Wow," Bonnie cheers her Forbes Float with her best friend and took a tiny sip together, "I can't believe he'd do that, just for this silly old bear."

Caroline sighed at how nice it sounded, the guy she liked, doing nice things not only for her sake but for the sake of her true friend.

"This is really good!" Bonnie giggled and laughed at Caroline who had a tiny ice cream float mustache gracing her upper lip and she went to go wipe it off for her friend and they laughed together at the old memories.

* * *

 **YAY! More followers and reviews, so glad you're liking it! I'll keep posting!**


	26. Chapter 26

"Hello, love."

Caroline's eyes opened wide, shocked. She turned towards him in the bourbon isle of the liquor store. The store she technically shouldn't be even inside because she was underage still.

"I dunno how you still sneak up on me!" she frowned.

"A thousand years of intuition, finding people's blind spots. I'll try and teach you sometime." He answered a little smugly.

"What are you even doing here? I thought you'd be off bargaining for Elena's blood off the Salvatore's." She was talking at him in a whisper with her teeth clenched like the criminal she was.

He laughed at her, as he scanned the shelves for the bottle he wanted, "As you know, I like to mix a little pleasure in with my business, I haven't even approached them about it yet" He found what he was looking for, and looked down to her hands, "That's what you'd like?" she looked at the bottle in her hands that she had just been about to steal before he snuck up on her.

Before she knew it, he took it from her hands and she was now following him, to the counter? Her worry etched on her face as she stood to the side of him and the cashier glared at her.

"She's of legal drinking age and you'll never remember her face clearly," He compelled the man so fluidly, without even breaking a beat. Caroline had so much more to learn from him. He handed the cashier more money than the liquor was worth and was already saying thank you.

Klaus says thank you for purchases?! Caroline felt like she was having a seizure, she's never interacted with him about town, outside of silly teenage dances or bloody murders. She never knew how he'd interact with humans he wasn't manipulating for something.

She was now following him outside to the main street where she had left Bonnie by the bench on the corner, while she went in to quickly steal the hooch.

Bonnie looked to her standing beside Klaus, amused at the shocked look on her friends face whereas Klaus looked as stoic as ever, "Is there something I should know?" she prodded lightly, especially because in this town it literally could be something really huge and bad.

This could have been a heavy question had Bonnie not been in the know.

He hadn't seen Caroline in person since he found the bear for the witch, but she had called him after she gifted it back to her. She had told Bonnie all the details, even shared her journaled entries about how her cravings where lessening each time. But she still hadn't revealed the secret about who actually killed Tyler, which he could understand, she still had things to come to terms with about it without everyone else judging her for it all at once.

He was surprised at how he felt a weight lifted, someone else finally knows about their secret, and it wasn't one of his siblings who would use it against him. The witch had soothed them both, in a way, accepting the information as she did, he was glad Caroline had such a friend.

Caroline opened her mouth, looked at Bonnie then up to Klaus and made a gesture with her hands, "He paid for it."

Bonnie didn't get why that was so astounding, Klaus was a thousand year old vampire, surely he didn't need to steal booze. But she couldn't help but smile at how Caroline looked like a fish out of water, "He even said thank you to the cashier."

The witch looked amused to Klaus who was smiling and shaking his head, "I support local business owners." He shrugged, "Unlike some thieves I know," he pointedly looked at her, "Here you go, sweetheart." He handed a stunned Caroline the bottle he bought for her.

He took a step away about to nod his goodbye when Bonnie piped up, "Thank you," her eyes flinched down to the sidewalk before gaining her confidence back, "Thanks, I mean for.." she glanced at Caroline who was still stunned beside her, "for finding that teddy bear."

Klaus genuinely smiled at the witch, "No worries, love. You two have a good night." and then both stunned girls watched him walk away, painfully, beautifully, slowly as if he was a human, away.

He smirked once his back was turned to them, he had followed them here. He put himself in her way on purpose, he wanted to see her and he wanted Bonnie to see them together. Proof and it couldn't have turned out better.

Caroline turned to Bonnie as soon as he was out of sight and just opened her mouth, unable to find the words.

Bonnie laughed wholeheartedly, "He's really not at all how we all thought he was, huh?"

"Understatement of the century!" finally finding her voice. They both giggled and snuck back to Elena's house for a little drinking and goofing off, girl's night style.

* * *

"So, what do you mean he's nice?" Elena nearly choked on her drink.

Bonnie laughed, she and Caroline prepared for the worst, it was time to tell Elena what Caroline had been up to this whole past year. Even though Caroline had definitely thought Elena was a rude horrible friend and vampire for most of it, she knew that she still wanted to come clean to her childhood friend.

"He wolfed out to find Ms. Cuddles!" Bonnie explained, hugging the bear, she brought for morale support.

Caroline smiled softly, as Elena's worried human eyes darted between Bonnie's and hers.

"It's been a pretty intense year for all of us wouldn't you say?" Caroline offered meekly, knowing that she could play the odds that Elena certainly had her own secrets with the Salvatore boys that she wasn't going to offer up to the other two girls anytime soon.

Elena's eyes did soften, she took another sip of her bourbon, thinking, even though Klaus was certainly a killer, so was she, when she was a vampire, can't really think she'd have been a saint either if she'd been around for a thousand years.

"You're sure you're not sired right? Like absolutely sure?" Elena had dealt with being sired to Damon and although looking back on it now as a human, she knew she did love him from deep down and she didn't regret what she had done by his siring command. She still couldn't bare the thought of her friend being manipulated like that, just like Caroline stuck up for her.

Caroline nodded and Bonnie along with her, suggesting, "We could do a meditation together if you would like to feel what their bond is like, it's peaceful and nature is wholly accepting it, almost willing it to keep going even."

"Ew no," Elena scrunched up her nose, "I don't wana see them fucking!"

Caroline's eyes went wide, "I've never had sex with him!" she clarified.

"Really?" even Bonnie sounded surprised, "I had thought you would have."

"Oh great, so my friends think I'm a huge slut." Caroline rolled her eyes at them, not that upset, she could see why they'd think that. They smiled coyly back at her questioning what she had done with him.

"We've just kissed." Caroline paused and had a sip of her own drink.

They wouldn't let her leave it at that, so she thought of how to put it into words, "I fed on him like a rabid animal a few times and he was nothing but a gentleman. The first time I fed on him with consent," Caroline remembered that night after they played tag the first time, "it was like that first kiss you ever got from the boy you had a crush on feeling."

All the girls smiled and glanced at each other, as they remembered that warm, butterflies in your stomach, elated feeling.

"He's been damned professional about most of it. Even when I made the moves and wanted more, he held back I think knowing it was best. Like really, it's been a year of craziness, we were trapped together in this very living room for THREE whole days, UNSUPERVISED and we only made out like. Twice." Caroline's arms went up half shrugging, half trying to point out how funny it was she was back in Elena's living room only a week from when she had been trapped.

"So you think you will want to, you know?" Bonnie asked timidly.

"Yeah, well. I want to. I've had some intense dreams," she giggled blushing away, "There's something about when I'm around him, I really like him." Bonnie could imagine the feeling like in her meditations, "The thing is though, he's not just some hot guy I want to fuck. He's teaching me things. He's like. A good friend now. And I think he's holding back so that we don't mess that part up."

Elena was looking at Caroline, almost envious. Her relationships with Stephen and Damon, had been physical almost immediately. She always supposed it was better that way, like she had won the boy lottery. But hearing Caroline speak of Klaus in this way, Elena remembered her time with Matt. Matt who she grew up with, was friends with first and sure did a lot of other first things together, it made her miss the friendship with him.

"That's so nice, Caroline." Elena spoke her feelings, "I'm glad you are being friends first." Usually something like this, especially coming from Elena, would seem fake, over-acted sweetness. But Caroline smiled back at her, believing her sincerity.

"Me too!" Bonnie jumped up off the big pillow she had been sitting on the floor with, "Who's ready for another drink!?"

Caroline laughed at her bouncing around a little drunk already and reached her empty glass out to her witch friend. Then Bonnie's sparkling eyes went to Elena.

"Oh don't you look at me, I'm human now, and you already plied me with two before you told me the big secret, I'm feeling toasty."

They all laughed intensely at her adequate term, the night had gone better than Caroline could have imagined, she really did love them. Really happy that they were on board with this Klaus thing she had going and glad she finally didn't have to hide it anymore.


	27. Chapter 27

"Yeah, so." Caroline jumped up to one of the big evergreens in front of her, "They all know now. Even Matt. They've accepted it."

Her voice stayed level, calm, quiet even, as she grabbed branches fast and leaped from one to the other moving a circle through the trees around Klaus, who stood unflinching in the leaves below.

His eyes were following her, watching her elegant movements, but then he lost track of her.

Klaus was surprised a second later, she was behind him, her arms snaked around his stomach, she was hugging him, "They accepted us." she finalized.

He smiled at her sentiment and touched her clasped hands by his belly button, which made her press her body against his back fully.

"That's good." commenting on her sneakiness and the fact her friends all knew about them, it took a lot to blindside him, and she was grinning into his jacket, "But you're too close now to get away." he smirked, the lesson wasn't over.

Faster than he finished his words, he pulled back and grabbed her by the throat. Lifting her up from the ground, her hands immediately went to his hand at her neck.

He could tell she wasn't in much pain, he didn't go all strength on her, because this was the first time he'd shown her this. He always started softly, working up as she got better, to giving her his full strength or speed, to see how she'd compare.

"What is always funny to me, is that everyone reaches towards my hand." He smirked, "As if they can pry my fingers off. They never try to use their arms." He was holding her squirming body about a foot off the ground still.

Then Caroline understood what he meant, he saw it in her eyes.

She stopped grabbing towards the hand on her throat, but rather his outstretched arm. Using her arm strength, she lifted herself into a more tolerable hold, so the gravity of being off the ground was lessened on her neck. Then she used that momentum to crash her feet into his body solidly.

Klaus was knocked backwards, which made him smile, his grip fell off her neck and she parried more with another kick to his stomach fast, while he was off balance.

He landed flat on his back in a pile of leaves and he was grinning. Good, smart Caroline, she's been getting better every time they play fought, but he didn't have much time to revel in it.

Caroline jumped on him, straddling his waist, swift punches to the face came at him.

"Ooff" The sound that came from him, made her stop immediately. He'd never flinched out a sound before.

Her eyes wide, she was shocked and scared, had she really hurt him?

Klaus reached a hand up slowly moving his jaw back into place, his lip was bleeding, but he was already healing and starting to smile again.

She breathed in deep again, loving his scent, relieved he was alright. She knew of course he'd be alright, but she's never hit him that hard before. "Can we just accept, that I beat you?" she smiled smugly down at him.

"Oh you want to call it a day, do you?" He said as he leaned up so he was sitting with his legs out in front of him with her sitting on his thighs.

Caroline smiled and looked at the blood she spilt on the side of his mouth, "No," she leaned in towards him more, "not a day." And she kissed the blood away, licking it slowly, savoring each drop and his lips so close, "Maybe we can start the night activities?"

Klaus looked at her lust filled face and couldn't help but smile sexily at her, he grabbed her throat again and drew her in for a real kiss this time. Using his tongue to make her moan into it.

"Fine," he breathily accepted her suggestion, "But you'll have to catch me first." he grinned and flashed away from her.

She snarled at being left kneeling in the dirt with no Klaus beneath her and she ran after him.

Klaus knew tag was her favorite of the games they played. Honestly with her, it was his favorite too, the laugh she always let out whenever she caught him, it made his heart feel full.

He knew they'd end up at the mansion in no time, so he changed direction back towards her, wondering if she would be able to tell he backtracked.

He paused for a second, he hadn't seen or heard her in a little, maybe he indeed tricked her.

No sooner than he thought it did he get pummeled by her, thrown into the trunk of a tree on the outskirts of the forest. Caroline's joyful laughter rang out, "Gotcha!"

She stayed put long enough for him to see her smile then she went running back towards the mansion.

Klaus shook his head, that girl is getting good, and he couldn't be more proud.

* * *

"Nik!" Oh of course, because this day happened to be going well for him, Rebekah just had to be at the mansion instead of the house she compelled for herself.

Klaus glanced around the front yard, his sister was storming towards him angrily, but he didn't see Caroline anywhere in sight.

"There's something in the house!" Rebekah yelled.

He chuckled, probably Caroline, she hasn't used the front door in quite awhile, so he just smiled at his sister, "Oh a thing? What sort of thing, do you suppose?" he kidded with her slowly.

"What the hell! Aren't you going to do something about it?!"

She always gave him the best path to mess with her, his face got really serious, Klaus grabbed her shoulders, "You're right. Why don't you go back to your house. I'll deal with this… thing!" he released her roughly and stalked towards the house as if he was really angry.

Rebekah watched, she wasn't going home, she wanted to see whatever it was get the shit kicked out of it by her big brother!

Klaus grabbed the double front doors and threw both open forcefully, but before getting a foot inside. A blur of blue jeans and blonde hair pounced on him.

He caught her in by the thighs before he could fall back from the force of her, and there he stood, holding Caroline against his waist, grinning and her laughing so hard with her forehead on his shoulder.

"Bekah, I believe I caught the thing!" he yelled out to his sister, who was fuming by the street. Caroline hopped off of him and stood on the front porch next to him looking out to Rebekah, kinda embarrassed, the other girl didn't know about her unique situation yet.

Caroline looked towards the planks of wood in the porch, "It doesn't look too dangerous" Klaus was still talking sarcastically to Rebekah, who walked up the porch steps slowly with her eyes narrowed at them, he was fiddling with Caroline's denim jacket, "Though, she might be stronger than she looks." he made a gesture like he was dusting her shoulder off.

"What the hell is this?" Rebekah was not at all enjoying the jokes with hands on her hips.

The other blonde didn't respond, it wasn't her place, she tried to look anywhere but at either of the Originals.

"Caroline and I are a bit of an item." he explained simply.

"Oh, really?!" Rebekah rolled her eyes and Caroline smiled a little, "Well that doesn't explain why she's so fast."

Klaus sighed, he guessed he could tell her all of it, like Caroline had done with her friends. She could protect herself now and it kind of intrigued him, Caroline was formidable to him in some aspects, he wondered how she'd fair against Rebekah.

"Come, dear sister." He reached his arm out to her and Caroline as if he'd put his arms around them both on either side of him, but he was just gesturing, ushering them inside the house, "we will drink on it."


	28. Chapter 28

"You know I don't feed directly from humans." She stated at his suggestion.

"Well sure, but wouldn't you want to try it out now? Just like the rest, what if it's different feeding now that you're stronger?" He urged, he really wanted to take her out, to social hunt at a bar with her. Show her off, he smirked.

Caroline was sitting on the counter in his kitchen, her hands down at her sides, holding on to the edge. She just shrugged at him.

"I'm perfectly happy with blood bags and the occasional bunny."

Klaus looked up from the celery he was chopping on the center island and made a disgusted face at her. She chuckled at his response.

"What's the big deal anyway, blood is blood, right?" She downplayed it, wanting to drop the thought of killing a human when she didn't have to.

"I think, you know, that some blood is most certainly not just blood," He moved to the bell peppers after he pointed to knife towards her to make his point.

"Well, human blood, anyway." She looked away from him, she did know his blood was definitely special, "I don't want to risk it." She mumbled.

Klaus looked up to her. The side of her profile he could see past her hair falling, because she was looking at the floor away from him, obscured it, but he still saw the worry in her face. The worry if she had lost control and killed someone, she couldn't risk it.

He was struck with a memory, of his mother standing in front of those flames, _"For a thousand years, I've been forced to watch you. Felt the pain of every victim, suffered as they suffered, while you shed their blood. You are an abomination. You're a curse on this Earth. Stretched out over generations."_

"Klaus?" Caroline's voice drew him out of it, he could see her clearly again, focused.

"Yes, love?"

"Are you okay?" she hopped off the counter and stood on the opposite of the counter island from him, the worry in her face was for him now.

He looked down to the vegetables he had been cutting up and shook his head at them, debating with himself. What would it hurt, if he told Caroline what he'd just been thinking about? Why not get it off his chest, tell the one person who had struggled to tell him things in return, maybe it'd be helpful for him to release the stress.

"I, uh." he said unable to get it out.

Caroline's worry increased, she had never known Klaus to be at a loss for words before, what was he thinking about? With that sad look in his eyes, she was certain now it wasn't because she didn't want to feed off humans directly.

He doesn't want to tell her, she was feeling uncomfortable now, fidgeting across from him. Maybe he didn't want to discuss himself, ever. Great, she thought, sarcastically, when she'd really love nothing more than for him to confide in her like she does with him.

Klaus noticed her frustration, her fluctuating nerves at his silence, just say it, you dumbass, what are you scared of, he thought, "I was remembering what my mother had said to me." he basically blurted out at first, quieting at the end.

Her face softened, her shoulders even showed her concern, he continued, "The last thing she ever said to me." He shook his head, being the one looking away now, "After a thousand years of being in that coffin, she still hated me. Called me an abomination." He smirked sourly to the cutting board.

Caroline heard the story from the Salvatore boys, Klaus had killed his mother back when they were all first made into Originals. She hadn't thought much about why, because when she'd learned it, he was just a killer to her, he was an abomination to her too back then. Killing her friends, manipulating people's fear to get what he wanted, to break the curse on his werewolf half.

Wait, yeah. His werewolf half. Esther had an affair with a werewolf and Klaus's dad wasn't really Mikael.

Caroline moved to his side and wrapped an arm around his waist, dipping under his arms between him and the counter, "She was probably just taking out her guilt on you." she whispered, putting her forehead against his shoulder.

Klaus frowned, he knew Caroline meant well, he wasn't sure how much Stephen had told her about him, but now he knew it must have been all of it. His mother cheated and had him anyway. When he first killed after being turned into a vampire, his wolf heritage had been initiated, proving his mother had been unfaithful. Mikael was brutal towards her and she in turn was brutal against Klaus.

He turned into her embrace, she hugged around his waist with both arms clasping him tightly, while he wrapped around her torso, each of his hands grazing the opposite shoulder blades.

"It's silly for it to bother me, still. After all these years." he spoke into Caroline's hair, not just about his mother's last words but everything from the very beginning of his vampire life.

"You'd be an abomination if it didn't bother you." Her subtle words meant a lot. She released him a little so she could look up into his face, "You're a monster. Like me." she smiled softly at him, "We kill, sure. But we love. And anybody capable of love is capable of being saved." She reached her hand up to his cheek and brushed her knuckles against him lightly, trying to wipe his sadness away.

He closed his eyes at her comforting gesture, she was being silly, he knew he couldn't be "saved" at least not in the way she meant it. This young girl couldn't know what he's done in his long lifetime. Though, he thought, he has been much more human and calm with her this past year.

Maybe he is making a change to the better, slowly.

Klaus felt her hand on him, rubbed into his hair, down his neck. She pulled him towards her and kissed him lightly. Lips to lips, his eyes still closed, they kept it chaste and rested their foreheads against one another, and they stayed there for a few minutes.

Breathing each other in, Caroline was trying to emanate her positivity into him, she closed her eyes to kiss him softly again, sighing.

He felt her mind trying to get in to his, much like the dreams, their powers allowed them to show others what they wanted, small illusions, she was getting quite good at it just like everything else. He let her warmness and light wash over his regretful mood.

She smiled knowing he was accepting her, that she could get through to him even when he was being gloomy. She pulled his neck to her again, kissing him more forcibly now. He gripped her to him tighter when she picked up the kissing pace and they nipped at each other lightly for a bit until they both had to stop kissing because they were smiling at each other too much.

"So are you gonna finish this… whatever you're making a mess out of?" her eyebrows up making a joke of his cooking.

"Gumbo. And yes," He snapped at her playfully, in such a better mood, so glad he told her what was on his mind, "why don't you go take a bath while I get this roux started, it'll be awhile." He kissed her solidly for another second.

Releasing her, she smiled seductively as she backed up away from him, holding his eye contact, "If you insist." She giggled lightly and turned away just as she was almost out of the kitchen.

* * *

Klaus heard her voice coming from his bathroom he smiled and closed his eyes, he had found a girl who likes to sing. How else could she be so perfect?

Rebekah's heels clicked into the kitchen, "Oh this is just hilarious, Nik." She smirked at Klaus stirring the pot of gumbo at the stove, "She has you cooking. HUMAN food." He didn't look at her but was pretty sure she rolled her eyes, "Head over heels for this child vampire."

"What's the harm." He finally acknowledged her, raising his eyebrows, being honest with himself, "she makes me happy and cooking was my suggestion."

His sister scoffed, "Yeah whatever, you just always gave me so much guff about anyone I liked. So it's payback time, brother!" She tried to joke, but there was a seriousness there. Klaus knew he'd been a thousand year old jerk to her, he killed so many of the people she had feelings for, just to keep her at his side.

The fear he had of losing her was immense. He did in fact, love his sister and Elijah too, wherever he was. It's why he'd kept their coffins with him at all times, even when he hated them enough to dagger them away from messing with his plans for decades or centuries. And they'd already lost Kol... he shook the sadness.

Klaus grabbed a spoon and picked up some gumbo on it, "It does need more time, but…" he held it out to Rebekah, offering her a taste.

She smiled softly, even she knew that in his twisted mind, this was how he'd shown her love, loyalty, recognition. Small gestures over centuries.

When he had explained what had been going on between the baby vampire and himself to her two days ago, Caroline accurately described him as a car crash. His emotions are constantly jostled, whipping back and forth between rage and contentment.

The blonde Original let her brother feed her the spoon full and nodded her head to the side, it was good but he was very right, it definitely needed more time to simmer. Then all of a sudden, she grabbed her head in agony, fuck did Nik poison the gumbo?

The pain throbbing through her head, it was hard to see, like a migraine crushing down her vision to darkness. But she could see Nik had dropped the spoon and was curling in on himself in pain as well.

As fast as it had began, it stopped. Brother and sister glared at each other for a second, wanting to blame the other. Rebekah hadn't done anything, he knew that. She watched as Nik's eyes went wide and he ran to Caroline.

* * *

 **The song is "Can't Hide" by Whethan featuring Ashe. I don't own it, and have no rights to it, at all, it just suited, so I hope it's okay to mention it.**

" _Peace of mind_

 _Don't waste your time with looking back_

 _They're broken.._ What! Naked here!" Caroline yelled out.

Klaus slid into the bathroom while the door was basically off its hinges and halting her singing along to the music, "Are you alright?!"

She looked skeptical, her blonde hair tied up into a loose bun at the top of her head, she was completely immersed in bubbles in the large black clawfoot tub. Her ivory skin against the darkness and light pink bubbles made it look like she was a glowing angel.

"This is a joke right? To get me to jump outta this tub and into your arms?" Caroline figured he had to be playing with her, to get her naked, running to him. She was too smart for that.

He shook his head to the floor, trying to explain to her what had just effected him and Bekah. He listened to what was still playing from her phone, he didn't recognize the song but there was whistling now and then a lady singing.

 _You lay back_

 _Cold shower with the music on_

 _Hoping the sounds will drown them out till you're sober now_

 _Fighting the thoughts that you will never be in love_

 _That you will never feel at all from this time on_

Klaus had an idea as the song was about to end, he furrowed his brow, grabbed her phone from the vanity, making her meep out a hey to him.

"You were singing along huh? Let's try that one again" he clicked the previous button on her phone and the song started with the whistling.

She smiled skeptically, he just wanted her to sing to him? Okay she would play along, she picked up at the chorus.

" _You can't hide_

 _Come make some love that_

 _Lasts, lasts, lasts"_

Klaus just listened to her beautiful voice sing along, echoing slightly, sounding so much better to him than the girl on the track, now the whistling and she went along with it.

As soon as the same tune the song whistled came out of Caroline's pursed lips, the sound reverberated off the bathroom tile and Klaus had to grab his head in pain just like in the kitchen. It was so much worse closer to the origin!

Caroline stopped immediately and slid up fast to her knees in the tub towards him, still under the bubbles but from the fast movement, some water had splashed out. "Are you okay!?"

Rebekah ran into the room as well, "What the fuck is happening!?" having felt the pain again from the kitchen.

Klaus looked between both of them, concerned, clicking the previous button on Caroline's phone once more.

"When she whistles this pitch, she causes us that pain." He smirked into shock, surprise, but envy.

Rebekah couldn't believe him, but listened to the song and mimicked the whistling too see if she could get it. She grinned mischievously when both Klaus and Caroline grabbed at their heads immediately.

"Seems like it's not just a special Klaroline gift." She spat her nickname for their togetherness, happy at this turn of events, "Go on Nik, you try."

He groaned but mimicked the whistling as well, the pain came to Bekah and Caroline for a second before he stopped, not wanting to hurt either of them in this super power check.

"It wasn't as bad as when you did it," Caroline looked to Rebekah. When the other girl had whistled, the pain was sharper and more punctuated. Rebekah nodded to her, agreeing, the girls seemed better at it.

"I haven't whistled in..." hmm, he trailed off. Klaus couldn't even recall the last time he'd ever whistled. Caroline smiled at him, he was just out of practice, huh, how cute, she thought, something he isn't fantastic at.

"This is great!" Rebekah was so happy, "It's like when Elijah figured out we could get around being invited into houses by throwing things in with our strength!"

Caroline rolled her eyes, "Okay yeah, I have to admit this is cool. I'll refrain from whistling." She compromised, "But I am still naked here, so both of you, get out or I'll whistle you to death right now!" she ended laughing at her own weak joke.

Klaus looked at the beautiful girl still in the tub, wrapped around with bubbles up to her chin, he smirked thinking of what he could do to her if he stayed. But Rebekah's heels were clicking out and he followed suit, closing the door slowly and winking at Caroline.

* * *

 **:} Another chapter! and I absolutely had to have Rebekah mention Klaroline to them! Thanks for the follows and reviews! I appreciate you and I'm so happy you are liking it!**


	29. Chapter 29

"Remind me again, why did we invite all of them here?" Rebekah asked snarkily, knowing full well what their plan was, but had such a distaste for opening their home to these idiots.

"We want to try something out, Caroline would you please." Klaus he raised his arm palm up giving her the floor in front of her friends.

Elena, Damon, Matt, Bonnie and Stephen were seated on the couches and chairs in the Mikaelson mansions biggest living room and Caroline just stepped forward towards them.

"So uh, we figured out a little power none of us realized before."

Bonnie sat up straighter at Caroline's admission, what could this power be?

"I was wondering if I could try it out with you all here, just to see how it affects everyone. We know it'll effect vampires and it does hurt, but I'll stop quickly!" She smiled, eyebrows up, hoping that convinced Stephen and Damon to put their minds on the line for her.

"Okay, Caroline." Stephen stood up from the arm rest he'd been leaning on, ever since finding out what was really between her and Klaus, he'd been really helpful to her.

Honestly knowing just how charming the Originals could be when they were together, he understood the friendship they had. Kinda like his with them in the 1920's, they experimented with their vampire talents too, just now it seemed, minus the killing.

Stephen looked to Damon who seemed grumpy at the request but nodded pursing his lips at Caroline anyway.

So she went ahead, closed her eyes because she didn't really want to see them crumble in pain and whistled the pitch. Stopping as nearly as soon as she started.

Opening her eyes, she saw Damon and Stephen regaining the control now the pain has ended. Bonnie was grinning at her and looked almost like she was glowing.

"Are you guys alright? What was it like?" She started at Elena and Matt first.

"Just sounded like you whistling, nothing at all." Matt shrugged at her, "But they…"

He didn't get to finish as Damon filled in the rest, "I felt like you were frying pieces of my brain in some lava, Blondie. Like when Bon Bon here does her witchy woo." He gestured to the witch, who was still grinning.

"Yeah Caroline, the pitch feels a lot like that. The reverb when I hear you doing it, though, it makes me feel strong."

The blonde and the Originals looked to her witch best friend, "Okay then, I have another idea!"

Caroline hopped by Bonnie's side and grabbed her coat from her arms, pushing her to put it on, "We will see how far away it still affects them."

Nodding at the Salvatore boys, "Elena call me! We will try twenty feet first!"

Rebekah, Klaus, Caroline and Bonnie filed out of the house and twenty feet down the street, Caroline's phone rang and she put her on speaker, "They don't feel anything."

Rebekah whistled this time quickly and heard their groans over the phone.

"Yeah, they felt that for sure."

Bonnie reached for Caroline's free hand holding it gently as they walked farther from the house.

Thirty or so feet away now, Klaus whistled.

"Nothing." Matt's voice resounded, Rebekah frowned, maybe it was just because Klaus sucked at this power, so she whistled too.

"Well that time there was a little twinge but nothing much. I'll see if Damon or I can whistle too." Stephen's voice replied over the phone.

"Nice, thanks guys! We will be back soon." Caroline tucked her phone back in her pocket and looked to Bonnie who was smiling with her eyes closed, still holding her hand, "Bon?"

Bonnie glanced at her best friend, "Could you guys all whistle at the same time?"

Caroline glanced at the two Originals and they all shrugged in acceptance, all of them whistled the same pitch together, Bonnie's hand in hers started vibrating at the noise. She stopped whistling and the two also stopped.

"What is happening?" Klaus asked of the two girls. Bonnie let go of Caroline's hand and stepped away from them a few paces.

"Try it again?" Bonnie said her eyes closed. They looked to each other skeptical, but whistled together again, this time for longer.

Bonnie's arms came up from her sides, slightly bent at the elbow, as they kept whistling, a gust of wind came and blew her hair up pleasantly around her face but the wind wasn't touching the others, this wind seemed only interested in Bonnie. Slowly her feet left the ground a bit, the wind dragging her up.

The others stopped whistling in surprise at what it was doing for the witch and Bonnie gracefully floated back the few inches to stand on the road again. Her eyes opened after a minute, seeing their questioning faces, she smiled.

"I think your pitch does the opposite of what mine does to you guys. Like, the sound, it clears my head, it brings me power. I felt the nature wrapping around me, begging me to use it." she used her hands to talk.

Caroline's mouth fell open, "So something we can do actually focuses your magic?" Bonnie nodded smiling, shocked herself.

"It was incredible!" she beamed.

Caroline looked down the street thought she heard laughing, but it must have been nothing.

"Ah well," Klaus looked between the two youngest, "Let's be a little cautious though, alright? I've seen plenty a witch get access to more power and go absolutely nuts."

Rebekah nodded to her brother, he had a point. Sometimes like blood lust for vampires, witches got crazed over more power.

"We'll take it slow" Caroline compromised for the both of them, grabbing Bonnie's hand back and then making their way back to the mansion to fill in the others with their interesting news.

* * *

"Oh girls," Liz exclaimed as Bonnie and her daughter entered her house, "Good timing! I've just made dinner. Can I interest you in some chicken and mashed potatoes?"

Bonnie was elated, the feeling she was experiencing of nature from Caroline's whistling was making her feel so powerful and one with the world. She walked over to Liz and pulled her into a hug.

Liz hugged the girl, her daughter's best friend back, but gave Caroline a questioning look over her shoulder. Her daughter just smiled and gave a little shrug, she had some inkling about what Bonnie could be feeling. She felt it herself when she started really drinking Klaus's blood, that power, that sense of self that came along with it.

"So that's a yes, to food?" Liz giggled as Bonnie pulled away and smiled and nodded.

They all sat around the kitchen table together, Caroline only took a little chicken, not really hungry for human food today. Bonnie filled her plate, not at all squeamish about piling it on, she felt fantastic. Grilled chicken breast, garlic herb mashed potatoes and steamed broccoli, yum, she thought.

"Oh, this is so good. Thank you so much!" Bonnie exclaimed.

Liz smiled at the girl's appetite, "What have you guys been up to today?"

Caroline looked to Bonnie, she'd tell her mom the truth, just as she had with the rest of her friends. Her mom should know what her life has been like since she invited Klaus into the house to heal her that night a whole year ago.

"Well actually, it's kind of a long story." she spoke to the both of them, letting Bonnie know what her intentions were. The witch pursed her lips a bit but nodded, encouraging Caroline to continue and tell her mom the whole story.

* * *

"So whistling." Liz chuckled, "Whistling?" stunned that something so simple that so many people could do would be so strong of a gift.

"After all that whole story," Caroline was shocked, "that's what you take away from it?"

Bonnie and Liz were giggling at the blonde vampire, "Well sweetie, it's not as if the whole blood stuff wasn't interesting but, I dunno, you're a vampire, bloods like your thing now. I knew there had to have been something between you and Klaus already."

"Really?! How?"

Liz smiled at her daughter and stood up to grab their empty plates, "He actually came to see me." she walked into the kitchen with the dishes, just placing them in the sink and both girls turned to her surprised, "It was right after… the funerals." She thought better of saying Tyler's name.

She returned to her seat at the head of the table, her face serious, looking to her beautiful daughter, "He explained to me that you needed some space, the days off school." She picked up Caroline's hand in her own, "He seemed confident that you'd be feeling better in no time and for some reason, I trusted him about it. He's quite persuasive."

"OMG mom!" Caroline moaned, "You think he compelled you?"

Liz frowned that's not what she had meant, "No! No, who do you think I am missy?" Her mom stood up again, "I'm the sheriff and part of the council. I'm so full of vervain I could probably spit in a flower bed and grow some!"

Both girls laughed at her statement and Caroline sighed, "Well good. Urg, I don't want him being sneaky, all talking to you without me."

"Oh hm, embarrassed of your mother, huh? Well I retain the right to talk to your boyfriend whenever I want to!"

Even Bonnie was blushing at Liz's use of the word boyfriend.

"Klaus is more than a thousand years old, he can't be called a boyfriend." Caroline joked exasperatingly.

Bonnie chimed in, "Manfriend?" and laughed at how awkward that sounded.

Liz smirked at the girls and turned towards the sink, "Whatever you want to call him, Mr. Cuddles for all I care." and they all laughed at the inside joke, "Invite him over some day. I'd like to get to know him better, if he's this big a part of my _only_ daughter's life."

Caroline could only roll her eyes, this situation was ridiculous and her mother is asking to meet her "manfriend" as if he was just some boy who was courting her. But she was happy her mom was also on board just like her friends.


	30. Chapter 30

Klaus stepped out of the shower, rubbing his chest with the towel he grabbed, stretching his neck side to side. He had taken today to paint outside in his backyard, a large canvas of the landscape.

He was feeling kinda tired, wrapped the towel around his waist, swiped his palm against the fog on the mirror. He saw his reflection beneath the drips that were accumulating back.

Normally he didn't look at himself much, only sometimes when he was grabbing clothes, a new suit at the tailors, was probably the most time he ever stood in front of a mirror. But now that Caroline was in his life, he found his reflection mattered to him a little more now.

He ran his hands through his hair on the sides, looking this way and that, he supposed he could use a hair cut in a few days. Grabbing the shaving cream from the sink vanity, he casually patted some on his face, feeling it turn from gel to foam.

Klaus wondered about Caroline, what was she up to today? Was she still messing with Bonnie and the whistling?

Did she like him scruffy or clean shaven? He raised his eyebrows at himself and smirked. He'd have to ask her next time things got a little hot and heavy for them.

He dragged the razor over his face, the sound of it against his skin was soothing. He took his time to get his sideburns the perfect matching length and spent a little time making sure he got each part over his chin. The slight cleft and his dimples, they needed a second pass.

He ran his fingers over his jaw and down his neck, smooth. He was satisfied, grabbed one the face towels that was rolled up on the vanity next to him and wiped the rest fo the shaving cream off himself roughly. Tossed it unceremoniously into the dirty sink and walked out into his room.

Grabbing his necklaces from the top of the nearest dresser, he shrugged them over his head without a thought. Then he went into the dresser and grabbed a black linen pair of pajama pants out. He hadn't been one for sleeping much these days and normally he didn't make a big deal out of it.

But something about tonight, the fact he had been out in the sun all day, painting, what he loved doing, it seemed a good time to make use of these sleep clothes. He pulled on the pants and threw the towel onto the floor through the opened bathroom door.

Switching off the lights, he glanced at the clock, it was already 11. Yawning and stretching his shoulders out he made his way to his bed. Pulled the covers back so he wouldn't have to deal with them, he laid down on the right side, facing towards the bathroom, he curled up, liking the feeling of the silk black sheets against his bare side.

Klaus fell asleep fast.

* * *

She could tell by the way his pulse slowed, so much like death when they slept.

She took a step forward more into his bedroom. Caroline smiled, she had gotten so good at sneaking up on him. He had no clue she'd watched his whole grooming process, blushing at peeking at him in the shower.

And now here he was, the most vicious, manipulative, powerful creature on earth, wearing drawstring pajama pants, curled up like a little baby on his side sleeping. She smiled, memorizing his every feature.

The way the skin above his collar bone was sunken in because he had his hands under his pillow. His shoulder blades curved in to his hairless chest. The crease from his solar plexus ran all the way down to his belly button accentuating his light abs.

He was a work of art. Not too muscular, not too skinny, just right. She held back a giggle, she sounded like goldilocks looking at him.

She quietly made a decision, tonight she'd sleep over. For the first time. Not trapped. No circumstances looming over her head. An honest choice in honest light.

Caroline was very focused on keeping quiet, she removed her boots, socks, jeans and jacket. She was excited to be so near him. She left her white sleeveless peplum shirt on, knowing it'd be soft enough to sleep in and didn't want to be too blatant with him, she was standing there bare legged in her underwear for pete's sake.

She crawled into the bed, glad he pulled the covers back, knowing her weight on the mattress would alert the sleeping Original to her presence finally. Klaus shifted waking up slightly, knowing somehow it had to be her, but before he could move more, she slid herself around his back.

Wrapping her arm over his and wriggling her other one up under his neck. He sighed into her, feeling her breath on the back of his neck, she kissed the spot where his hairline started.

Her chest pressed up against his back, he rearranged her arms so they were under his, entangled and she pressed herself against him, curling her legs up around his ass. Rubbing her bare feet against his and she purred at the sensation of his warmth.

He smiled shifting under her a little as if he was about to turn, but she bit him with her human teeth on the shoulder, she mumbled no to him. Caroline had used her new powers to sneak up on him for a night of cuddles? He was so content and soon they both fell asleep, Caroline spooned him into a dream.

* * *

[Klaus and Caroline dreaming]

 _Caroline looked around, they were in a shop, old worldly with cloth wallpaper and fabric spools._

 _Klaus was standing on a short podium in front of four long mirrors. His hair was longer than she'd ever seen it, to his shoulders, softly curling at the bottom by his ears, away from his face, very handsome on him._

 _A man was cuffing his shorts, slowly with pins. No, not shorts, Caroline tried to remember history class, what were they, breeches?_

" _A tailor?" She asked him, totally thought that he'd have chosen a more sexy type dream over this._

 _Klaus grinned at her and smoothed out the ruffle on the wrist cuff of his white button down shirt, "1770's french fashion, one of my favorites."_

 _Caroline rolled her eyes and realizing now she was wearing something of the period as well. She poked at herself, a boned corset cinched her waist under a ton of large bows down the front, in a light blue and cream colored bulky but silky material. She turned towards the other mirrors, seeing Klaus behind her in the reflection, her hoop skirt swished around as she moved._

 _She looked down at herself in blue, then over to him, as he shrugged on a waistcoat in the exact same fabric. The man had vanished, his pants were finished, dreams being dreams and all._

" _Dressed to match?" She couldn't believe him._

 _His eyes sparkled at her, the blue of his jacket reflected made them more blue than green, "Of course." His voice laid it on thick and he held his arm out to her. She definitely liked his etiquette, it was something of a draw for the very organized social event type girl she was._

 _She took his arm, elbow to elbow with him and he led her out into the cobblestone streets of Paris. Her breath caught at the smell. Putrid around her but covered up by some type of rosey perfume._

 _Klaus could tell what she was thinking, "Ah yes, it was disgusting. Though it could be worse, I could show you the 1600's instead, watch some black plague deteriorate some bodies."_

 _She frowned, coming to the realization that this was a real memory of the Paris from his past and yes. It was true to the times and in fact as gross as he made it out to be._

" _Let's go get something to eat." he pulled her out of her reverie._

 _She assumed he meant food, but it became clear as they had only ordered a drink of very strong wine at a bar, that he had a different idea. He compelled a boy, probably only 19, the same age as her, with dirty blonde hair and a golden outfit similar to his._

 _Klaus watched her face as the boy looked at her wantingly and offered his neck to her. "Go on, love. It's just a dream." reminding her it wasn't a real boy, not a real human._

 _Caroline narrowed her eyes at Klaus, who was watching, smirking, hoping she'd do it. She closed her eyes and brought her hand to the boys bent neck, steadying him, before she bit deeply into his flesh on the other side._

 _The rush of warmth and sweet blood poured into her. Klaus was giving her this flavor, this remembrance of human blood, fresh from the vein was from his memories, not hers. She lapped it up, effortlessly and Klaus loved the way she looked feeding._

 _Knowing the dream boy wasn't real, still didn't mean she'd kill him. So she pulled away, let him regain his balance and looked deeply into his eyes, "You will not remember this. You will go home and live a good life." she compelled him and he walked away in a daze._

 _Her mouth was still full of the rememants of blood and Klaus was looking at her coyly, smiling. Dream Caroline had a grace for humanity just like real Caroline._

 _And then they kissed, he tasted the blood he dreamed up for her on her tongue and they savored in each other's heat._

* * *

"Mmmm," She moaned into his real shoulder blade, she was waking up but she wanted to stay, she was so hungry. Her fangs came out and dipped into the flesh of his shoulder easily.

Klaus's blood was so much better than the dream boy's. So much better than any blood she's ever had or ever will have. She took a mouthful and pulled away.

He turned towards her, his shoulder already healed. Sliding against the silky sheets easily, he kissed her. His blood entered his mouth when he opened hers with his tongue and he shifted so his hips matched up with hers.

She drank down the rest of what she had and kissed him more fiercely. Unconsciously she rubbed her legs against his, their hips rolling together in the rhythm of the kissing.

Klaus had his hands on her waist, petting down the shirt she still wore, for a moment, but as she turned her head using her tongue against his in a different way, he slid them down to her ass. Cupping her against him, as she writhed, getting him so hard.

The smell of her arousal was strong and he took a risk and looped his thumbs into the back of her underwear. She kept kissing him and flattened herself against his front, allowing him more access. He knew she wanted him to take them off.

He leaned away from her warm blood covered mouth, she moaned as he kneeled up, thumbing the top of her panties, at her sides, asking her eyes with his for more clear permission. She nodded admiring his bare stomach leaning over her.

She laid on her back now and he smiled at her seductively as he gently slid her simple white silky briefs off her ass and down her legs. Her feet wound up on his kneeled knees in front of her, she had her knees together too, not wanting him to see her core in this darkness just yet.

Klaus was softly smiling, looking towards her laying on his bed, her bottom half naked. She was being modest and a little tense, though her face was boiling with lust when she looked back at him.

Caroline saw him bend down below her eyesight over her knees and then felt feather light kisses on each of tops of her feet. His hands on her ankles, he slid them up so so so slowly, feeling all of her soft gentle skin with his full palms.

Then quicker than anything else he grabbed her ass from under her, pulled her down a few inches on the bed. Her knees fell open at the gesture, not expecting it. He was between her legs now, she blushed in embarrassment, but he kept his eyes on her face instead of her ever heightening aroused core.

He kneeled there between her opened legs, his hands returned to her ankles on either side of him. His eyes still, as always, asking permission. But he didn't need it wholly, as his eyes remained on hers, making her feel comfortable and less shy. His hands trailed up her legs, using just his fingertips now.

She felt each drag of them over her flesh, giving her goosebumps in the wake behind them. He kept his left hand palm down on her innermost thigh, his eyes lowered just slightly, still looking directly at her flushed face, when his right hand made it to her core.

Using his pointer and middle finger he just barely touched soft light blonde hair on her, down her clit and to her opening. It was luxurious torture. Caroline had never had anyone take their time like this. She closed her eyes unable to bear looking at the handsome creature devoting so many gentle touches to her.

She couldn't imagine what he was doing now, drowning in her own lust, that her eyes were closed. She felt amazing, the light butterfly touches of his fingertips against her, she was sure, she was dripping onto the sheets below her, she was so turned on.

When she closed her eyes, Klaus looked down at what he was doing to her. Able to see this part of her, slithering around his black silk sheets, her fair, perfect skin was stark white in the moonlight from the window under his fingers. He slid down onto his stomach, laying in front of her core now, her smell was all around him, sweet and musky at the same time.

Her breath was stopped, she waited for the next touch. It was wetter than her.

"Oh my god," she moaned out, it was his tongue against her. Klaus smiled and closed his eyes, starting light, he licked with just the tip of his tongue, ever so lightly. Reveling in her feet slipping down but then pulling back up when he found something she liked.

She tasted glorious to him. He started using the full flat part of his tongue, long languid licks from her opening up, slowly. He could see she was loving the drawn out process. A girl her age couldn't have had many good lovers yet. He wanted to do everything she'd remember forever as if it was the first time she'd ever had them.

Caroline sighed, his mouth on her, was so good. Her eyes scrunched tighter as he mixed his fingers in to the minstrations down on her, she couldn't open them, just the thought of him doing this to her was too much. If she looked at him lapping her up, she'd just lose it.

Klaus was kissing her clit like he would her mouth, so gentle and slid his middle finger into her slowly. Feeling the strength in her walls, even though she was soaking wet. Inching inside of her, his palm facing the ceiling, his other fingers curled into a fist, knuckles brushing against the minimal blonde fuzz she had on her.

He left it inside her all the way and kept his mouths attention on her bud, throbbing under his tongue. He calmly wiggled his middle finger inside her. Knowing he was touching that slightly rougher area on the upper inside. The part that would make her quiver if he kept at it.

Like she is now. Klaus looked up her shirt covered torso to her face while he continued. Her brows furrowed, she wouldn't let her eyes open, her lips moaning in silence. Her chest heaved lightly as she gave herself to the first orgasm.

He felt the walls crush around his one finger tightly. The rough bumpy spot he rubbed deep in her was swollen against his touch. He slowed his treatment of her, so that she'd fully have that first wave before he continued. Knowing the second and third orgasm would come much faster.

Klaus moved his tongue lower now, rubbing inside her with his middle finger more and licking the edges of her opening around his finger. Letting her new wetness out and directly into his mouth.

Caroline felt like she was going crazy. Her insides were on fire. Her knees kept moving and her feet on his silk sheets were tingling as she came more and more. She couldn't handle it and let out breathy moan. Slightly embarrassed at her own noise, she recoiled, scooting up away from his mouth.

She couldn't keep going at this rate, she thought, she needed a breather to recuperate from the best orgasms of her life.

Klaus growled lightly when she pulled herself away from him, looking back up to her face though, he saw it was because she was overcome by the sensations.

He picked himself up onto his elbows. Withdrawing his finger from her, kissing the neat little package of her core with little pecks before he got back up to his knees in front of her.

Caroline felt his shift, the small kisses he left her with was like he was saying goodbye to her pussy and willed herself to open her eyes. He was there, eyes hooded in lust, she watched him lick the inside of his palm, up his middle finger, before he put the whole of it in his mouth. Sucking every inch of her wetness off of it.

She moaned seeing his mouth on his own finger like that. She leaned up, legs on either side of him still but now sitting she grabbed his wrist and hand away from his mouth so she could grab his mouth to hers.

She gripped his neck, rubbing his hairline with her fingertips and she tasted herself on his lips, moaning into that as well. He had effortless skill. Kissing him was so sweet and passionate, she barely noticed when he grabbed her ass up onto his knees, so she was sitting her naked legs on the top of his clothed thighs.

So similar to her first feeding, she let a hand drift to that bird on his collar bone. She let her fingertips do the work, running down from the bird to where she had licked those first drops of blood off him.

Soon her fingers found the drawstring waist of his pajama pants and she rubbed that spot, between his naked skin and the cloth. Pulling away from the kiss to look down, her right hand grazed over his side, and she could have sworn he flinched.

Is Klaus ticklish there? She wondered and distracted him with her left reaching for the thin bow of his pants, then her right fingertips grazed over the right of his ab near the start of the v which cut down between his legs. He let out a light laugh, almost like a snort.

She grinned at his face, he looked back at her almost shyly, smiling at his own unwilled laugh, she found that one spot. She pulled the bow loose still with her left and instead of torturing him with tickles as she kind of wanted, she put her full right palm against that spot.

Looking into his eyes deeply, she trusted him not to exploit her weaknesses and she wanted to show him the same trust.

A moment later she nudged him so he'd move off his knees and he obliged, turning back from her and laying down next to her kneeling shape by his hip.

Caroline leaned over started with a chaste kiss against his lips, moved up his cheek, placing kisses along the whole route. To his jaw, down his neck over those adorable birthmarks, lingering on his collarbone by that bird she liked so much. She was so content and wanted to give him what he'd just given her.

Her legs slid, along with her left hand down his torso, he sighed against her light kisses. She took a tentative lick of his nipple when she got there and he smiled. Letting his eyes close to her working her way down his body.

That left hand of hers finally got back to the loose drawstring of his pants and was pulling it down slowly, but with her strength is was no problem. He barely shifted, looking towards her and in one second they were off and he was completely naked in front of her, wearing only his necklaces.

He looked up to her face, she was staring right at his member, eyes wide. Klaus smirked and let his eyes drift closed again. This was a good night, if it ended right now, he thought, he'd have enough of her memorized in his mind to last him a few centuries at least.

His eyes snapped open yet again at the feeling she just gave him and he must have flinched because she drew her shoulders back. This girl had just licked the head of him and after his reaction she was looking at him with a glare.

Her right hand pushed his torso back down to the bed and she went back to her work. Not caring if he watched the whole thing. There in her sleeveless white shirt, she kneeled beside his hip on the bed. Her bare feet against her bare ass, curling down, tongue out. She mimicked his slow lappings he had given her but onto him.

Her eyes closed, her left hand gently patted his inner thigh, feeling the soft fuzz of his leg hair and up to gently hold the base of his cock, steadying him under her mouth. She dipped her head to the side and ran the flat of her tongue the length, from balls to tip, licking at the tip for a bit.

He was such a man, she thought, his smell, his sweat or whatever it was, just him in all, she liked it so much. She opened her mouth and took him in her mouth, languishing against her tongue and the feel of her lips over the head. Klaus couldn't believe what was happening. This young girl, amazed him, with every motion.

Sure he had dirty thoughts about her doing this, but opposite to her, he couldn't close his eyes, fearing the pleasure she was giving him, just by watching her do it, would disappear, if he closed them.

Caroline bit the inside of her lips with her human teeth and took more of him in her mouth, seeing how far she could get before gagging. Using the strength of her jaw to pressure the sucking motion as she drew back up, then down again fast.

Klaus moaned quickly, her eyes opened. Finding he was looking at her with his mouth open slightly, in a half surprised brow furrowing way. She sped up, using her tongue to flick against his tip each time she drew back.

He was about to lose it. Her beautiful blue eyes looking right at him while she sucked his dick. They held eye contact and she felt him throbbing into her mouth. He must be close, she thought.

She willed away her embarrassment about what she might look like doing this and forced herself to keep looking at his gorgeous face. His eyes went black and yellow for a second before he scrunched his nose a bit, his chest constricted and her mouth filled with his cum.

Caroline pulled up a little, licking up and swallowing all of it. Cleaning him of it all, with her tongue, before she sat back up, still kneeling beside him. She licked her lips, using her thumb to push the last drop into her mouth.

Urg she's so sexy, he thought. Klaus grabbed her hips and pulled her to him, forcing her to lay by his side. She smiled, like she always did when he pulled her to him.

She curled to him, nuzzling her cheek against that bird. Closing her eyes in happiness. She was so content. They'd gone so much further than ever tonight. Their first sleepover.

"Mmm, Caroline," He whispered in his accent against her hair, softly petting her arm up and down her back pulling her to him more.

"Hmm?" she wondered if he had something to say to her.

"I like this." he murmured breathing her in, turning his body in towards her so he was no longer flat on his back.

She was glad it was so simple and so true, "Me too." She told him, "A lot."

And they both closed their eyes smiling, holding one another and fell back into sleep.

* * *

 **So all that happened :] Thank you again for all the reviews! More coming soon!**


	31. Chapter 31

Caroline had been awake for a while now, just memorizing every shape of his face, so close to him. Closer than she's ever had moments to be close with him, but she couldn't look at those lips of his any longer without kissing them. They were practically begging her to.

"Morning, love." he mumbled out to her lips against his.

She turned her face from his and smiled into his shoulder. Feeling so enraptured by him, caught in waking him up with kisses. Laying next to naked Klaus, the sun streaming in from the window over him.

His hand that was under and around her, rested on the small of her back, wandered down to her bare ass. His eyes were still closed but he was definitely smirking against her forehead at the feeling of her naked skin.

Caroline's eyes were looking down to his body now, not a hair on his chest, until the very lowest bit of his torso. Now she was the one smirking. Taking him in for a second but he moved his right leg, covering himself from her view. But she couldn't pout for long because he moved it between her legs.

Making sure her core was flat against his thigh, just above his knee. She moaned a bit. A simple motion brought so much warmth to her. He nuzzled his face against her hair, so she picked her head up.

Locked onto those dark green blue eyes of his, "What would you like to do today?" he breathed his words onto her lips, looking at her soothingly.

"Well I had planned on seeing Bonnie," She looked down briefly at his arms wrapped around her looking back slyly, "But I think now, I'd rather stay here."

He grinned at her closing his eyes in pleasure, "Good answer, love." and he crushed her to him with his arms, making sure she was satisfyingly hugged.

Her fingers played with his hair, feeling that slight curl texture in the short hairs on his neck, "I liked your hair in the 1770's." Mentioning the long hair he had in his dream.

"Want me to grow it out?" She was shocked at his easy ask and took a beat to pet his length now.

"No, not really." She decided, she wouldn't ask him to change himself for her. Especially because there were bigger asks than a haircut and she knew how to choose her battles, "I don't want you to do that. I kinda want it all to myself, in our dreams."

Klaus's smile never left as he rubbed his nose against hers, nipping at her lips lightly, "Do you like when I shave my beard?"

Caroline rubbed her cheek against his still smooth one, "mmm either's fine, though I do like watching you shave." she mentioned and he moved back to look at her.

"Oh you little sneak" joking with her, he knew she hadn't just shown up after he was sleeping last night now.

She blushed and looked away but he caught her jaw in his hand.

"I don't mind." He kissed her again, "I like it when you look at me."

She kissed him wholeheartedly, "Ditto."

* * *

"So you guys just did oral and you were like. Yah that's plenty? Let's stop now?!" Elena was shocked, not understanding her friend at all.

Bonnie rolled her eyes, carrying in the last bag of groceries into Elena's kitchen. Both of her friends had done a ton more than her and weren't hesitant to share the details, obviously. She figured Elena was definitely not a girl to take it slow and Caroline had at one point been in constant competition with her.

"You don't even know…" Caroline dazed off in memory, a smile crept up to her lips, "how good it was. I'm really happy it went the way it did."

The witch smiled sideways at her vampire friend. She imagined that Caroline's feelings coincided with feelings she had during those mediations and she couldn't be happier for her to find someone who seemed to really be her partner. Especially since Klaus seemed like, almost a normal, not homicidal psycho, vampire while Caroline's been in his life.

It was Elena's shot at rolling her eyes, she knew now that Caroline's relationship with Klaus was real enough, seeing them together briefly. But he wasn't extremely touchy or vocally jealous, so what could he really be feeling for her friend? Elena just didn't get it.

She'd never really been in a healthy relationship and the only semblance was with Matt. And then again they were too young, too new at everything, to even know what they wanted out of a relationship yet.

"Elena could you start cutting up these sweet potatoes?"

"What are we having?" Caroline piped up.

"Roasted sweet potatoes, asparagus and steak?" Bonnie questioned as she looked through the grocery bags picking out items that seemed to go together.

"Sounds good!" Elena was glad for the change in conversation because thinking about relationships made her question her own and went to round up the potatoes onto a cutting board.

Bonnie went to put away the other produce they bought, dropping the bag of asparagus by Caroline. She grabbed a paper towel and began snapping the hard fibrous ends off the good parts, one by one.

"Oh shoot." Caroline smelt the blood even before Elena scolded herself for being so clumsy.

She flashed to her side, helping Elena to hold her cut hand over the sink. Bonnie slid the first aid pack, which they always had readily available in the Gilbert house, over the counter to them. Caroline grabbed gauze, wiped Elena's cut knuckle that was bleeding quite a bit and then wrapped it with a clear waterproof bandage.

"Thanks, girl." Elena smiled, amazed at how fast Caroline came to her rescue, "I guess I'm still used to having everything heal so fast, I'm not a good cautious human anymore."

"No problem." she responded, the brunette didn't notice that her vampire friend's voice seemed hazy, leaving her at the sink and turned away back to see how much damage was done to the potatoes.

Caroline looked down at her hands, both covered in swipes of blood. Her fangs came out, unable to help herself, she picked them up to her face and licked them clean.

Bonnie had just walked back in, looked on, eyes wide. Not knowing what to think. She hadn't thought anything of it when she gave the only vampire in the bunch the first aid kit. But now she knew she should have been more sensitive to the blood lust that Caroline may have felt towards Elena's now very human blood.

Caroline's bloody vampire eyes caught Bonnie's green ones looking at her and transformed back to her normal blue.

"I'll be right back." Caroline excused herself, sweeping out, only using a bit of her vampire speed. She knew she should go grab a blood bag back at home before coming back to be in their human presence tonight.

"What's up with her?" Elena questioned Bonnie, completely oblivious.

The witch furrowed her brows at her silly brunette friend, then looked back to the door Caroline had left. She reached to her phone on the counter.

* * *

"Hello, love." Klaus smiled when he picked up, seeing Caroline on his caller id.

"Klaus. It's Bonnie." he immediately frowned but before he could yell at the girl, "Caroline's okay!"

He sighed grateful, but the witch continued, "I think, at least... she just ran out. She left her phone at Elena's… After drinking some of her blood."

His heart hitched, Caroline? His Caroline drank the doppelganger's blood? He couldn't imagine her feeding off anyone real, not after she couldn't even drain someone in a dream, especially not one of her friends.

"How?" His eyes darkened as he listened to Bonnie's recollection, grabbing his coat and stalking out of his house.

* * *

Caroline turned to the noise behind her at her bedroom window, straw of the opened blood bag still in her mouth. Klaus flew in, now standing in front of her looking worried.

"What?" She vocalized to him, kinda annoyed he caught her feeding so unceremoniously, standing in front of her desk.

He glared back and sat down on her bed, "Bonnie called. From your phone." he informed her. She went back to drinking from the straw, well she had intended on going back to Elena's after satisfying what she thought was a craving, who cares if she left her phone, so she shrugged at him.

"It's not about you leaving the phone," he said exasperated at her, "Do you have something to tell me, sweetheart?" He ended the question a lot softer than he started it.

Caroline was nearing the end of the bag she held in her hands, confused for a second.

Bonnie called him. Bonnie must have told him. She sucked in the last drop, squeezing the bag fast and throwing it out in her room garbage by the desk.

"It wasn't a big deal. I wasn't even hungry." She tried to downplay it, but Klaus looked at her knowingly, and she raised her arms at her sides, "Okay well, once I knew Elena was alright, the sight of her blood on my hands… just looked so good." he blinked at her, "It's not like I bit my friend! My teeth were nowhere near her!"

Klaus closed his eyes and stood up to her, looking at her now, "It's okay, love." He rubbed his hands over her elbows in comfort, "I wouldn't care if you bled her dry. Just doppelganger blood. It's a little magical, ya know? I came to check on you." he pulled her into a hug, "and Bonnie was worried." said into her hair.

She melted into him more knowing he came because of Bonnie's call. The guy definitely knew what was important to her.

"Excuse me," Liz's voice sounded from the open doorway of her daughter's bedroom. "Just got in. Didn't know anyone was home." She said pointedly at Caroline's caught in the act face.

"Ms. Forbes." Klaus pulled away from the hug to say hello to the elder in the family. He extended a hand out to the sheriff who was still in uniform.

Frowning when she just looked at it, then back to her daughter, "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, mom! Just got a little hungry at Elena's so I came back here," She glanced to the empty blood bag in the garbage and Liz looked too, "Klaus came by worried." Caroline gestured to him, "But everything is fine. Nothing is awry." she placated.

"Okay great," Liz spoke happily but still a bit tersely, after finding her daughter alone hugging Klaus in her bedroom, turned and walked out out into the hallway.

Caroline looked at Klaus again, eyeing him, making sure he knew that they both needed to follow.

"You okay, mom?" Caroline asked actually curious, as they reached the kitchen, watching her mom unlatch her belt, gun, handcuffs, walkie all together and piling it all onto the counter.

Liz sighed, shrugging her shoulders in a stretch, opening the freezer and pulling out the vodka, "A long day," She grabbed two glasses, pouring a solid inch of vodka in each, "four deaths today. On the outskirt of town. Young girls." Liz's face looked up to the two vampires, in her house, in her kitchen.

Both of their faces looked to her confessing they had nothing to do with the deaths, "Well it certainly looked like a spell gone bad, anyway." Liz turned back to the freezer put away the vodka and grabbed two large cubes, one in each glass clinked down.

After a beat of silence, "Mom, I'm sorry. But I was gonna go back to Elena's." Caroline wanted to let her mom down easy. She couldn't stay and commiserate with her mom over the terrible day she had, she needs to go make sure Elena and Bonnie were okay, get her phone back too.

"Good, I was hoping you would." Caroline was shocked and a little hurt at her mom's phrasing but before she could ask what she meant, Liz slid the second glass of vodka to Klaus, "That way I could have a bit of time with the only other person of legal drinking age in this house." she ended with a smile between them.

Klaus just smiled to Caroline, who was losing her mind. Could she really leave Klaus, the Original Hybrid badass here alone with her mom?! Her mom who seemed dead set on busting his balls over being alone with her daughter in their empty house.

"Go, love." Klaus assuaged her, looking back to the elder, "We'll be fine."

Her mom and Klaus smiled at her. Caroline pursed her lips, eyes wide, but bowed out, knowing she couldn't stop this awkwardness from occuring so, at least she thought, she wouldn't have to be present for it.


	32. Chapter 32

"You're okay though, yeah?" Bonnie asked really concerned.

"Yeah, Bon. I am just fine." Caroline said soberly and sincerely, "Elena, I'm so sorry."

The brunette just smiled easily, "Care, you have nothing to be sorry for. I remember when I was a vampire, I wouldn't have been able to hold myself together so easily! Everything's just fine and if you ever needed my blood I'd give it to you willingly." Elena shocked herself at how truthful she was actually being.

Caroline smiled sadly and tried not to think of an instance where she'd ever need her friend's blood. Bonnie came close to them pulling them into a group hug.

"Okay let's get to finishing this food!" Elena changed the topic now they were all good.

Each girl went back to her assigned task, Caroline sauteed the asparagus, Bonnie went to put the steaks on the grill, Elena timed the sweet potatoes in the oven.

"So what do you think my mom and Klaus are talking about?" Caroline asked out loud joking at her own unease.

Elena laughed so hard trying to imagine.

* * *

"I'll look into those witches, if you'd like." Klaus offered to Liz after Caroline had left.

Liz nodded slowly, sipping her vodka, noticing he hadn't touched his glass yet, "Not big on vodka?" she changed the tone.

He pursed his lips a bit looking to the side, trying to shake his head of the fact that her voice was similar to Caroline's. "I'm more partial to bourbon actually. But this is just fine, I appreciate it." He picked the glass up.

"Nah," she answered, her hand was on his, taking the glass from him, pouring it into hers. He was kinda flustered, this human woman, being so casual and touching him, not flinching away. She even knew who and what he was!

"We definitely have bourbon. Caroline prefers it too." She went to get it from the nook by the side of the fridge, "But don't tell her I know. I like to keep up appearances, for her sake. She should still have a childhood." she passed the bottle to the hybrid Original easily, but that last tone was pointed.

He admired that the brand was one he liked and poured the bourbon into the glass she emptied for him. Taking his time, letting this woman who created the perfection that is Caroline, really get a look at him before responding.

"I agree." he air cheersed to Liz before taking a sip.

"I'm glad." She said back tersely, "I'd hate to think that she'd be swayed by some guy, losing sight of what she's always wanted."

"She'll never want for anything." Klaus said seriously, even if he wasn't in her life, he'd always make sure she was safe and taken care of in his own way, "Even if she doesn't want me."

Liz looked directly in his eyes from across the kitchen island and knew what he meant. She nodded again, slowly, happy at his answer.

"So, tell me something about yourself."

At her change of pace, again so similar to her daughter he so admired, he smirked a bit.

* * *

Klaus walked slowly up to his bedroom, the night was still young but he was contented to come back in, maybe draw a little, he thought.

He entered the den outside of his bedroom and smiled. Caroline was sitting on the couch, a half cup of whiskey on the arm, legs crossed under her lounging, hands quickly going to her hips to glare at him.

"Oh you were too busy with your friends to spend some time with your mother earlier, yet here you are." He chided jokingly.

He looked over towards the bar and the fireplace, there was a bucket filled with supplies out and the smell of some kind of antiseptic assaulted his nostrils. Caroline had been cleaning his house?

Caroline's glare deepened but a smile lurked beneath the surface, "What did you and MY mother discuss?"

The emphasis was not lost on him, he smirked and moved to remove his coat behind the bar as was the usual.

"The witches." He said casually, going to work on an old fashioned, "Our prefered drinks...ME." He left that linger for a while.

Her brows furrowed watching him, hands still on her hips, "You?!" she exclaimed which was hardly a question.

"Jealous as well, I see." he gave her a look, then smiled down to what he was doing at the bar, "Don't want to share mummy with anyone, huh? Unless, you're envious over the fact I spent time with another woman?"

Caroline's mouth opened, scrunching her nose in disgust, "Ew. You're into my mom!?"

Klaus laughed, finally pouring bourbon into his concoction, "You two are very similar." he settled into a smile taking his new drink to the chair to the side of her couch, "But, it is just you I'm after." He looked at her seductively, then taking a sip of his perfect drink.

Caroline's mood lifted at his suggestion, she loved her mother, and although it's every girl's worst nightmare to turn into her mother, she had to agree they did have a lot in common.

"Liz Forbes has my respect."

She looked to Klaus, he was looking out towards the deck and said that in statement, as if he hadn't even been talking to her. Her hands slid away from her hips, not that she was mad at all in the first place.

But she didn't like to be left out of things. So she had taken out her frustration, scrubbing the bar countertop and fireplace until she heard him returning. Hoping he wouldn't bring it up.

"You guys just chatted?" Caroline asked, optimistic.

Klaus looked at her sideways resting his head on one hand, the other holding his drink and nodded happily.

"She didn't make you feel like a suspect under interrogation of dating her daughter?"

"At first." He smiled and nodded again, but then got serious keeping his eye contact with her, "Is that what we're doing? Dating?"

Caroline had to look away from him, she had no clue what they were doing, how to define it, because it felt like so much more than dating. Before she could look back at him, he was on his knees in front of her. Hands before her like he was praying in her lap.

"Are you my girlfriend?" His eyebrow went up that soft taunt he was known for.

She grinned and rolled her eyes, feeling elated at his question like any girl would when the guy she liked brought it up. He smiled at her letting her take this beat, he wanted her honesty.

"Only if you are my 'manfriend'!" She laughed, hardly being able to get over the terrible definition of him.

He shook his head down at the bad phrase but was still smiling, more calmly he knelt up and took her neck in his hand, looking into her eyes, "How about you call me… yours."

Caroline smiled back and her eyes dropped closed as he kissed her.

* * *

 **Aww the cuteness! I figured since Liz could be cool with Damon, she could have it in her to accept Klaus :] More soon!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Season 4 Ep 17: Because the Night**

"Bonnie!" Caroline yelled out, at the glimpse of her friend in the woods on the outskirts of town. She ran back to where they came from, pushing Klaus with her elbow when he was trying to pass her.

The blonde stopped, seeing her friend outside a small clearing and then vanishing when the witch took a step forward. She went forward, but Klaus flashed to her and grabbed her forearm. Putting his finger to his lips, he begged her silence.

The two of them looked to where Bonnie had walked and Caroline understood. She had walked through a salt line and in her vampire eyes she could see a wave of illusion coming off of it like half a sphere, sort of like gasoline in the air.

Klaus shifted, infinitely quiet, he stood behind her now and put his palms over her ears. He knew if she had a little silence, her immaculate hearing would kick in better, so he slowly let them go.

Caroline's eyes closed, his hands on her like this made her pine for more but she was on a mission now. Why was Bonnie in the woods alone, going into some illusion? She wanted, no, needed to make sure her friend was okay.

Softly she heard it, "Bennet. We are so glad you came."

"Is it just you?" her friend spoke unafraid.

"This place wasn't easy to find." The mystery person stated childishly.

"Figured you wouldn't want to draw attention. I'm just- I'm strong. You won't be able to do this alone."

"Oh, honey, who said anything about being alone?" shuffling of leaves, Caroline could hear every sound now, every one of their heart beats. Bonnie was surrounded by witches.

What on earth is she doing?! Caroline was still outside of the circle because Klaus was listening in with her, if he hadn't been there she'd already be yelling at Bonnie for keeping something like a huge meet up with mystery witches a secret.

"There's almost nothing as strong as a full coven, so I brought eleven of my closest friends. Won't be fun, but we're gonna to absorb your power and cleanse you. You'll be a savior to us all. You ready?"

Bonnie was moving, shifting, the whole coven was preparing a spell of some kind. Why would Bonnie be letting all the new power she got from the whistling go?

* * *

Bonnie is lying on her back in the center of a pentagram on the ground. Around the pentagram are unlit torches and the circle of witches. One witch though was crouched over Bonnie's face.

"Call out to the spirits, Bonnie. Let them in." the witch held Bonnie's temples.

"Phesmatos tribum- aah!" Bonnie was screaming, "I can't. It's hurting. It hurts! Oh!"

"It's because you've rejected the spirits. You've been consumed by darkness and we need to expel you from this earth to restore the balance. Phesmatos tribum nas ex viras…"

"That's not… No. I changed my mind." Bonnie was whimpering trying to explain, she wasn't evil, the power in her was just kinda dark. This isn't what she signed up for, she thought she could help these witches. Caroline had given her this power, how could it have turned bad, bad enough that these witches were going to kill her, "I know what I have is not.. AHHHH stop!"

The coven kept chanting, they came here to remove Bonnie as a threat and lured her with good intentions, "Purgal animum sous…" as the chant got louder Bonnie's body shook with pain and anger, the torches were flaming up in her attempt to break free, "Obscarus!"

"Let me go!"

"Maltuscanum anium par vas." all the witches knelt down.

Bonnie's eyes fly open in a wave of fear and are fully milky-white in color

"We need more strength! Link up!" the witch by Bonnie yelled.

"Phesmatos repallus tantian maltuscanum anium par vas." they kept chanting and Bonnie was trying with all her might to fight them back with her powers, but she was trapped, shouting in pain.

* * *

Outside of the illusion, Klaus was gripping Caroline by the arms tightly, "Go, now. It's not safe for you here." he whispered ferociously. His eyes begged her but Bonnie was in there screaming.

"Yeah? And leave Bonnie's life in your hands? Fat chance!"

She got loose of his hold and flashed beyond the illusion breaking the salt line.

Klaus could see the illusion cracking because of it and Bonnie's screams were even louder now that it was breaking.

A witch was holding a dagger over Bonnie's body now. Caroline didn't waste time to think and ran forward, stabbing the witch with her own dagger.

Bonnie could breathe again, the pain lessening. All of the twelve witches fell to the ground dead and the illusion vanished completely. Klaus saw Caroline throw the witch closest to Bonnie aside as easily as a child throws a doll.

Caroline's eyes were wide, "Bonnie!" kneeling in place of the hateful witch who just tried to kill her best friend.

Bonnie's eyes opened slowly, a smiling creeping to her face, the still solid white eyes looking up at Caroline.

"Your transition is imminent." a voice that was not Bonnie's came out and then as suddenly as it began, Bonnie fainted.

Caroline was so confused, but could hear Bonnie's heartbeat was strong and she was alright, sighing.

She looked up to Klaus. He looked exhausted, sad and stressed. What transition? Then she looked around, her eyes adjusting to what he must have been looking at.

"I just killed twelve people." she whispered in dreadful realization, her hands on Bonnie's sleeping shoulders, clenched the jacket she wore, as tears started their way down her cheeks, ashamed, shocked at herself.

Klaus didn't know what to say, this is why he wanted her to leave, he didn't want her to suffer from this killing. He knew she'd do anything for the witch but he could have done this for her. He watched her kneeling there, crying there silently, over her sleeping friend for minutes.

"Take her home. I'll handle this." he spoke finally, softly but resolutely.

She looked to him, mouth opening a little as if she could find the words, but then closed it, blinking her acceptance of his offer. She carefully lifted Bonnie into her strong arms and in an instant they were gone.

Leaving Klaus alone with twelve bodies and he didn't even kill them, he shook his head to clear it. He'd never have guessed that the day could have turned so fast. He ran his hand over his face thinking of the best way to go about this.

* * *

Caroline brought Bonnie back to her house.

The witch was still sleeping it off, but still her heartbeat was good. So Caroline sat in the small armchair in the corner of Bonnie's bedroom. Her feet up on the seat, knees in her face, arms crushing crossed over her.

She couldn't bring herself to call anyone, not Elena or Matt, not Jeremy, not Stephen or Damon. She couldn't bring them into this, it was all on her. It was all her fault.

She felt strange, empty, hollow, cold. Killing people, she thought. She was a killer. A monster. These past months, or years she should say, she was in a dreamland. Klaus being in her life like a dark prince but he was actually nice, and caring, and sweet. How on earth was she worse than him now?

She closed her eyes straining to feel something for all the lives she had just ended. She knew it was wrong, so wrong to kill, but where had her emotions gone. When she cried in the woods it wasn't for those witches.

It was for herself. She no longer felt bad. She knew that wasn't a good thing.

Bonnie was stirring, Caroline peeked up behind her knees.

"Care?" she sighed, Bonnie's voice was her own, her eyes were green like they should be.

"Hey Bon." she whispered, "Are you okay?"

The witch shifted and sat up a little against her headboard, "Yeah." She looked down to her hands, "Thank you. Thank you so much for saving me." Bonnie looked back to her blonde friend so sadly, she knew what Caroline had to have done. She was thanking her for killing those witches.

Caroline put her forehead back against her knees. She couldn't say what thought in return, that would show her horrible nature to Bonnie, that she'd kill a thousand people, gladly, if it meant saving Bonnie's life.

"What were you thinking?" Caroline asked softly, not being able to look at her witch friend, "Why didn't you tell any of us where you were going?"

"I.." Bonnie started but stopped, she wished Caroline would look at her, but she thought that the killing was weighing on her and she sighed, she'd start the story at the beginning.

"There were these girls, who did a locator spell on me, right outside of town. I could feel them doing it and well something went terribly wrong, they weren't just doing the locator on me but more this power."

Caroline recalled her mom mentioning dead witches outside of town and frowned, this was connected? Bonnie lifted her hand, palm up and a swirling of air started, like a little tornado ball from it.

"This power, I thought you unleashed in me by whistling... after what just happened, I realized it's actually not me or you. It's a spirit, sure, a spirit of nature, but it's sort of possessing me."

Caroline turned her head sideways, looking back to Bonnie's magic before she stopped it.

"The power is too strong for just me. I meditated on it, trying to message the witches so they'd understand, but it just connected this power with them. I felt it leave me that night and I watched it kill those witches in my meditation." Bonnie's face dropped worrying more. "This spirit is blood thirsty."

Her vampire eyes widened, she cursed her friend by whistling this demon into her, she's worse than anything on this whole earth.

"I can't really control it, so I contacted the rest of the witches my mother knew, thinking they could take some of the power from me. If we all shared it, then I wouldn't be a target, no one else would die searching for me and the others would have power to help themselves."

"They were going to kill you, Bonnie." Klaus's voice startled the girls but only Bonnie showed her shock that he was in the doorway of her bedroom. Caroline was numb. The dim light of the setting sun from the window making him seem like a phantom.

She nodded toward the Original, "I should have known... I would have known. But this power. It's been clouding my judgement." she paused, "It's as if it planned those witches to die. It used me as bait for you." Bonnies nerve wrecked eyes looked to Caroline.

He went to Caroline's side by the chair and reached his hand down to rub her back hopefully to soothe her, but she pulled away before he connected. She was standing to the side of him now, just out of arm's length.

His frown was apparent but she wasn't phased by it. She had this nagging feeling that he told them, he called it. He told them the power was not something to take lightly. But they didn't listen to him, they took it too far.

Klaus thought, looking at her standing away from him, was this what he was doing with Caroline? Taking this blood sharing and training too far? He shook his head, one problem at a time.

"Don't worry about me. We will figure this out, you'll be safe! I'll find a way to take it all back." She pronounced with determination.

Bonnie smiled sadly to her friend, "I've cloaked the whole town. I don't want any other witches to find me and meet the same path by this spirit…" she trailed off unable to finish the sentence.

Klaus did it for her, "But we just killed off an entire coven, so someone's bound to come looking." Bonnie nodded in grieving agreement.

Caroline frowned at his use of "we", they hadn't killed anyone, it was only her doing, she killed all 12 of them.

She tried to stay focused, "Bon, just rest up. I promise there will be a solution." she walked to the doorway where Klaus came from.

"I'm so sorry." she whispered and disappeared to fast for Bonnie to see.

* * *

 **Woo! back to plot! Thank you so much for the follows and reviews, even I don't know how it'll end! Just going where the muse takes me!**


	34. Chapter 34

"Why are you running?!" His rage yelled after her.

He was hurt. Hurt that she didn't let him comfort her. Hurt that he couldn't do anything for her but still wanted to try. Hurt that she seemed to be running away from him.

She wanted to be alone. She needed to think and having him around wasn't helping. She ran, she ran faster than she's ever run. She just kept going, towards the setting sun, until now. Up on the tops of huge steep hills turning into mountains under her feet, the sun just a sliver of light about to disappear.

She sighed, catching the breath that wasn't even straining after all her effort, slowing down.

Klaus was there. She felt him. He chased her all this way and now he was just ten feet away from her, trying to understand her with his eyes in silence.

Good, Caroline thought, let him watch her, she didn't care anymore, so long as he wasn't speaking. Finally she can think. She climbed the tallest tree in her vicinity with ease. Standing up to the tallest of the branches that would hold her, she gripped the very top as the wind swayed with the tree and her.

She closed her eyes to the moonlight that was slowly taking over the sky. She breathed, feeling that power of nature she loved, that strength she loved, that thirst, that craving for more, she even loved that.

She heard Klaus and almost felt him through the sound, lean against the tree she was up, all the way down on the ground. He sighed softly and slid down, sitting like a haphazard child, at the base of the tree, who didn't know what to do because their emotions were going every which way.

She smiled softly at his turmoil, his uneasy state was in direct relation to her, pretty much every time, she thought.

"Yes."

Caroline opened her eyes. Who had said that? It wasn't Klaus, it came in on the wind.

She picked her chin up, daring it to say more.

Dark laughing, arose and wisped away, like those dreams. The dreams where she thought Klaus was taunting her for killing. She felt the threat in the laugh but wasn't scared.

"Yes, child." the wind picked up and wrapped around her, it felt like a blanket, real and sturdy. She let it take her and she was no longer holding the tree at all.

Klaus looked up, his mouth opened in shock and terror of what was happening to Caroline. He sprang up and climbed.

"Caroline!" he called out but she didn't hear him. Her body was suspended above the tree, she wasn't holding on to anything.

How, what magic is this?! Klaus hated things he didn't understand, especially when it had to deal with her, the one person he loved, fully and completely.

"Yes." he thought he heard the word whispered in his ear, but it must have been in his thoughts. He reached an arm out for her.

The wind wrapped around her neck, forcing her whole body up and pushing her chin up further. Caroline's eyes faced the sky, a powerful sensation was surging through her. She couldn't think or feel anything else but this power.

The wind roared around her, Klaus had to hold tighter to the tree. He felt so weak against it, what was happening to her?!

Bonnie screamed in a fever sweat from her bedroom down far away in Mystic Falls, her eyes turning milky white for the second time that day.

"The transition is commencing." The voice that had come from Bonnie's throat before surfaced once more and the word floated through the fierce wind straight into Caroline's floating figure.

* * *

[Caroline dreaming]

 _She looked around, in Klaus's bedroom, the doors to the den were opened. She looked around cautious. She knew she wasn't sleeping._

" _In here, love." His voice sounded and she was drawn to it. He was in front of her now and leaned in. She let him come close and their lips touched, he bit her bottom lip and drew blood._

 _Caroline flinched away, feeling the drops down her chin._

" _You're not Klaus."_

 _His eyes sparkled at her, he knelt down and magically pulled real Klaus up into this dream state with them, "Good girl."_

 _Caroline looked worried at real Klaus who was lying there, looking dazed, "Get out of him!" she screamed at this thing mimicking Klaus's body that smirked at her._

" _But I thought you loved this one?" He taunted and real Klaus stirred more hearing his own voice. "He certainly loves you."_

 _Real Klaus tried to grip his new surroundings and scrambled with his vampire speed to the wall behind him._

 _Caroline looked at him relieved for a moment that he seemed okay, before her eyes narrowed at the pretend Klaus._

 _Real Klaus was in a magical daze, how was he watching himself, what happened to Caroline?_

" _Who are you?" She asked succinct yet angrily._

" _Oh, welcome to the show." fake Klaus's smile was radiant and he shifted into the form of Stephen, "Is this better? I'm not that happy with it." pretend Stephen shrugged and picked at his clothing for a moment. The look of her disdain at his jokes, made him smirk again, his voice was Stephen's, "I'm Amel."_

" _And WHAT are you?"_

 _Klaus gathered that this Amel thing had been parading around in Caroline's mind, where they were now, looking like him and he wasn't happy about it, but he let Caroline lead the questions._

 _His smile never left, "I'm the spirit that wants you." Her eyes just blinked blankly at him to continue, she wasn't flattered in the slightest and that made his fake Stephen grin even bigger._

" _I've succeeded in the most perfect arrangements for you to carry my energy. You're impeccable." his hands flourished, uncharacteristically of Stephen._

" _What sort of arrangements?" Caroline crossed her arms in front of her._

 _Amel jumped over the back of the couch and lounged with his arm over the back beckoning her, with a loose wave, to face him again. This spirit was certainly full of himself, she thought, so she only made it halfway around. Reminding herself that actions speak louder than words._

" _It all started with Klaus giving you his blood that first time because your silly boyfriend mutt bit you. That, right there, alerted me to you." He picked his hand up pointing to make this his number one. "You handled that craving, that power and temptation, so beautifully and you had no idea what it was. I've been searching for a creature like you since the dawn of time."_

 _He let that wash over her, smirking and continued, "I needed to make sure you were the one, so I gave you just enough rope to hang yourself." He laughed._

" _I manipulated those humans into killing themselves for the great struggle against the supernatural," He said this epically with his hands raised, "thus bringing the hunter to town, so that I could make sure that cutie doppelganger would become human again via the cure" He raised two fingers._

" _I watched as you drained the boy who bit you, like a pro. I then coerced his little wolf girl to un-sire the hybrids from Klaus, leading him to murder them all," three fingers on his hand now._

" _During which time, I gained the trust of Bonnie, though she thought I was Qetsiyah and we sealed away that prick Silas good and tight, couldn't have him lingering around. But she was too smart to let me into her mind at the time, all that damned meditation." He spat, "So when you and your lover boy here started that whistling bit, I totally took advantage of her then! Her drunk lust for nature's power - witches, am I right?! Hah" He licked his lips in self promotion and raised 4 fingers._

 _He stood up to Caroline now, his unlike Stephen grin creeping her out, "And then, what better way to solidify a perfect magic expression triangle, but have you, my splendid girl - who already drank some of the doppelganger's blood without me doing a thing! - kill the final piece? Putting Bonnie in danger wasn't difficult at all, you'd be surprised how many people can't handle the power you can! And your fucking loyalty and love for that witch girl... urg, it was magnificent!" His whole palm was up now._

 _Five points to his horrible arrangements. Caroline's now sorry she asked, not even able to comprehend how she had been so duped in every way._

" _It was so cute that you fell in love with Klausie here in the process. I added an extra little oofph to his blood so that you could become more impervious and you thought it was just 'his ememense power' haha" Amel mocked her in a girls voice and grabbed Klaus's shoulder pulling him up to his feet._

 _Klaus didn't care what was happening to him, he was only focused on Caroline making certain she was okay. All this news, from this spirit, what the hell did he want?_

" _It really did make my job easier." He patted Klaus on the back with a Stephen looking hand, "He taught you a bunch, tested you, trained you, canoodled with you." His eyebrows raised emphatically, "Passed with flying colors all around, dear girl!"_

 _Caroline swallowed, she hated that this Amel thing was using her connection with Klaus against her, but rallied._

 _"So what do you want?" she asked darkly, her arms still defending her position._

 _Fake Stephen's head tilted to the side, "I believe I said, you." He walked close to her, looking up at her from under Stephen's eyebrows, "I can't actually corporealize, being a spirit and all. And that's a big bummer, because I can't drink the blood that I love, but you…" His face was very close now._

" _You can carry my energy and feed me. You have that strength, that control I need. You will gain even more power and we will have an adorable symbiotic relationship forever." Amel's tone changed for the more light one he'd been using the whole time, "Plus I wouldn't mind being in that package!" He looked back to Klaus, "if you know what I mean." he winked like a sleeze at the Original._

 _Caroline and Klaus were frowning in distaste, he just smacked his lips together in delight at their misery._

" _I'll give you three days!" Amel exclaimed, "Get your shit together. I'm sure you'll wana write in your diary, make a list or whatever the fuck you organized control freaks do. And then on that full moon, you'll meet me in the center of the death triangle, I made so nice for you, and we will merge." fake Stephen's eyebrows shook up in down in hilarity._

" _Don't think you can get away, I'll always find you," he whispered darkly, "I'll kill as many people you love as I have to, until you face me. Bye bye now."_

Amel wished them well with a wave of Stephen's hand and the dream state of Klaus's bedroom vanished.

* * *

They fell. Caroline and Klaus fell the whole height of the tree from the bare air Amel had held them in, all the way down to the mountain rocks. The fall was jolting, but they were vampires, extra powerful vampires, so it hurt, but they were already healed.

They could have gotten up immediately, but they just laid there. Bodies strewn as they had fallen, next to one another but feet to shoulders. Caroline and Klaus blinked up to the sky. Each of them thinking, trying to take it all in, both of them were strategists and they needed to decide what to do next.


	35. Chapter 35

"Are you kidding me?" Damon was so shocked and angry, "I think you must be kidding me." this was his reaction, well almost all of their reactions to the recollection Caroline and Klaus just told them all.

Everyone was in the large open living room at the Salvatore house. Bonnie was next to Jeremy, their relationship was on the outs since she got carried away with the whistling power stuff and basically stopped answering his calls. Plus she was dealing with indirectly killing 12 witches with Caroline and still couldn't get over the consequences she figured must be coming.

Elena and Matt seemed to be getting on famously again like earlier in high school and maybe they were standing a little too close. Stephen and Damon were still trying to woo Elena still but she seemed too preoccupied with being a good sister and human to hang around them too often.

Rebekah was lounging on the couch, she had heard all this news last night when Caroline and Klaus finally came back to the mansion after meeting Amel.

Last but not least, Liz was just standing near Klaus, looking defeated.

No one answered Damon, but they all sort of avoided looking towards Caroline and everyone felt the tension.

Liz went to the bar cart to her left, fixing herself a drink even though it was only noon and she was on duty. Her daughter was going to merge with some crazy bloodthirsty spirit thing, if there was any day to be damned with etiquette it was today, she thought.

Everyone noticed her mother's actions and she couldn't take the quiet.

"Okay, people!" Caroline clapped her hands together like she often did when she was rounding up the student council to put together school dances, "This is not a problem. Clearly, I have the upper hand, since Amel wants to merge with me, we just have to figure a way out of it."

Bonnie nodded in agreement, "I'll bring the grimoires!" she tugged on Jeremy's hand, trying to make an effort with him and he took the bait and offered to look in the stuff Alaric left him. Elena and Matt seemed more disheartened but offered to go with Jeremy and scope out the library and internet.

Stephen stepped forward, "We'll go through our library and reach out to the witches we know." offering for both him and Damon although, the latter seemed exceptionally annoyed to be a helping part of this fiasco.

"I'll make sure these two stick to their tasks," Rebekah offered pointedly at Damon the most.

"Thank you everyone!" she was grateful they'd help but her tone sounded more dismissal, falling back into her old pattern like at school and the teams shifted and talked amongst themselves of the plan but didn't leave.

She looked to Klaus, "And what will you be doing?"

He had been watching Liz, drinking alone, not looking at anyone, plopped in an armchair.

"I already reached out to Elijah. He's more friendly with the witches then me. He thinks the ones in New Orleans may know something." he looked to Caroline finally, "So right now, I'm gonna have a good ol' drink with your mum." He smiled at her with a hint of snarkiness and helped himself to a large glass of bourbon.

Caroline felt stunted, he was right they were actioning everything they could right now. But the planner in her was fidgeting, she couldn't just sit around drinking, she had to make arrangements and get on with it.

Everyone saw the interaction and watched Klaus settle in on the couch next to the chair Liz sat in. He didn't touch her, he just slid one of his long legs into her eye line and Liz looked over to him.

"No matter how this turns out, she'll be alright." She said to him, not caring that everyone was listening in, judging this interaction. She said it as a statement, it wasn't a question.

Klaus looked right back at her and air cheers his glass of bourbon to her, "She'll be alright." he hoped he could believe himself as he took a drag from the cup.

Liz nodded slowly and took a sip as well.

* * *

"Care, we haven't found anything yet," Elena broke the news to her frowning at it.

"Well, we did find out that Amel is certainly as old as he says he is, probably like 10,000 BC old. That's way older than Silas and Qetsiyah." Bonnie tried to lighten the tone with what they did know, "He certainly did horrible things to a lot of people in all that time, but there's also writings in some grimoires that he's been a friend to witches and shapeshifters, which I guess means werewolves. Even one long drawn out tale of the torture he inflicted on the men who caused the salem witch trials."

"Yeah, but Bonnie, he only did that because the witches had been feeding him blood somehow, he was just trying to protect his meal ticket" Jeremy piped up, another Gilbert bringing down her trying optimism to save her friend.

Caroline was sitting at her kitchen table, elbows up, hands clasped in front of her mouth. She felt nothing for this information. Much like right after she massacred those witches, her feelings were on mute.

Klaus stirred next to her, also sitting, but much more intent on what they had to say.

"Well then, we will just figure out how the witches ever fed him blood while he was still in spirit form. Then he won't need to merge with Caroline to get his rocks off." Klaus leaned back like it was as simple as that.

Bonnie opened her mouth about to say they haven't found anything remotely like that, but before she could bring down her own mood more, Caroline stood up.

"We can't just have Bonnie feeding this spirit for the rest of her life!" She half yelled at Klaus and he pouted at her, knowing she was right.

"I would though... if we find the spell." Bonnie whispered to her and the girls smiled sadly at each other, they both were willing to do whatever it took to keep each other protected. Klaus felt a pull towards the witch, she was such a good friend to Caroline and he appreciated her.

There was a knocking on the door that pulled all their eyes away from the moment between two best friends.

"It's Elijah." Klaus knew from the knock.

"Mom, would you invite him in?" Caroline tried to say softly and sweetly. Her mom was being a trooper in all this, but she could tell Liz wasn't saying much on purpose and she wanted to go easy on her.

Liz dutifully walked over and invited the elder Mikaelson vampire into her home. He thanked her graciously, as Elijah was used to doing, and walked with her into the kitchen where everyone was.

"Brother." They nodded at each other and Rebekah walked to stand by his side.

"What news do you have Elijah?" She asked putting her palm on his bicep as a greeting.

"There is a New Orleans coven coming to meet us here tomorrow. They seemed familiar with this Amel spirit and they think they may know of a way to help."

Klaus stood up to face him, "Are these witches to be trusted?" he said gravely.

"As far as us vampires can usually trust a witch." Elijah sighed knowing that's not what his brother wanted to hear.

Klaus got closer to his face, but Caroline swiftly stepped up and slid her hand into Klaus's to prevent him from doing anything threatening.

She smiled softly at the vampire brother, who hadn't seen the two of them together since all this began except the night of the ball. Elijah looked down to their hands, clasped, then looked back to her with a sad smile on his face. His brother had finally found someone to love.

"Thank you for your help. I really appreciate it." She said softly nodding and Elijah accepted her welcome, she looked to the others. "Tomorrow we will meet with these witches and see what they can offer. Bonnie, will you take the lead to see that they're being honest with us?"

Her best witch friend nodded, of course she'd be the best to get through to the other witches. They had to know that Caroline was worth saving from this and she would make them see that Caroline was not only the best vampire but also that she soothed Klaus down into much less of a threat.

"Great. Well thank you guys again, I would be so lost without you all by my side." She was still holding Klaus's hand and squeezed it, really believing her sentiment to them, especially him, but knew her voice sounded cold, "Let's call it a night."

Everyone nodded and said their quiet goodbyes to each other to leave.

Caroline slid back onto the kitchen chair she came from. Klaus told his siblings he'd return to the mansion later that night to discuss the witches more and he sat back down next to Caroline.

Liz was by the sink, wiping the same mug she had been for fifteen minutes. She knew that was their Forbes way of dealing with things, being neurotic over cleaning. Caroline herself had nearly scraped the paint off her bedroom walls she scrubbed them so harshly last night.

"Mom?"

She turned to her daughter slightly and sighed, "Is everyone gone?" it was the slightest whisper.

Caroline looked to Klaus sort of worried for a reason she couldn't pinpoint, "Klaus."

Liz turned around fully and walked towards the table they both sat at slowly, she looked down and took the seat at the head to the left of her daughter. She gulped and both vampires heard it, she was sure, so she took her time to take Caroline's hand and petted it with her thumb a second.

Caroline was scared, scared her mom was about to say something hurtful, like when she found out she was a vampire at first, but she looked to her mother's eyes and saw the tears whelm up but not fall.

"Isn't he family now?"

Liz's simple ask and admission hit Klaus and Caroline harder than they both expected, he definitely shifted in his seat.

Caroline shuddered, "Mom..." she was overcome with feelings of love and hope, it felt like yesterday when she told her everything she's been through as a vampire and now she was completely accepting her and this unexplainable connection with Klaus.

Liz looked down and one tear fell down her cheek, but she regained her composure quickly and looked back into her daughter's eyes, "You are strong. You're my greatest accomplishment."

The blonde vampire felt her own few tears fall softly, thankful she wasn't numb to everything since the killing of those witches and reached her other hand towards her mother's on the table.

"I never thought I'd be someone special, but when I had you," Liz took a beat as her tears were threatening to fall again, "I knew I had my purpose. I knew you'd be amazing. Outstanding."

Caroline and Liz were silently weeping, holding each other's hands and Klaus was feeling the incredible emotion as well. He'd never been present for such motherly love, not in all his thousand years.

Liz smiled as her tears fell, looking deep at Caroline, her most precious joy, "You can do this. I'm sure of it." she spoke of it as if they had no shot at defeating Amel, but it made sense to both vampires, a will, that no matter what happened Caroline would be safe.

She stood up and walked between the both of them. Caroline stood and turned into her mother as soon as she was close enough into a soft hug. Then Liz shifted to her right, Klaus wasn't sure of what to do, a rarity, and she held her hand out to him.

Klaus looked to the floor, making sure he felt like he should be here for this moment and stood up. Liz's arm wrapped around under his arm and up his shoulders. They turned in together and Caroline's arm wrapped around him from the other side.

He sighed into both of their blonde hair and hugged them tighter, just enough, knowing he couldn't be hurting Liz's delicate human body. She showed knowledge of many years more than she had in this small gesture of hers, he had to commend her for being so assenting to what could possibly happen to her daughter.

They pulled away after many moments, Liz looked up to Klaus, "She'll never want for anything?" repeating his words back at him questioning.

He blinked in consent, "Even if she won't recognize it." he softly smirked and Liz smiled back.

Caroline looked between them and knew they must have had something discussed between them that neither filled her in on, but was glad they got along. It wasn't everyday Liz opened her life up to someone new, especially never to a boyfriend of hers.

Although she did show some sympathy towards Tyler or was that just after his death? Caroline couldn't be sure anymore but realized now. She has to tell everyone, especially her mother, the truth about Tyler's death at her hands, before anything with Amel went any further.

Caroline bid Klaus a sweet and soft good night kiss, wanting to spend the night home, while he went to the mansion to see to Elijah and Rebekah. She needed this time with her mom and to think about her own situation.


	36. Chapter 36

[Caroline dreaming]

" _I don't think it's worth it to tell your family about who really killed Tyler. They're so over it."_

 _Stephen was sitting on the couch, with one arm across the back, lounging easy. A couch that was very clearly her own dream living room. The furniture she grew up with in her mother's house._

 _She grimaced as she walked towards him and he was smiling at her, she knew this wasn't Stephen, this was Amel._

 _His smile fell at the disgruntled look on her face, "Oh see, I knew you didn't like this body either, but I knew you'd be upset if I chose Klaus again."_

 _Her eyes narrowed at him, "Like you care if I'm upset." she practically scoffed and crossed her arms._

 _He was up off the couch in an instant, very close to her now. Fake Stephen's hands were an inch from her elbows as if he was going to touch her but didn't and just hovered there._

 _Stephen's face looked like it was about to yell, but softened quickly as if thinking better of it._

 _Amel lowered his hands to his sides, "You were right, you know. When you told your friends you had the upper hand." he whispered instead and took a step back._

 _Caroline's stance didn't change but she appreciated this comment from him, "And you said, you'd give me three days to sort this out, BUT here you are."_

 _Amel smirked in a way that Stephen never did and sat back on the couch in front of her._

" _Well why would you trust me?" he kidded in a way that reminded her of Klaus kind of._

 _She couldn't think of anything good to say back, he had a point. Of course she couldn't trust him, but he came to her tonight, the second night in to this timeline he gave her, of his own accord. Surely he'll continue talking._

 _The spirit sensed she understood, "I am really amazed at how perfect you are." his face lowered, looking up at her through Stephen's eyebrows, "So young, yet so clever, so beautiful, so strong, you're like a dream I had once."_

" _Oh in between torturing people, you had a dream of me?" she shifted to her other leg in annoyance, needed to get something more out of him than this paltry flatterance._

 _He smiled now, tilted his head a bit, lips pursed with a look that was so similar to Klaus's gestures. Even him in Stephen's body, she could sense it. They seemed very much alike._

" _Yes," Amel lingered on this word, gauging her response, "I torture people. Sometimes to save them, because they're bad, or they took something I wanted, or sometimes on a whim of lust. I've been present so long on this Earth that nothing can go without a look towards why, but." He stood up again._

" _I do care if you're upset." Fake Stephen's eyes were boring into her own, "I've seen you. So young, yet you've felt what I feel, more so now and you'll understand. I know it."_

* * *

Caroline woke up immediately.

She recalled the feelings, waking up from the dreams of Klaus in the very beginning of all this, almost two whole years ago now. It had only really been Klaus once, he owned up to it when they were trapped in Elena's house together.

How many dreams had she had on her own, but how many dreams had she had that Amel led?

She rolled over to her stomach, dug her face into her pillow. There's no way to know. If her dreams were the fuel to her initial bloodlust for Klaus, but Amel had been behind it the whole time… did she really love Klaus in that way she'd never really told him?

Caroline tried to quiet her mind, even though she smiled, love was on her tongue. Thinking to the hug they had that night with her mother. That certainly meant something.

Klaus had been there for her in real life, outside of the dreams. He'd taken care of her, from her depression to happiness. He'd been all she needed to get back to her usual life, plus the training, it was all worth it.

Even when she gave him a hard time about bloodletting and sire bonds, Klaus was there, not faking his emotions at all. Had she been faking?

Only faking like she had to, she thought. Wait why did she have to fake anything? Well to keep up appearances. Even though she owned up to having feelings for Klaus to her friends, this was something else, something bigger than that.

She did love her mother, would do anything for her and Bonnie too. Why was it so easy to show that side of herself but hard to show her true feelings over what she's done for the people she loved?

She killed 12 witches two days ago. Everyone knew this. No one seemed that upset with her over it, knowing she had done it to save Bonnie was solace enough now for Caroline. Though before all this, a year ago at least, she'd have been a mess.

Her best friend, Bonnie, she seemed worried about the consequences. If witches were going to retaliate against her and the four that Amel killed beforehand were also on the witches hands. Shouldn't Caroline and the others be concerned too?

Were they all just so indifferent to violence now that they've had at least four years of it? What would this all feel like in a hundred years? A thousand?

Caroline recalled Amel's words, that he'd been on this Earth too long that he can't but face the why. Even if the why was temptation and lust or pure justice.

She could recognize that this must be the way, that she accepted Klaus's horrific past now. It could definitely be the way of the world, light and darkness in an everlasting struggle.

Being immortal provided that clarity, how the meaningless action of one could create consequences years later, things that mortals could never relate to.

She shifted to her side, tucking her hands under the pillows, knowing that she wouldn't be getting back to sleep tonight. Though she closed her eyes, trying to come to terms with what she really felt.

* * *

"Elijah", Klaus beckoned as he poured the three of them a drink, "I'm glad you came."

Elijah sat on one of the couches and nodded slowly, "I still want to be a part of this family." he accepted the drink Klaus handed to him.

Rebekah took hers up as well and both her and Klaus sat on the other couch facing their older brother.

"Caroline must mean a lot to you." Elijah pointedly stated to Klaus almost like a question.

"Yes, she does." Klaus recognized the need for earnest in this moment.

Elijah's eyes turned to their sister and she fidgeted, "You think this is wise?" he asked of her.

Rebekah blinked, thinking to when she found out about Klaus's connection to Caroline and how angry she was that he kidded her about it at first. "I don't think wise is a word you can use for knowing love when you see it."

The eldest brother nodded, at least his sister agreed, she saw the love between their brother and the infant vampire. It had struck him when the girl had held Klaus's hand in front of everyone, that he had backed down because of her.

"These witches," Elijah was about to discuss what he thought their strategy should be but Klaus interrupted him.

"Let's let Bonnie handle it."

"Excuse me?" when did his brother ever let someone else get involved in their designs.

Klaus stood up, downing his drink and turning towards the mantlepiece, "Trust me, if Bonnie finds the witches dishonest… well let's just say Caroline has a forte in killing people who dupe her best friends." he settled his glass on the top of the mantle and looked towards his siblings.

"I'd like to discuss what could happen if Amel does merge with her."

Elijah and Rebekah looked to each other somberly then back up to Klaus in understanding.

* * *

 **well there it is Klaus being the strategist without Caroline's knowledge! Thanks for all the follows and reviews! still writing away over here!**


	37. Chapter 37

"Hey guys!" Elena and Matt just arrived at the Salvatore house, meeting everyone.

Rebekah, Elijah, Klaus and Liz were sitting on the couches. Stephen leaned on the arm closest to the female Original while Damon busied himself by the bar cart.

Bonnie and Jeremy were standing by the fire together, even though their relationship really hadn't solidified after all this research time they were doing together about Amel.

Caroline came down the stairs knowing everyone was here now, she had just needed a bit of time to gather her thoughts before addressing them all.

As soon as she entered, Bonnie smiled sadly at her, then turned to Elijah ready to solve this for her, "We will see the witches today?"

Caroline's unneeded breath caught up in her throat, she waited for the eldest Original to answer.

He nodded slowly at the bold witch who addressed him so directly, "Yes, I will take you to them, near the outskirts of town. For now, they do not want to be anywhere near the expression triangle that Amel has created."

Klaus and Liz were sitting next to one another and they both had no clue why Caroline had brought them here, they figured Bonnie and Elijah would need to meet with them later in the day after they'd heard from the witches.

Elijah looked to Caroline now, watched her fidget, pulling her denim jacket lapel smooth against her even though it was already down. His brother was in love with this? He thought disparagingly, she was beautiful but seemed weak to him.

"Caroline?" Klaus looked to her, noticing his brother eyeballing her and was also watching her uncharacteristic nervousness.

His voice focused her, she breathed in to shake loose this awful feeling she had.

"Everyone," she said breathily and now all eyes were on her, "I have something to come clean about." There was only a slight waiver in her voice.

Stephen looked the most concerned, almost scared, begging her with his eyes not to say what she was trying to get out. She shook it off, because she knew she's projecting Amel into him, it's not that way really, Stephen was just looking at her like anyone else.

"I was the one who killed Tyler." She said it and her eyes locked with her mother's.

She heard Bonnie's breath hitch, but she could have sworn that Jeremy almost said "good" under his breath. Stephen pinched the bridge of his nose, remembering the night Tyler and Alaric died. The 1920's decade dance and how that was the first time Klaus was with Caroline around them all in that way.

Stephen was the one who rationalized it away, for all of them. Why would Klaus have lied about it, why would he had protected Caroline from their judgement then? He could see now, how keeping this secret hidden had, in fact, been for the best.

Elena and Matt looked the most hurt, mouths open, eyebrows furrowed, trying to grasp at how on earth was that real. How could have Caroline killed Tyler, how could it have taken more than a year since his death to tell them!

But Caroline was only looking at Liz, her own eyebrows concerned, trying to discern what her mother thought of her now.

Elijah and Rebekah looked to each other not really remembering this Tyler kid and shrugged, "Oh I think he was Nik's first successful hybrid." the sister vaguely whispered while she thought back.

Elena was hugging Matt. Tyler was Matt's best friend back in the day. The days before all this supernatural stuff. He felt some kind of way knowing his ex-girlfriend, Caroline, had legitimately owned up to killing him just now.

Liz hadn't moved or looked away but she held Klaus's hand and at this gesture between them, Caroline continued.

"Knowing, only now, that Amel was manipulating me, even back then. That he changed Klaus's blood to make me crave it, to test how I'd control myself. I know it's no excuse. I killed Tyler out of bloodlust and Klaus covered it up for me."

She broke the contact with her mother now, looking to everyone, "I let him lie to all of you. I lied by omission. I couldn't come to terms with how monsterous I had become."

Her jaw set, "But I have now. I need you all to know, I am evil. Amel or not." she paused letting that set in, "He's not in me right now and I feel nothing for the deaths I have caused, I honestly feel a tiny bit justified in them. So I just needed you all to know, before tonight. I am dark. Evil."

Bonnie was hugging her now, taking away her calm cool collected coldness she built up.

The witch was nearly shaking in her arms, "You're not. How could you even say that! You're not evil in the slightest." Her voice wasn't loud, it was warbling into her jacket, Bonnie cried into her.

A tear rolled down Caroline's cheek, it was cold and didn't hold the heat she usually felt when she cried.

She hugged Bonnie back but then released her gently as she could, detached herself and looked into her best friends beautiful green eyes, "I feel for you, that you have to deal with what I've become."

Elijah understood now, watching this girl, what Klaus could see in her. She had a control and a way about her that belied her very young age, was she even 20 yet?

Bonnie tried to regain her composure, gulping down the rest of her tears. She still saw the light in her friends eyes, she still saw the good.

"I'm going to meet the witches." And she squeezed Caroline's wrists before she let go, wanted to imbue some solidarity before she carried out Caroline's wishes and looked towards Elijah.

She was thankful he nodded and stood, walking to her side as she made her way to the door.

"Shouldn't someone go with them!?" Elena cried out, "I mean how is Elijah to be trusted with Bonnie!"

Bonnie turned from the door she was about to leave and used her power quickly and shortly to cause pain, much like the whistling, to all of the vampires in the room except for Caroline. Amel's residual strength hadn't left her completely yet and she'd been able to do this before him.

The vampires regained their composure after the pain, the humans' eyes were wide. The witch looked darkly back at Elena, then to Caroline, "We all have a little evil in us. I'll be fine."

Elijah wasn't even angry that this child witch had taken her anger out on them, knowing what she said to make her point, meant so much. He offered her his arm and was glad she took it in surprise and walked out the Salvatore house with him to go meet the New Orleans witches.

Caroline looked to the ground then back to Elena who was still sidled up to Matt, she was yearning for a better response from them.

But it was Jeremy, instead, who spoke.

"I agree with Bonnie. We've all done things we aren't proud of these last few years. Humans, witches, vampires alike." He scoffed into a smile, "You guys had me training to kill vampires so that I could get my sister the cure! Hah I'm 17, I'm human, no one gave a shit, all because of the hunter tattoo. I was means to an end." His tone was cutting.

He glared at Elena now, "Could you really look back and tell me you cared? Did you care that you all made me a killer?"

Jeremy threw his arm in Caroline's direction, "She's over here," he laughed sadistically, "Fucking teacher's pet, Ms. Mystic perfect, owning up to her evil and you have the balls to judge her?! What? Just because you're human again?"

He let his words linger on his sister and Matt, turned towards Caroline, "I think an evil, that recognizes what's evil, is less evil, than one that doesn't understand itself." He nodded and left the house somberly.

Elena looked scandalized. Everyone left knew that what Jeremy had said was nothing but the truth. She couldn't hide it, pretend she was innocent. Hell she helped Jeremy kill Kol, the Original brother of two vampires still in the very same room as her and yet they, thousands of year old vampires heard no apology from her or Jeremy ever.

"Let's go." She whispered to Matt. Elena knew now as much as she had lied to herself about her misgivings when she was a vampire, that she no longer belonged among them. She couldn't accept herself as bad, she just wanted to be a kid.

Caroline closed her eyes to the two humans who now were making their way out of the Salvatore front door. She couldn't face their sad judgement, they who killed, just like she had. They wanted to live in denial and that was their right, but she wouldn't have to watch them leave, to go be in their own little world of nonsense.

As they left, Liz stood and Caroline felt the air shift so she opened her eyes, connecting with her mother once more.

"I'm glad for your honesty." Her mother whispered, "It may have taken a while and it's certainly a bold move, to confess to killing Tyler right before an evil spirit wants to merge with you. But I think I understand why you needed to." Liz's eyes, so much alike hers, were sad, but compassionate, "I meant what I said last night. You are outstanding and that's always fraught with some hostility. As long as you've accepted yourself, that's all I can hope for."

Hot tears finally came back to Caroline's eyes, "Mom." She whined her love as they both reach each other for a hug, it was huge of Liz to say that, to forgive her for killing Tyler.

Stephen was looking in on the warm moment between his friend vampire and her human mother and smiled sadly, he never had a moment like that with his own mother and it was heartwarming for him. He found his hand over his barely beating heart and couldn't look away.

Damon took a gulp of his bourbon, seeing how this hug was making his brother turn into mush and looked away. This whole conversation for him was stressful.

Caroline who couldn't be farther from evil, especially in this room, with his ripper of a brother, homicidal maniac boyfriend in the form of Klaus, and he, himself was not a saint. Human Elena was hopelessly in love with oblivious Matt who had no power, no nothing and Damon craved more.

He second guessed all of his last few years. He couldn't have really loved Elena at all, it was just infatuation, a way of hurting Stephen, yet again. Katherine was out there somewhere and he'd find her, he had devoted himself to that, his whole vampire life, to get her back. Even if it wasn't romantic between them anymore, he still had a dying urge to see her.

Liz and Caroline were letting go, this was his chance. Damon swept to the both of them, "Liz," He cupped her hand in his and looked into her eyes, "I'm happy that I got to know you," He smiled earnestly, "I mean, as far as humans go, you're… tolerable."

Liz smiled back at Damon, who was her first vampire friend, knowing this backhanded compliment meant so much more than he led on, she had a question on her face. He turned to Caroline and grabbed her hand in his, mimicking what he did with her mother.

"Blondie," He pursed his lips in a pout and then corrects himself, he was trying to make amends, "Caroline. I suppose I was a gigantic dick to you," then he whispered so only their vampire ears could hear, "possibly in more ways than one," Alluding to the sex they'd had, "I'd like to apologize. For everything I did to you when you were human and using you like a thing even after you became a vampire." He ended at normal volume.

Liz's eyebrows furrowed more, what had Damon done to her? That fucking bastard, she kinda didn't want to find out and looking at Caroline's unphased reaction, made her think she shouldn't need to know.

Caroline looked into Damon's eyes, feeling that the apology was sincere as he got. He was still cupping her hand and she didn't need his sorries. She had come to terms with his compelling, feeding off her, and basic rape around the time she killed another of Klaus's hybrids and took him on as a friend.

Klaus had his focus on Caroline this whole time, through everything with Bonnie, Jeremy, Elena, Matt, and then Liz's emotional hug from the couch. But now he was on his feet. He knew vaguely that Damon was in Caroline's life before she turned, he knew that it was Damon's blood that turned her vampire, but what had the scum meant by "in more ways than one"?

The blonde vampire turned into Damon, it was a good a time as any to settle things between them. Keeping hold of his hand and pulled him into a one armed hug around his shoulders. Damon was damned pleased with himself, that went well he thought, but then a pain was snapping through his hand up his wrist and he crumbled down to his knees.

Caroline had hugged him and slowly twisted his hand all the way around so the palm faced the wrong direction. She looked as he knelt in pain, healing slower than her or Klaus healed, she reveled in the pain in his eyes.

"I've already forgiven you for how fucked up you were to me, but don't be so smug. And don't you ever treat another girl that way because if I find out you do," She leaned in towards his ear his wrist was almost near done healing, "I will break more than your wrist, a thousand times over."

Klaus was grinning, he absolutely loved this side of her, her dark menacing side that stuck up for herself without his help, just as much as her light side.

Damon nodded in fear and flashed away out of the house, pride totally broken. He'd say goodbye to Stephen another time, tell him that he would continue on to find Katherine, a time when Caroline was not around.

Liz looked at Caroline, worried, hoping she hadn't needed to ask what that was about.

Her daughter lowered her eyes to the floor, "It's okay, Mom. I'm alright. I hope seeing me do that wasn't…"

Her mother cut her off, "It seemed necessary."

Caroline nodded, so grateful that her mother was such an amazing woman. Accepting her so easily, in all this evil, in all the monster she had become.

"Well this was fun." Rebekah finally sat up from Stephen's side, sarcastically, "But just let me know when this merge thing will be happening." She strode away toward the door and Stephen stood now too, he didn't say anything just nodded, pursed his lips in one of his apologizing smiles to them and followed the girl Original out the door.

"I think there may be something going on between dear Bekah and that ripper again." Klaus spoke to Stephen's leaving after his sister.

Liz and Caroline were happy for the conversation change and just smiled over to him and he smirked back.

A lot of things had just boiled to the surface in the extended group, none of which affected the Originals much, but Caroline's immediate friends were in utter turmoil, all because she had finally told them the truth.

So he was just happy that she could bring herself to smile at his digression.

* * *

 **Loved writing Jeremy's lines this chapter! Thanks again for reading!**


	38. Chapter 38

The witches and Bonnie were all seated in a large circle of 13, clasped hands, crossed legs on the ground unceremoniously in a large abandoned parking lot. Elijah stood to the side of them, watching the interaction.

Bonnie recalled there used to be a supermarket here when she was a little girl, right outside of Mystic Falls.

The sun was low in the sky, about an hour from dusk. Bonnie opened her eyes and all the witches followed suit, releasing each other's hands.

She had just shown them all her recollections of Caroline, from when she was human, to when she was a perfect friend as a vampire. Even the meditations she had where Caroline was making Klaus better as well.

Jane-Anne cleared her throat, she seemed to be the leader of this New Orleans coven that Elijah had contacted, "Caroline does seem… what're the words... of good spirit?"

Bonnie took this as a good sign and indulged, "Yes! She's strong and calm and can handle anything! She's my best friend and although I shunned her when she first became a vampire, she's done nothing but look out for my well being."

The witches looked at each other, slowly nodding. Jane-Anne looked in the faces of all of them and nodded herself, "Very well. We will help tonight."

Bonnie grinned so happy this had gone well and wanted to show her appreciation, but Elijah's voice rang out, "How will you help?" as skeptical as ever.

The New Orleans coven frowned towards him, "We will work to maintain the balance of nature, because Caroline is strong, calm and can handle anything." Jane-Anne repeated Bonnie's words as her justification, standing up with the rest of her witches, she nodded, and looked to the sky then back to the Bennet witch, "We will meet you in the woods, the center of the expression triangle."

Bonnie nodded and watched them retreat to their makeshift camp, she looked to Elijah who still had a frown on his face, but she felt good about the exchange.

* * *

"Caroline?" Klaus knocked on her bedroom door, she had been up there for a while now and night time was getting close. He wanted to speak with her before all of this went down.

"Come in." She answered simply, but she was happy he came to see her.

He opened the door and looked in on her. She sat at her vanity, staring at herself for hours, occasionally brushing her hair, but mostly just trying to memorize herself, in case tonight changed her like all the other things that have had an epic impact.

"I am really amazed at how perfect you are" Klaus whispered in compliment, she smiled but it quickly turned into a light frown.

"Amel said that to me."

Klaus's eyebrows pinched together as well, jealous and angry, but also "When?" he almost barked.

Caroline looked towards the blue carpet, "Yesterday, in a dream." she said sadly, her thoughts of his manipulation especially dealing with being in Klaus's body, had irritated him, "He was Stephen again."

He didn't know how to act, he knew that Amel might have been in her dreams this whole time as him and he couldn't know what he'd done to her psyche.

She stood up, sighing but reached for him, "I don't like that he pretended to be you." She whispered, grabbing his arms right above the elbow, a little harshly, "But I don't care." Her dark blue eyes looked into his greenish blue ones "You've been more for me than anyone in my whole life over these last two years. The dreams didn't sway my feelings."

He was so happy but shocked and his lips parted trying to hide his emotion towards her.

Caroline smiled softly and blinked, looking down a beat at those adorable moles on his neck. She was memorizing him now. His jaw with slight stubble, lingering on his beautiful full mouth, his high cheekbones, he was unconventional somehow but so handsome, especially now that she felt she knew him.

Their eyes met again, "I know I'm just a kid..."

She knew he gave her all this time and asked permission so much because he thought they'd have forever together so why rush it. But tonight could be bad, this whole Amel thing could turn out terrible, she could lose herself and she didn't want to have any regrets.

She kept his eye contact and bit her lips together for a second, scared for no reason at all.

Klaus's brow furrowed and damn, it looked like he was about to say something, but she couldn't let him, "I love you."

It was out of her lips, a statement. Clear and precise. She knew she meant it and he smiled. The most beautiful smile she's ever seen.

His eyes were glassy a bit, which shocked her, was he so happy he could cry right now? Over her confession?

His hands went to her neck and leaned down to rest his forehead against hers softly and slowly, "and I love you." he breathed out the words she so needed to hear back. Both of them closed their eyes and grabbed each other into a hug.

Caroline squeezed him tightly, knowing he could take the pressure and lifted her head up to his after a moment. They kissed.

This kiss was like the others but so much better. Somehow finally letting those three little words be said aloud and sincerely, was a power over them. Each touch seemed even more heated then before. Each turn, peck, the side of his tongue against hers, just so much more delicious than ever.

She pulled away, eyes lulled in lust as they looked at each other, he gave her a quick kiss. Wishing she hadn't pulled away at all and she smirked at him, eyes sparkling back.

She turned quickly and shut her door from where he'd left it open quietly. Her mother was definitely still in the house, she heard her heartbeat, but it was slow, she must be sleeping in the living room. But that was great because she had things to do with Klaus that her mother was better off not knowing.

Caroline turned to him basically grinning at him now. He licked his lips, intrigued, questioning her closing the door subtly. She was next to him in a flash, pulling the lapel of his jacket off his shoulders, she resumed the kissing and he took the hint, doing the same to her.

Waiting for her to reach for his next article of clothing before he reached for her similar item. He chuckled when she ripped his shirt down the middle easily, the three buttons clicked against something where ever she threw the tattered remnants of it.

He smirked at her sideways, making sure she knew that now her cute pink floral shirt would be destroyed as well. Klaus was elated that she smirked back, raising her eyebrows at him, daring him to.

She moaned at the sensation of him tearing her shirt off, he made her feel so sexy. Grabbing at each other, kissing fervently in the heat of the moment.

She went for the buttons on his jeans, but he lifted her up by the thighs and plopped her down in the center of her queen bed, kneeling at the foot, going for hers now instead.

Caroline allowed him to pull them off her laying legs and posed a tiny bit, letting him look at her in the dusk coming from the window. Knowing she had chosen her underwear wisely. Pink and cream lace, long line bra which hit her ribs and matching high leg panties.

Klaus growled in seduction, this woman he loved. He loved her and she loved him and he couldn't get over how beautiful she was. The little minx, in her lingerie. He wouldn't have cared if she'd been wearing trash, she'd still have been perfect, but the fact that she loved trying things out was another thing that endeared her to him.

His fingers went up her thighs to reach the panties but she used her foot against his chest, pushing him away as she stood from the bed, leaving him kneeling there in his half unzipped jeans alone.

Her standing in that pale pink outfit in the orange haze of natural light was a scene he was glad he hadn't missed out on. She was quick on her toes and pushed him back to a lying position. She grabbed his jeans at the waist like he'd done to her and slid them down his legs.

Socks next, she grabbed them off and he glared at her like she had done in the past at Elena's house, "Sock fuzz, ew." wiggling his toes, he mocked and she laughed throwing his socks at him. She laughed so hard he saw her abs constricting as her chest shook.

Caroline's beautiful smile came crashing down to his side and he leaned into her, one arm under her neck wrapping it's way around her back as she giggled. His other hand brushed against her perfect skin from her shoulder all the way down to her wrist.

He was grinning at her cuteness, turned his hand towards her stomach and with his knuckles he petted her from ribs to belly button. Her giggles were stopping and she nudged his face with her nose, bringing his lips to hers once again.

Her hands went for his tight black cotton boxer briefs, as they continued kissing. She held the length of him through his underwear and rubbed circles with her thumbs, feeling the wetness from the tip even through the material.

She bit at his bottom lip now and slid in closer, so their hips were touching as her hands tugged down the waistband of his briefs. Caroline groaned a bit, she should have taken them off with his jeans, but she knew another way. Smirking into the next kiss she ripped Klaus's underwear off as well.

He rubbed his forehead against hers like shaking his head and he smiled into the kisses, "You're amazing."

At the compliment she raised her hands to his cheeks, grabbing his face to hers she commanded the kiss for a moment then hopped on top of him, pushing him to his back again.

Klaus's throbbing naked, save for his necklaces, underneath her. Looking up at her with such pride and seduction, she ground her core against him. This was his favorite view of her.

His hands went to the sides of her panties, the heat from her was so pure and he wanted more, needed this cloth between them gone, so he ripped her underwear off, not asking for any permission this time.

Her smile brightened, she liked him not asking permission, she wanted him to be her equal. She leaned down, now that her wetness was against the length of him, she rocked back and forth so slightly, it was torture for them both.

Caroline kissed his jawline up to his ear and whispered, "You're amazing" and loved the sensation of the shiver on his skin under her when she said it. They rubbed cheeks and then swallowed up more kisses.

Klaus leaned up off the bed, keeping their lips and tongues entwined, reaching his hands to her bra clasp. Undoing it easily he threw the thing to the side. She hadn't needed anything in the way of their flesh touching, sparking against each other.

Her nipples were so hard at the new found air and his proximity. He let her slide up and down the length of him, just rubbing and teasing him. They breathed in pleasure together and he kissed her jaw, his fingers barely touched her breasts.

She was tensed, wanting him to have at them, but he tortured her just like she was him. His kisses were on her collar now, down her shoulder a bit. She ground into him harder, now longer drags, feeling for a second his wetness mixing with hers when she raised up a bit higher.

He dipped his head and nuzzled her naked chest, finally making his way to her nipple. The feeling of the tip of his tongue against her, made her moan. She grabbed his neck, making him look up at her and she raised her hips more.

Positioning herself over him exactly, she lowered, slowly, even more torturously. As she accommodated his size into her. Even though she was so wet, she did feel the pain, the stretch and it was so good.

Caroline's eyes closed as she fitted herself to him. Klaus was mesmerized by her expression and the feeling of her enveloping his dick. It was enough for him to cum right now, so he busied himself with kissing her chest and collarbone some more.

He pecked and licked her, not moving a muscle underneath her except the one throbbing inside of her core. This feeling was amazing to her. She felt complete. Whole.

She grabbed his neck and pushed him down. Creating space between them, she wanted to look at him while she rode him. She put her thumb below his adam's apple, with a little pressure, the rest of her fingers behind his neck, holding him there.

Her left hand, slid up his side, noticing she hit his ticklish spot for a second when his eyes closed. She grinned in pleasure as he looked at her lustfully. She knew him, she knew him so well now.

Caroline rested her palm against his chest and she rolled her hips up and down. The wetness increased, them together, her walls would crush him then give a bit. She felt herself healing down there too each time she bucked harder wanting to feel that in her thighs.

He watched her please them both as she writhed, taking him all in, her smooth skin against his like a silk. She was licking her lips as she looked down at his body and he never felt more complete.

He'd had plenty of sex in a thousand years but nothing so sensual as this. This must be love. Mutual consensual love. He always thought the phrase was awful, no one could "make love", but he could accept it now if this is what they meant.

They both were muting their moans, because of Liz, she was still in the house and that was very scandalous of the young blonde vampire.

Klaus liked it though, every time Caroline's face scrunched up as if she'd moan deeply, she held it in and her walls flexed against him harder as if expelling the sound through the pressure instead.

She kept up the pace now, not too fast, not too slow and she'd already orgasmed on him twice. She looked into his eyes leaning down for a kiss, "Cum for me." she bit into his lips.

Her command and bite put him over the edge. Grabbing the back of her neck so she couldn't get away from his kiss, his blood, he matched her pace again with his hips.

He bit her lip and they sucked the mixture of blood sliding against their tongues. Thrusting into her, tip to base, the sound alone would have made him cum, but it was her fingers through his hair that did it.

He groaned into her mouth and she kept pumping away, milking him for all he was worth until she shivered in another orgasm against him as well.

She didn't pull away, she shook in the ecstasy of the best orgasms of her life and laid against him, letting him get soft inside her, not caring where all of their wetness went.

Caroline rubbed her cheek against her favorite bird on his collar and sighed in happiness, closing her eyes.

"I love you." he whispered, his mouth against her hair, his hand on the small of her back rubbing her soothingly while the other coated her hip.

He felt her lips turned up into a smile against his chest, "and I love you."

She was so happy he knew, so happy she'd told him, so happy he said it back, so happy they'd said it before having sex.

She sleepily kissed his chest a little and then dozed off with him still inside her.

* * *

 **Finally, am I right? I could just picture it! hah I hope you keep reading even though I don't think I can really top this epically raunchy chapter!**


	39. Chapter 39

[Caroline dreaming]

 _Klaus had his arm around her on the couch in his den. She leaned into the arm, his legs up entangled with hers as she tucked against him. They were watching the sunset from the couch out of the wide open doors of the adjoining deck._

 _Caroline was humming in happiness and he had a smile on his face, rubbing her arm and she petted his thigh lazily. The orange glow of the sun was casting a beautiful light over the two love birds._

" _That. was. So hot." Both of their eyes turned, there was Amel in Stephen's body again slouched in the chair in front of the bar. They didn't groan but it was clear in their faces they dreaded that Amel ruined their dream afterglow._

 _Stephen grinned, fanning himself with one hand loosely, "First fuck, huh, you guys? I can't wait to be apart of that!"_

" _Get out of Stephen!" Caroline yelled towards him, it was so creepy, "Can't you pick someone neither of us knows!?"_

 _Fake Stephen smirked, "Your wish is my command." his body shifted and now he was a young slim man, probably only 18, with teal bright eyes, golden blonde wavy shoulder length hair, an olive tan, and a red with white sleeved jacket that looked like he was on a varsity high school team._

 _Caroline smiled that he listened to her but he mistook the smile, "Ah I see, this is a much better body! Three way anyone?" he asked like a sleeze and she rolled her eyes, not quite sure if Klaus expressed his feelings as well, but hoped he did._

" _I just had to see you after that momentous occasion, darling" Amel said to her_ _genuinely_ _happy and stood, nodded almost politely, "I'll see you in a couple hours, Caroline." the sweetness of the new mysterious face he wore grated at her._

 _She had to remind herself he was a bad guy, wasn't he? Maybe she shouldn't have asked him to change bodies. Now his similarities to Klaus seemed harder to overlook from this new look._

 _Amel left the dream as if he wasn't ever there and Caroline buried her face into Klaus's chest, sighing. He kissed her hair, closing his eyes sharing in what she felt._

 _The weight of tonight had dissipated for a moment in their euphoria, but it was coming back in full force with this full moon encroaching in on their dream sunset._

* * *

They walked in silence towards the center of the expression triangle, which was thankfully in the woods.

Caroline held Bonnie's hand on one side and her mom's on the other, helping them through the dark, as well as relying on them for their support. Klaus, Elijah, Rebekah, and Stephen were ahead of them, as if in protection of these three much younger people.

Damon had up and skipped town, Elena didn't seem to care either, so good riddance, Caroline thought.

Jeremy, Matt and Elena chose not to come and Caroline thought it was for the best. She hadn't spoken to them since yesterday when they all got hurt and angry over her confession about killing Tyler, but Stephen had checked in.

It was for the best because Caroline hadn't even wanted her mother to come here tonight. She didn't want to put Bonnie or Liz at risk and who knew how this would go?

Stephen told Elena, Matt and Jeremy to get out of town. Somewhere far enough, somewhere they couldn't tell anyone in the group about. Just in case...just in case Caroline went crazy and tried to murder them, he shook his head, no negative thoughts!

They had reached the center. Klaus stopped first, looking to Caroline behind him nodding. The witches came from the other side of the trees, meeting up with them and Bonnie unclasped her hand from Caroline to greet them.

The witches had been very cautious around just Elijah, now in the presence of three Originals and two more vampires, they were on edge.

Klaus paid no mind to them eying him and he took Bonnie's place by Caroline, grabbing her hand, picking it up, brushing his lips against her knuckles.

"Is it too late for you to just run away?" Liz smiled softly at her daughter.

Caroline smiled, "If this annoying spirit would even let me sleep, I would totally run!" she released Klaus's hand and turned fully to Liz, pulling her into a hug.

All the witches' eyes narrowed, watching this young vampire hug her human mother. They saw she didn't even waiver or drop fang as she leaned her face against her mother's neck.

"Everyone will protect you from me if something goes wrong." Caroline tried to feel solace in this, she knew Klaus would of course protect her, but what's to protect Klaus. If Amel was being true about how much power he would imbibe to her, what if Klaus himself is no match for her?

She shook that terrible yet exhilarating feeling, she had to be optimistic and not in the besting Klaus competitive way. The witches will help rid Amel from her. They had to right? That's all she had going was her belief in their powers.

Liz pulled her into a hug again, "You won't hurt me. You'll be in control." Liz nodded, jaw tight and resolute for her daughter. Solidifying her optimism. Caroline appreciated her so much for building her confidence in this.

She looked towards the witches, "I'm Caroline." She introduced herself as politely as possible and lowered her head showing her respect of them even though they all gawked awkwardly at her actions.

"I'm so glad that Bonnie convinced you to help us, well... me. I wouldn't have a chance to be free of Amel if you weren't here." She was sincere, but she wasn't sure if the witches could possibly know her well enough before all this to truly believe her.

Stephen turned to her and gave her a good hug, "You'll be fine, Caroline. Remember you are in control." He smiled like she remembered him before Amel ruined his face with smirks.

Rebekah came over and hugged her lightly, not getting too sappy about it, "I hope - for my brother's sake- that you survive this." Caroline knew her cold phase was hiding her true feelings about the situation.

Rebekah and her had fun together this last year, whistling and sparing, she was a good friend to her now. They gripped each others arms for longer even after releasing the hug.

Elijah nodded at her somberly as Rebekah went back to his side. Caroline didn't get much of a chance to know Elijah yet but she was grateful to him for bringing the witches, she smiled softly at him nodding back. If she had more time, she was sure she could have a good relationship with Klaus's older brother as well.

Bonnie hugged her tightly with her warm weak human arms and Caroline was getting overwhelmed with emotion. The witches looked on as Bennet witch silently sobbed into the vampire's shoulder.

Caroline pulled away to look into her green eyes, "Bon, I love you. You're my best friend. My sister. The most amazing person I could ever have in my life." Her own tears spilled over now, running down her cheeks. Caroline was grateful her emotions were intact when it came to her friend. They hugged again.

Bonnie whispered to her, "You're going to be fine. We will laugh later at how silly we are to be crying right now." she sniffled funnily.

They smiled at one another releasing each other, "You're right. This isn't goodbye." squeezing each other's wrists for one more confidence boost.

Caroline looked to Klaus, they had said their wishes in the bedroom before starting out here and he nodded. Looking at her with pride and recognition, she felt strength from his eyes. She blinked away any remaining tears and nodded back.

Caroline and Bonnie turned to the witches, clasping hands again, "Okay, what do we have to do?" the witch asked bravely.

* * *

The witches, including Bonnie, encircled Caroline who was sitting, legs crossed, on the forest floor. She tried to keep calm, this wasn't going to end up like when those 12 witches tried to kill Bonnie, just trying to focus on the good.

Klaus and her mom stood with Elijah, Rebekah and Stephen on the outside of the ring. She shared looks with them as the witches set up, seeming to be passing silent messages to one another with nods.

The moon was high above them, full and bright, lightening the entire area.

"We're ready to begin." Jane-Anne stated. All the witches held hands now in a wave of motion.

"Finally." Amel's voice was on the wind immediately, whipping up against her.

The dead leaves on the ground were swishing at his movements acting as the wind and the witches started a chant.

Caroline ached to hear what they were doing, but the wind was grabbing her this way and that. Wrapping her up like he did on that first night three days ago, a blanket of strong invisible force. Pulling her off the ground, letting her legs fall as all his focus was on her shoulders and up.

It was so loud, this pressure of Amel's spirit weighing down into her. Caroline tried to listen, to use her new abilities, but she could only watch on as a white noise of pain and constraint piled on her.

She was aware she was off the ground about three feet now, looking down on the circle. She was worried when she saw Bonnie break out and away from the circle of witches. She was yelling something at the witches and turned back to Caroline.

Bonnie's face was completely panicked and after she yelled whatever it was again, Caroline tried to turn her eyes to see her mother, but Amel's strength wouldn't let her.

"It's best we just finish this, my dear." His voice was soothing but she didn't want it to be, so she fought him, knowing now the witches must had betrayed them all, something wasn't right.

Klaus's training helped, she tried to use her free legs to gain leverage over this hold on her upper body. Pulling her knees to her torso she tried to kick down and away.

"Ah, there's that strength." Amel laughed, happy that she was finally using it against him, bringing her higher up into the air, "It'll suit us both."

His cocky attitude was pissing her off even more and she felt herself making tiny movements against him, not caring if she fell from the height again, just so long as she got loose.

There! Caroline beamed, feeling the pressure lessen, she could hear the chanting a bit now. All of sudden she did fall, the 8 feet down to the forest floor, which was now just dirt since his wind had cleared the area.

The witches ended the chant in a snap. Caroline looked up to them with bent elbows. Why did everyone still have worried faces?

She was fine wasn't she? She broke free of Amel!

"Nope." His voice was clearer now and in her mind. Caroline groaned, a flash of pain stabbed her spine, up to her neck. She felt her arms breaking, now her legs. Was she screaming? She couldn't tell.

Oh god, what was happening to her! This pain was like nothing she's ever had to endure. Hot searing breaks wrecked her whole body. Why wasn't her vampire blood healing her!?

That was her last thought before she blacked out.


	40. Chapter 40

"We're ready to begin." Jane-Anne stated. All the witches held hands now in a wave of motion.

Klaus was nervous, but he refused to show it. Liz needed him to show this strong face. She was struggling with this whole thing too he heard her heart beating erratically but she was trying to keep a straight face as well.

He didn't trust these witches, but it was the only thing that could possibly sway Amel away from his dear, sweet, powerful Caroline.

The witches chanted, he felt the wind, which must have been Amel. The leaves flew all around, into their eyes, then got stuck in a dome starting at the circle of witches clasping hands.

Caroline was stuck in that bubble of wind with Amel now, he pulled her body up from the ground. Klaus felt a grab at his hand, he looked to Liz who was gripping his palm tightly, probably as tightly as her human hand could.

They shared a concerned look before they looked back to what was happening to the person they loved beyond the witches. They saw her face looked like she was in a sweet dream until it all went south.

Bonnie forced herself away from the circle, "No! What are you saying! Caroline shouldn't be merged with Amel!"

Liz became cold in the realization of what Bonnie was shouting.

"Stop! No! Don't make this easier for him!" she screamed and looked up to Caroline, who now looked worried and starting struggling fiercely around the wind. "Caroline doesn't deserve this!"

Elijah, Rebekah and Stephen saw the dome of the witches power shaking and struggling as Caroline flinched and kicked against the wind that held her up.

Amel was raising Caroline's body higher and higher into the air. Klaus used Liz's hand against his to move her behind him. This wasn't going well.

Liz gasped in horror as soon as her daughter started smiling, her body all of a sudden fell to the ground and the dome burst.

Bonnie was pushed back by the wind from Caroline's fall, her eyes opened white and her voice had changed, laying there in the dirt, "The transition is complete." She blinked her eyes and they returned to her natural green.

The witches stopped chanting and Klaus knew he would kill them all for making Amel merge with Caroline faster.

Bonnie sat up but stayed crumpled on her knees, hyperventilating and sobbing that she had not helped her best friend at all, so worried at what was happening to her.

There was a moment, Caroline looked to Liz peeking from behind Klaus's back. The look on both their faces was confused, worried, what had happened?

Klaus saw the bend in her arm, her yelp of pain, it was what he feared.

"Elijah!" he signaled his brother for the scenario they prepared for. The plot in which Amel did merge with Caroline.

Caroline writhed and yelled out in agony as her body broke in every which way. Fangs dropped in anger and fighting pain, her clothes ripped from the awkward movements.

Klaus turned to Liz half way, one eye on Caroline, a hand on Liz's arm, "She's transitioning into a hybrid. I feared as much. The first full moon since those witches, with so much of my blood in her and it turns out there'd been some wolves in your bloodline long ago. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I had hoped it wouldn't come to this... I hadn't even told her." His strength waned in the end, knowing he had failed them by omission.

Liz gulped in response, watching in angry revulsion that her daughter was going through, a torturous mauling of her body.

He kept speaking, but what she understood was little, as she continued to watch, white fur was sprouting from Caroline's contorted flesh, covering her in a pelt of pure white.

"I will protect you but I need the time to transition and to get her off your scent. The others will make sure you and Bonnie are safe." As soon as the words came out of his mouth he beckoned his own wolf forward.

His groans of pain came, his body cracked in similar ways to Caroline. Each time was just as painful as the last but as he changed more frequently, it became faster and faster.

Liz didn't know what the hell she was scared of more, her daughter screaming in pain or the Original hybrid in front of her yelling too, she could hear his bones breaking with precision.

Rebekah was at Liz's side in a flash, with Stephen, a more familiar face, they gently whispered, "It'll be okay, Klaus will make sure she's okay." and whisked her away. There were bags packed already, they'd take her to a place neither Klaus nor Caroline knew of, just in case.

Bonnie glared sideways at Klaus. Watching his own clothes rip from his body as it transformed into a larger than real life wolf, just like her best friend.

Caroline's eyes were black and yellow, sparkling brightly against her full body of freshly transitioned glowing white fur. The snarl on her lips was for Jane-Anne and as soon as the pain within her subsided, she pounced.

Elijah was grabbing at her, picking her up by the armpits, but Bonnie wanted to watch. Bonnie wanted to see her friend get revenge on the horrible New Orleans lead witch. Who used Caroline's strength and ability to handle anything, oh god why had she said that, against them all.

Bonnie was not dissapointed, as Caroline lunged her fierce jaws into the older witches throat and ripped it from her body in a bloody splash. She was smiling at this, in a cruel way she was happy that her best friend had taken care of that threat. Now Elijah flashed away with Bonnie, who stopped struggling, in his arms, like a bride.

The remaining witches were trying to flee, but a now fully transitioned Klaus and Amel merged Caroline were picking them off one by one.

Klaus killed instantly, unremorsefully. His wolf form had a back of black, that melted to silver down to white paws and snout. Caroline's form, although similar in size, was stark white, now covered in streaks of blood after draining the second witch in command.

She had only snarled once, at Jane-Anne's corpse before killing her. Now she just stalked her prey, quiet like a wolf would, with those black and yellow eyes so similar to his. He watched her after his fifth kill, leaving the rest to her.

He could tell from the air, it was her still, but also something more. Amel had definitely merged with her, bringing out the blood lust, as she killed and then sank her teeth in more.

She was swift with the last four witches, now leaping on the final witch. Klaus's wolf eyes narrowed as she lingered on this one, rushing up on her running away, standing on her back.

Caroline's elegant dog neck bent down and bit down softly, lapping up the blood, in extasy. Her haunches shrugged in towards the flesh and when the witch was bled dry, she lifted her head to the moon and started a howl.

How cliche, but perfect, Klaus thought and turned his head up, letting his own howl join hers.

Her wolf eyes snapped to his from the sound and in an instant her speed rushed him. The ferocity of her was unlike any other time they had spared, this wasn't just Caroline anymore, not just because she was a hybrid, he had to remind himself.

Amel pushed her wolf body, snarling and dark, biting and drawing blood from him. He tried to keep pace with each attack, of course healing continuously, but Caroline's tactics were better and he hadn't wanted to fight back too harshly.

Klaus fell, tripping up in the last pounce, on his side now, his wolf vocals betrayed a whimper.

Caroline's wolf body skidded to a halt, she had been about to crush him again, but something came back to her at the weak mewl.

Klaus picked his head up, he could have kept going if she insisted, but too much was happening within Caroline right now and his worry outweighed his will to be alpha to her.

He watched her, lower her head slightly, not as confident as she had been previously. Her pale fur was painted with blood and dirt.

Klaus's black and yellow eyes met hers, watching them go from matching his color, to blue. Caroline's vampire eyes were in the head of this wolf now and he slowly regained his footing.

Was she really controlling this right now? He'd never seen any of his hybrids take over their transformations like this, though none of them had much talent for much. Hell, he'd never changed his eyes back either, but he never thought of his wolf form as any different than his vampire one.

He was cautious as he approached, he wanted to soothe her and didn't want his closeness to be deemed as a threat. He lowered his head, looking up at her hopefully, and soon could close the gap between them but he didn't.

Much like when they were both shaped like humans in vampire form, he'd wait for her permission.

It took a few moments, but she turned her wolf cheek and rubbed it against his. Just a quick gesture and it was gone in a flash, he knew this blue eyed creature was the Caroline he knew again.

She lunged at him in fight again, though her eyes remained blue and he wasn't sure how expressive his wolf face was, but he was sure she was smirking back at him.

They moved together, nipping and nudging each other, which soon turned into a race. They sped towards nowhere, nearly side by side, Klaus just a footing behind her.

Klaus felt so complete. Here he was, stalking around at night, with another so like himself. The person he loved, wholly and totally.

When he plotted this worst case scenario with his siblings, making sure they'd escape with Bonnie and Liz unharmed, he didn't know that it'd result in his ultimate want.

He wanted someone to spend eternity with, he wanted an equal and Caroline was proving to be that, if not even more, than he ever wished for. It was a struggle for him, to admit that he'd been lonely, that he'd been craving something more than what he had.

The Original hybrid that had everything, was missing this connection entirely and she came with family too. His wolf heart softened to know that Liz, that extraordinary wise woman, was definitely okay.

Caroline's wolf body was seductive to him just as her vampire figure. She jumped and lunged forward in the run, testing herself just like she had before. Learning her new abilities with a grace.

They came up on what had named Mystic Falls, the small river which dropped a few waterfalls into this pond. He paused watching her giddy with the find, this landscape was familiar to them both.

She closed the space that had been between them, in a quickness, that even his hybrid eyes couldn't trace. Her eyes were still Caroline's blue, her scent drew him in and he closed his eyes. Was this like the trance she felt for him at the ball?

He wondered, being thirsty for more of her. She rubbed her wolf face against his, being happy with the resistance, then drew back. Caroline was nose to nose with him, looking into his yellow black eyes with her deep humanly blue ones.

She broke the moment, with a yip of a bark, snapping her teeth in play and jumping into the water beside them.

Klaus looked down to her doggie paddling figure, the blood from the witches washing off of her, not staining all the white fur which seemed so much more fine than his own.

Caroline glanced towards him, standing out of the water. She kicked harder, splashing the Original hybrid with the force.

In typical Klaus fashion, his wolf face seemed to smirk and he took her challenge. Jumping into the water, then realizing this was the first time since his curse was broken that he'd been swimming. Vampire or wolf, the sensation was magnificent.

He caught his pace with her, their paws hit each other under the water and their wolf lips seemed to smile at each other. They had so much fun, when her head leaned towards his again, the thirst he felt took over and he nudged against her neck again.

Caroline seemed to understand and made her way to the rocks, pulling out of the water, shaking in pure wolf style. He padded in the water, watching in awe.

Each drip of water seemed to glisten from her silver white fur, like she was shaking off diamonds in the moonlight.

She finished drying, turning to him expectantly. He did the same, though as he shook the water off, he felt, not as elegantly as her. Though she put her nose against his after anyway.

Klaus silently thanked her for finding him as drawing as he found her. In their love, she led him a bit farther than the water into a darker boughed area.

They nudged each other with their pointed faces, to make up for the fact there was no way of kissing, as they were so fond of, in this form. She yipped at him and he could smell her arousal.

Was he sure that she was in her right mind after being merged with Amel to have sex yet again today as wolves? No, he had no clue what was going through her right now. But his libidio and instinct told him to smell her closer.

Caroline was receptive to the smelling, rubbing herself into his face. Klaus thought of how tightly she closed her eyes when they'd done this the first time in different form and he happily licked her.

Wolf form certainly had its ups and downs, this was one. Her taste against his heightened tongue was even more pleasurable than ever. She whimpered in delight.

He kept at it before his wolf side took over, collapsing on top of her, paws pulling her hips to his, they closed their eyes, breathing heavy dog breaths as they succumbed to the base of their natures.

* * *

 **I kinda love wolf writing :] Thank you for the follows and reviews! More to come soon and please also check out Quick Chat which is a shortie Klaroline with her humanity off, it's getting some good feedback!**


	41. Chapter 41

Caroline dragged herself up out of a sweet tiredness she rarely felt. On black silky sheets, itching, with her left hand, lightly at her stomach in instinct, she starting grasping at reality. Her left hand, where was her daylight ring?

Legs wound around her own, she looked to her right. She was completely naked and thankfully it was Klaus, beside her, also totally nude, eyes closed in a deep sleep, dead to the world as a vampire was in sleep. She loved him so much.

She was about to shift towards him, but the memories of the night before took over her. Amel.

"Yes?" the sound of his voice was in her mind. No no no, fuck, she thought.

"Oh come on! It's not that bad," Amel's whined to only her and she pictured the young blonde boy he had inhabited, in the last dream they had, pouting at her, "see! I'm not the bane of your existence like you'd thought I would be. I didn't touch your mom or Bonnie!"

Caroline was happy to hear about them being safe, but looked worried towards Klaus, this fucking spirit merged with her and knew all her thoughts.

"He's fine," Amel almost snorted, "The guy is so in love with you" he drew a deep breath in her thoughts.

She smiled at the sleeping Original hybrid like she would have if that was her very own thought and not brought up by Amel stuck inside her. She really did appreciate his role in her life, he showed her how to fight, how to be at peace with killing, although she avoided that, and being strong.

"I'll teach you things too, you can share them with him if you want… I killed those witches." Amel confessed to her, "You were passed out after the merge for a bit, but I did it. For us."

Caroline's real brow furrowed looking to the ceiling of Klaus's room. Trying to remember, there was just a blink of a memory, Bonnie smiling, in the arms of Elijah? She shook her head was that for real?

"Jane-Anne had it coming, she'd played me years before, she wanted me captured within you in hopes to kill us both off. Your friend Bonnie understood, she knew we'd have to kill her to be rid of the threat."

But what about the rest of them? Caroline thought.

"Klaus handled some, upset because we merged." She looked back towards him, "But we drained the majority of them and it was delicious" Amel's moan of delight made her shiver and his thoughts paused, "Are you upset?"

Caroline blinked. Was she? Not really, she hadn't remembered the night much before the swimming and maybe the running with Klaus. Oh, really though, was she a hybrid now? She idly rubbed her empty left pointer finger where the daylight ring used to be.

"Yes, you don't need it anymore." Amel's voice soothed like it did on that very first night up in the trees.

She was satisfied with the answer and would look to Klaus for further insight and finally shifted in the bed towards him. Taking the moments to memorize his face before she couldn't help herself and kissed him.

Her tongue sliding so slowly against his closed lips, he starting reacting, eyes not open yet. He grabbed her sides and pulled her closer, kissing her solidly, tongues and all. Taking a deep breath of her before resting his forehead to hers and opening his eyes finally.

"Morning, love." He whispered into her.

She blushed and looked down, how could she explain it all away? She was too happy to be in bed with him, knowing her mom and Bonnie were safe, that he was safe against her even though Amel was definitely in her.

She felt fine though, she felt, as whole as she ever had. Here beside Klaus, even with Amel chatting in her brain she felt like it belonged this way. That she had almost already knew her life would be like this, kinda like deja vu.

Klaus's arms crushed around her, pulling her in tight, "Everything's okay," He loosened to look in her eyes, "you really are in control" he whispered comfortingly what she already knew.

Amel was in her, but he was being forthcoming and honest. Plus she could remember the moments as a wolf when she became lucid again, Klaus was a deciding factor in that.

"He's in here," She motioned to herself, "but, you took my mind off it. You brought me back, Niklaus." and she gripped him back, they hugged again and he smiled, remembering the first time, in this very same room, she used his full name.

"Speaking of which, how did we get here?"

Klaus smirked away from her, "You'll find, it gets faster to transition between our forms the more often we do." He looked back to her eyes, thinking again he didn't want her shying away from his honesty but needed to tell her.

"After we'd… had our fill in the woods, you fell asleep." He brushed his nose against her cheek as he had when they were wolves, "I transformed and carried you back here, that way you could transition in a more comfortable place."

She kissed his full mouth, appreciative for his experience. The wolf part of her was at peace with the actions they took and she felt her vampire side pulling him in, getting wet just thinking of their endeavours and how gentle he'd been with her.

Amel definitely wanted to pipe up with more hybrid trivia but he held back. He'd let them have their sexy time, yet again. He was such a good spirit, he thought, and smiled in the back of Caroline's mind as Klaus's body slid on top of her.

* * *

Bonnie was pacing, back and force.

Elijah had brought her to a house, all the way in Georgia. They had traveled last night by car, he explained it was all in Klaus's plan to keep her safe. Their location was secret even from Rebekah and Stephen who went with Liz.

There was a bag of her luggage, untouched on the couch. He was sitting next to it, rubbing the bridge of his nose. He wished this witch would relax already, she hadn't slept.

"Please Ms. Bennet, why don't you have a seat." He pleaded trying to use his businesslike professionalism and charm to his advantage.

Bonnie was on vervain, as well as having her mind closed off to him, there's no way she could be compelled to relax. She huffed at his request, clearly not looking to oblige him.

"You said Klaus texted that Caroline was alright!" She yelled, "Hours ago! What the hell could they be doing for so long! Why can't I go back and see her!"

Elijah looked to her feet, he understood, it was nerve wracking. He felt it, over this thousand year span, when he was unable to be there for his siblings, having to wait something out.

He stood up and took one slow step towards her, she stopped pacing, cautious of the Original.

"He doesn't want to rush it, wants to make sure Caroline is indeed controlling Amel. You saw how she tore those witches to shreds, you could still be in danger if you go see her too soon."

"Caroline killed those fucking New Orleans witches for me!" Elijah bent down, in pain, Bonnie was using her power against him in anger and frustration, "For us! To protect us from them!"

The searing heat in his head was lessening, this young witch was trying to rationalize the killing of her people, fellow witches who wronged them. Trying to make it okay for what Caroline had done, she didn't want Caroline to be a monster.

He struggled towards her through the pain and pulled her tiny body to him in a hug. Bonnie was shocked and her arms were crushed by her sides by his long ones wrapped fully around. The pain subsided completely and Bonnie let the tears fall.

Elijah's suit jacket was soft and silky under her cheek and she hugged him back as she wetted the fabric with her sobs. He knew women, they got all wrapped up in their heads, trying to logically compartmentalize everything, when really all they needed was to let them go.

He was happily hugging her, squeezing out her anguish. When she put her small human arms around his waist, he realized he kinda needed the hug too.

* * *

Caroline rolled off of Klaus, they were hot. So hot against each other after having some more sweet passionate sex. Maybe it was the wolf sides of them now, the heat was more intense than ever.

He licked his lips, eyes drifting closed. The smell of her surrounded him and made him thirsty like last night.

"Would you mind, love?" he petted her neck, she knew what he asked of her and smiled, thankful she could actually pay him back, letting her eyes drop closed.

"I'm hungry too." Her nose nudged against his and they both made moves to sit up. Hands tangled on each other's collar bones.

They touched their naked legs together and kissed with just their lips for a moment, before moving down each other's jaws, mirroring the movements to each neck. A nuzzle, a kiss, a lick, then fangs.

They bit down at exactly the same moments and both of their stomachs constricted at the sharp instant pain which faded into delicious pleasure as their blood mingled and ran into their mouths.

Warm and powerful, Caroline's taste was always so light and perfect, but Klaus tasted something more this time. It must be from Amel, she had changed last night. In ways he wasn't sure he would ever fully understand.

But for now she seemed to feed off him just as she always had, she was in total control. He licked the holes his fangs had left on her ivory neck, watching them heal and waiting till she finished, humming at her lips against his neck.

Caroline pulled away sharply and fast, her blood covered mouth was open.

"Aw, can't we have more?" Amel's voice moaned in her head. She ran her tongue over her fangs, licking in as much blood as she could to shut him up.

Klaus's eyes watched her face, eyebrows slightly raised, a hand reaching her cheek stroking it gently, a small smile on his lips, "Go to the mirror, love."

Caroline furrowed her brow, licking her lips, something did feel odd, so she stood up and swept to the adjoining bathroom. Her eyes opened wide.

She watched the yellow black eyes of her hybrid fade, she associated them with Amel. Her vampire veins were ripping still, her blue eyes came back. She opened her mouth, leaning forward, examining herself. Her fangs were different.

More like Klaus's but still different, not really doubled incisors like him, but now only her two front teeth were still flat, the rest were much sharper and longer than before.

"The sign of wolves who were vampires first." Amel explained why his teeth and hers now were different than the rest of the hybrids Klaus ever changed, they had all been wolves first, hybrids second.

She smiled at her reflection and watched her beautiful new fangs faded back to her usual smile.

Caroline put her hands on her naked hips in confidence and stood at the bathroom doorway. She smiled at Klaus who looked her up and down and she did the same to him lying there.

One arm under his head on his back, one knee slightly bent. He was such a man, protective and challenging at the same time and they loved each other, it was so warm and nice being around him.

"Shower?" She asked seductively, raising her eyebrows.

Klaus's eyes darkened and he flashed to her side, his hands replacing hers on her waist. Her hands snaked around his and he leaned down and kissed into her smiling lips.

They'd never get sick of this.


	42. Chapter 42

Bonnie cried her last tears out and had fallen asleep.

Elijah was pleased, though unhappy she still hadn't made use of the luggage they'd packed for her, he frowned at the dirty clothes she wore from the night before.

He'd positioned her as best he could without jostling her too much, after he carried her up here to the bedroom of this house.

It was his only mission to keep this witch safe while Klaus took care of Caroline. Rebekah and Stephen were on mom duty somewhere he didn't know where.

He sighed, keeping an eye on Bonnie. Watching as she pulled her knees up to her chest and gripped the pillow nearest her, then seemed to settle down.

Good, Elijah could relax now as well. He sat on the armchair nearer the fireplace of the room and leaned back, chin up, he pulled the leather strap up from his book and opened the next page. It's a good a time as any to get some reading in.

* * *

[Bonnie dreaming]

 _She was walking in the woods. She looked around and saw the dew on each of the leaves and pine needles, it must have just rained but it was warm, muggy. Felt like the aftermath of a sun shower._

 _Bonnie looked down, she was wearing a white flowy maxi dress which was certainly not in her wardrobe and that was rare for this type of dream meditation she knew she was having._

 _Taking a step forward she felt her feet were bare against the loose fallen leaves and dirt. Then saw something slightly glimmering a foot or two away from her. She bent down to pick it up._

 _Caroline's daylight ring. She had put the magic into this one and knew it's significance to them. It was when Bonnie finally let her back into her life after she'd turned vampire._

 _She rubbed it's edges putting it on her left pointer finger as her friend did, why on earth is this here?_

 _A light wind came and ruffled up the leaves and dew from the trees. Bonnie turned to her side just in time to see a small fire light itself from some loose branches to her left._

 _The sense of nature filled her, warm and understanding and correct. This was similar to the feelings she had when she first saw Caroline and Klaus together in meditation, similar to how it felt when Amel's spirit came to her from Caroline's whistling._

 _Worry passed through her, was she being duped by Amel again?_

" _No, child." a feminine voice whispered soothing her._

 _A deer walked into her eyesight, with lowered lids, it bowed slightly to her and she bowed back._

* * *

Elijah was immersed into a new chapter of his readings about the human perspective of norse mythology, he certainly loved fiction, he even wrote some occasionally, when his phone beeped lightly.

Klaus texted, "Caroline has been constantly present and in control."

Elijah's eyebrows pinched, hmm this Caroline girl certainly had some strength and mind about her. Though he wasn't sure if it wasn't too soon to bring the witch back to her friend.

He raised his head from his phone seeing Bonnie sitting up in bed. How? He hadn't heard her move.

He stood suddenly throwing the book to the side because her eyes were fully milky white. This couldn't be good could it?

She blinked slowly and thankfully her eyes returned to normal, he was still eyeing her.

"You're alright?"

Bonnie's head turned a bit to the side, she felt alright, all things considered. She looked down to her hand and was happily surprised by Caroline's ring still on her finger.

"Well I would be better if you brought me back home." her voice was hers.

Elijah nodded slowly, unsure of what to make of this witch and glanced to his phone, "Klaus did text... that Caroline is doing perfectly well."

"Yes, I know she's fine." The witch hopped off the bed, stating a fact. A conundrum to him, "This is great! Let's hit the road. I have news for them both." Her tone was light and happy.

The elder Original was skeptical, speed typing a text to Klaus, " _Are you sure you want the witch back?"_

Bonnie finally touched the bag they'd packed for her and brought it into the bathroom with her.

Three dots appeared as Klaus was typing back, "Yes, Caroline is requesting her. Liz will stay hidden for now, just in case."

Elijah blinked back, well okay, so long as now Klaus and Caroline would risk this witch from some unseen wrath of Amel, he'd bring her back as asked.

Bonnie came out of the bathroom, wearing a new outfit Rebekah had packed and he approved of it. Dark blue jeans, a longline camisole and a flowy knit cardigan, definitely suited her.

She was grinning at him, eyeing her change of clothes, seemingly much more at ease with him that she'd been previously.

"Ready, E?"

He pouted at her using a nickname, as if they were very close. Sure they hugged and she cried on him, but it's not like Elijah just opened up to just anyone.

"You drive," She shoved the luggage bag at him and leaned down swiftly, grabbing his book off the ground eyeing the cover. "Norse mythology huh? I'll read."

He found himself frowning yet again, feeling like it was much more common occurrence around her, but he obliged.

* * *

Bonnie jumped out of the car, happy they were back at the mansion in Mystic Falls.

Elijah opened the trunk grabbing her bag out of it, "The question now, what if a cataclysmic end is inevitable — is it dictated by fate or by the innate nature of the gods?" He questioned the young witch.

She grinned back. She read the whole rest of the book to him while they drove and although it was written as a fictional tale, they both saw motifs which mirrored the supernatural lives they both lived within.

"Well I do sense fate in my meditations, but I've seen it change, we still have our own free will. As for gods, are you sure they exist?" She walked side by side with him up the steps, as the front door opened to reveal Klaus and Caroline.

Bonnie smiled back to her friend and then glanced back to Elijah, "Or better yet, are you sure you guys don't count?" alluding to the fact that her best friend was now completely immortal, as a hybrid vampire werewolf spirit, impervious to most things on Earth, was she not godly now?

His eyebrows raised at her suggestion and looked towards his brother and Caroline.

Klaus seemed in an extraordinarily good mood, he couldn't pinpoint the last time he'd ever seen him this happy.

Both brothers watched the two girls embrace each other enthusiastically, while Elijah reached Klaus's side.

"Brother." they both said characteristically chilly as was the norm greeting.

The girls chatted, Caroline noticed the daylight right on Bonnie's finger and grinned, glad she had it and it wasn't lost in the woods.

"That witch is certainly something." Elijah's high praise came down as a monotone statement.

Klaus smirked softly at him, his brother was known for falling hard and fast, but keeping it all bottled up.

The girls were laughing over something and moving into the house and the boys followed them slowly.

"They both are." Klaus breathed, contemplating what life would be like, if his brother started dating Bonnie, while he kept at it with her best friend.

* * *

"So I was thinking, we should do a meditation together." Bonnie smiled softly at her friend.

They were lounging on the great room floor with the giant pillows and it was really comfy as the sunset streamed in, casting them both in an orange light.

Klaus and Elijah were standing and drinking on the balcony out the wide open french doors.

Caroline smiled skeptically at her, "You think it's a good idea?" She worried, "Amel is in here!" She gestured to herself.

Bonnie just smiled more, "It'll be fine." she said it sincerely but then she breathed and looked away, "When I could finally calm down… actually Elijah helped," she glanced to his back standing outside, "Once I got all the stress and worry out of me and slept, I had a vision in my dreams."

The blonde vampire wasn't quiet following her, her brows pinched together, waiting for more.

"At least now I know, it wasn't just Amel's plans for you to merge. Nature had it's part." Bonnie's eyes returned to Caroline's, "You remember back when you gave me Ms. Cuddles? Well I knew, back then, whenever I meditated and saw you and Klaus, that there was this aura, this power and I figured it was because you guys were perfect for each other." She grinned and shook her head.

Caroline looked towards Klaus who was leaning casually to the railing, smiling and chatting with his brother about something she wouldn't eavesdrop on.

"And not to say that you guys _aren't_ perfect for each other or anything," Bonnie back tracked, "This isn't coming out the way I wished." She struggled and Caroline reached out to her wrist.

"Bon, it's okay. Why are you so nervous?" Her face tried to rely calm to the witch, smiling back, not at all upset at what she mentioned.

Bonnie sighed, "So, in my vision, nature told me what fate has in store for you. You, Amel and Klaus."

"Is it bad?" Caroline asked, but couldn't really wrap her head around what she was trying to get out.

"No, um, not really bad, honestly…" Bonnie shifted uncomfortably, "This is why I thought maybe a meditation would be better, than you could feel nature and understand it for yourself."

"Well, if you're not worried to sync up with me and Amel in here, I'm all for it!" She only wanted to help out her friend and she definitely had something she needed to share, "Plus he's been pretty docile since you've arrived, not a peep!"

Bonnie smiled thinking she knew why that may be the case.

The boy's were walking back in, "E, I think we are ready. Could you get those candles you mentioned?"

Both Caroline and Klaus looked between the witch and the eldest Original. Using casual nicknames already huh? They found each other's smirks from across the room, blinking in the fact that their best friends could be headed for a little romance as well.

"So um, E? He knows you wanted to do this mediation?" Caroline whispered questioningly to her, holding back her smirk as best she could.

Bonnie blushed as he left the room, "Well, yeah... I mean it was like an 8 hour drive back here. We talked and I read his book to him, which brought up more supernatural questions and stuff." Her eyes were on the floor, shifting the pillows so that her and Caroline could sit cross legged and knee to knee comfortably, "He's...interesting."

When she finally met her blonde friend's eyes again she was happy to see there was just a knowing and happy smile there and blushed again as Elijah made his way back to the room with four wide tall candles in his arms.

He placed them in a square on the floor around the two girls who floated higher on the big overstuffed floor pillows.

"I'm looking forward to seeing my mom." Caroline smiled sadly, knowing that everyone decided it was best not to bring her back into the mix until Caroline had really shown her control with Amel inside her.

"I think you'll be able to see her very soon." Bonnie smiled back and they clasped each others wrists lightly, elbows on their knees, "Ready?" she asked softly and soothingly.

Caroline's fingers shifted against her best friends wrist and nodded, closing her eyes.

Her senses kicked in full blast, she heard a cricket hop onto a blade of grass from outside and then the smell and heat coming off the candles with Bonnie lit with her powers and then she was somewhere else.

* * *

 _She was in the woods and a pressure was constraining her back, she didn't try to move against it. She found Bonnie with her eyes and the pressure lightened, she could smell the damp forest around her. There must be a beach nearby, the salt from the water graced her scent as well._

 _Bonnie smiled and reached for her hand. Once they were palm to palm, Caroline had to close her eyes, the pressure was spiking at her bit by bit, but now she could hear… what was that? She could hear what sounded like the growing of the plants, the decay of the fungi, the motion of the Earth._

 _Her eyes opened, hearing the deer make its way into their vision._


	43. Chapter 43

Klaus and Elijah sat on the couch opposite of the girls, watching them, calmly holding wrists with eyes closed. The candles were flickering as a light wind came in from the open doors. The sun was setting behind them and they looked so beautiful against the glow.

They were both interested in what could come of this meditation, Bonnie had been insistent on it. But she hadn't told Elijah anything about what the "news" she had for her brother and Caroline was.

Caroline opened her eyes slowly, feeling rare emotions make their way up to her eyes but not enough to fall.

Bonnie had just shown her what her fate could be, well. No, not Bonnie exactly.

Her best friend's eyes opened and were the same milky white that Caroline recognized after she killed all 12 of the witches.

"Which set of witches that you killed, you mean!" Amel's voice chided her playfully at her monsterous ness, but Caroline paid no mind. What she had just learned about herself, about Klaus, about her possible path, was too big to overshadow it.

Bonnie's arms reached further up and she spoke in a voice that wasn't her own, "You will do well, child. You can have all that." She closed her eyes and pulled the young hybrid into Bonnie's arms. "When you want it."

A silent tear finally dropped down Caroline's cheek.

Klaus was confused and a bit irritated, what could have made her cry? He stood abruptly from the couch. Anything at all that made her unhappy he wanted to murder, but he saw a smile come to her.

The witch pulled away and blinked away the milky eyes, back to her normal green ones. Tears were glistening on the edge of hers now too.

Caroline leaned forward and hugged her best friend again, tightly, but not enough to hurt her fragile frame. She heard Amel breathe deep in her, Bonnie smelt delicious, but Caroline put a stop to the thought quickly.

She stood, nodding at her and Bonnie fiddled with her bracelets, watching Caroline step over to Klaus. The waning moon was glowing through the window towards them, they meditated for almost a full hour she supposed.

He was looking at her curiously and she smiled back, her lips just curling slightly and pulled him into a hug. Elijah stood up taking a step away from the emotions spilling off the couple in front of him.

"Love, what's all this about?" Klaus tilted her chin up towards him gently.

Her eyes lit at him dark blue and he thought of the white fur around her wolf face, maybe she'd want to transform again and play.

"We can be together, forever. Nature showed me." She grabbed his hand and pulled him down to the couch, leaning very closely. He unconsciously wrapped his arm around her, it was so natural between them now, no qualms about who was around, or permission.

"It wasn't just Amel's plan, nature had it's eye on me, protecting me, trusting me. It made this all possible." She was talking wistfully, like she was drunk almost. Klaus lowered his eyes, so it wasn't just their connection then? He thought jealousy.

"Nature saw Amel was getting restless. He was causing so much ruckus and upsetting the balance."

"Like starting the murders for your expression triangle, darling." Amel giggled in her head and she continued.

"Nature gave me the weapons I needed. Your blood and your patience, Bonnie's gift, Elena's blood. It all made it possible for me to survive, turn hybrid and actually thrive when Amel merged with me."

"It's certainly had its part." Klaus was skeptical, "So what's nature get out of all this?" even though nature wasn't some tangible thing, it certainly had to have it's motives, everything did.

Caroline's eyes widened, he'd gotten to the point faster than she wanted, but exactly what she had expected of his sharp mind.

"Well…" she shied away a bit, "It's not just about us, uh… it's about our lineage?" She used the word as if she didn't know what it meant, though she just didn't know if it was the right synonym for what she was trying to express without scaring the shit out of him.

"Like vampire lineage? Coming from us Originals?" he implored and Elijah eyed the two of them.

Caroline shifted next to him, knees up on the couch facing his thigh, putting her hands on his chest, "Uh yeah, that's what you'd bring to the table." She breathed in some unneeded air, "I... We! Um. We can have a baby!" She stuttered and blurted it out. It was super early in their relationship to start talking about babies but, she needed to at least tell him it was a possibility!

Klaus wasn't sure he heard her properly, but looking to his brother's flabbergasted facial expression and the witch grinning in expectation for his reaction, he knew he hadn't heard wrong.

His mouth fell open slightly and he looked to Caroline's small hands against his chest, licked his lips absently, then up to her slightly worried eyes. He grabbed her neck to him and kissed her solidly, letting her body lean over him.

She smiled against his kiss and he nudged his nose against the tip of hers, "That's brilliant." He whisper tickled her lips and she was grateful when he kissed her again.

"How exactly is this possible?" Elijah looked to Bonnie and his brother and the blonde on his lap were numb to anything outside of their kissing.

"Well, how's anything possible?" She shrugged at him, "Nature wants Amel dispersed, the best way is to have Caroline house him now, but her child would have only a part of him and so on and so forth. Thus balance is restored."

"Energy can neither be created nor destroyed." He tapped his finger against his chin in understanding as a smile crept to his face.

Bonnie smiled back, "A little niece or nephew!" she lightly pushed his shoulder in play and he was grinning. Family meant so much to them, it'd be amazing to have descendants carry on their name.

"Don't get too caught up in it right now though!" Caroline's voice bounced over, "I'm only a kid, barely got through this last year of school and I want to go to college. I couldn't imagine having a baby like right this very second." She laid down the rules.

"And nature's cool with that." Bonnie agreed nodding at her, going to hold her hand, "When you want it." She repeated the words of nature's spirit that had inhabited her earlier.

Klaus was standing next to them, understanding and agreeing with the girls. He wouldn't rush this with her, he was just shocked it was even an option and didn't realize that it really was what he never knew he wanted. But this force of Caroline, this love he's never felt for anyone ever in his thousand years, he wanted to do everything with her forever.

He was smiling, picturing his love pregnant, lounging as he painted her. Their child would be amazing, smart as both of them, he'd be so proud.

Caroline grabbed his hand, still clasped with Bonnie's other one. Bonnie reached for Elijah's and held his too.

Who knew that two years ago when all this started, that they'd be at this place now? It was hard to come to terms with and Caroline wouldn't have wanted it any other way.

"I can't wait to tell my mom." Caroline's wide eyes met Klaus's and he chuckled at her nodding.


	44. Chapter 44 Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Caroline was jumping, gripping and sliding through the treetops. The canopy held so many different animals, she passed a sloth and found herself racing with a few spider monkeys.

She slowed down with one, looking right at her. The tiny eyes of it's baby clinging to it's back peeked up over it's mother's shoulder. She smiled and let go.

Dropping down the 100 feet or so to the ground effortlessly, Caroline smiled at her easy superhero landing, slightly kneeling with one leg.

She was wearing tattered beige cotton men's shorts, tied with a vine, which she'd gotten from the last caravan of tourists she fed upon almost 6 months ago. Her halter top was weaved by the Ajurú tribes women that lived about 8 miles from where she was currently.

Caroline had picked up a little Tupari, the native tongue of most of the indigenous peoples here, but realized that they lived more for actions than for spoken or written word and felt at peace with them.

Amel's blood thirst came in short waves or not at all. She found over these years he didn't have many preferences for where the blood came from. Sure, she'd feed off of humans occasionally now, but never to the death. Always healing and compelling them, before to soothe them and after to give them hope for their lives. Her emotions were never going to be like they used to be, though she always had a sense of right and wrong.

Mostly she hunted the exotic animals of the regions she'd explore and he'd been lulled into quiet easily. She's been in the Amazon for a few years now, before that she traveled the African plains, the beaches of Thailand. Loving her time amongst nature. She had very little contact with humans or supernaturals at all, by choice.

Her hands ran against the barks of the colossal trees as she walked. She thought back to her time growing up. She smiled as she frequently thought of her mom, Bonnie, and Klaus. Back to her 18th birthday when her journey truly started with Klaus's blood.

She remembered going to college, rooming with Bonnie and rekindling the friendship with Elena, for like the thousandth time. She had chosen to be a music major and although before that point in her life she'd never played an instrument, she found Amel's knowledge had flowed through to her hands easily.

Klaus had been an eager participant in her life, cooking with Liz, sitting around debating with Bonnie and Elijah, who had, in fact, had a fling, but were just friends after parting ways romantically.

Rebekah and Stephen also had more than a few intimate years together, getting over the fact that Damon hadn't come back. Caroline was glad that Stephen had kept his ripper tendencies at bay all these years, especially side by side with the female Original.

Elena and Matt finally got married after all their college graduations. Matt was an up and coming police officer and Liz had high hopes for him to take over her position as sheriff.

Jeremy moved to Denver and kept in cordial but loose contact with Bonnie and his sister, still not totally getting over the hunters past they had forced him into.

Caroline looked to the canopy, smelling and hearing the shift of the life inside it, unseen. She missed playing the violin for her mother and closed her eyes, hearing the strings in the wind of her memories.

Klaus had accompanied her on her first trips to Europe, Africa and Asia. The genuine beauty of it all, the great cities, art and music. It was all he had promised her, all those years ago on her birthday, and more. So much more.

After ten years of being together, constant companions, Caroline decided she wanted to go it alone. She wanted to grow up and be herself, herself and Amel that is. His blood thirst could have put the notion in her head at first, but she came to realize she would never really know herself truly, if she had Klaus, Bonnie, and her mother to lean on all the time.

She knew she'd be eternally 17 in this now hybrid body of hers and it'd be too hard to lose them when they passed, if she hadn't left willingly and in a good light for a while.

Caroline has been on her own for about 8 soul searching years, she paused to smell the bees buzzing around the nearby flowers, her thoughts came to the spider monkey again, carrying it's baby against it's back.

Maybe it was time to return.

Caroline's smile was soft and a nod to nature, she looked to the canopy again. She needed sky to plan her trip and she walked smiling towards her fate.

* * *

 **Thank you so much for reading! Maybe there will be a sequel, because I do have ideas :] Here's to the longest fanfiction I've ever written! Cheers!**


End file.
